BACKSTREET
by Daisy Uchiha
Summary: Seorang Akashi tidak pernah salah dalam mengambil keputusan, namun kali ini dia melakukan kesalahan fatal. Terlalu terburu-buru, hingga membuatnya menghianati sang kekasih, karena telah menemukan sebuah cinta sejati. /"Tetsuyacchi, daisuki."/ "Sampai kapan kita akan menyembunyikan semua ini, Tetsuya?"/AkaKuro as always/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTREET**

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair: AkaKuro, KiKuro, AkaFuri

Warning: Mengandung unsur BL/Yaoi, Typo, Eyd berantidakan dan ranjau bertebaran

Backstreet©Daisy Uchiha

Beta Reader© AuRi416

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^_^

Summary:

Seorang Akashi tidak pernah salah dalam mengambil keputusan, namun kali ini dia melakukan kesalahan fatal. Terlalu terburu-buru, hingga membuatnya menghianati sang kekasih, karena telah menemukan sebuah cinta sejati. /"Tetsuya _cchi_ , daisuki."/ "Sampai kapan kita akan menyembunyikan semua ini, Tetsuya!?"/AkaKuro as always/RnR?

 **Backstreet Chapter 1**

Akashi Seijuurou.

Pewaris tunggal Akashi _Corp._ di masa depan yang pastinya sangat tampan. Sosok yang cerdas dan berwibawa membuatnya dikagumi oleh semua dosen di kampusnya. Wajah rupawan dan sepasang iris delima yang tajam namun meneduhkan, menjadikannya _the most handsome men_ di kalangan mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo tempatnya menimba ilmu. Hal tersebut membuatnya sering mendapati coklat atau pun surat cinta diselipkan di lokernya, kiriman dari gadis-gadis yang bahkan tidak dia tahu nama dan wajahnya seperti apa. Baginya yang tidak mengenal kehangatan dalam keluarga, jatuh cinta dan pacaran hanya akan membuang-buang waktu berharga. Dia tidak percaya pada segala jenis cinta, apalagi cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sepasang kaki melangkah dengan tenang, iris delima memandang fokus ke depan, mengabaikan bisikan bahkan lirikan gadis-gadis yang mengagumi. Akashi sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berhenti, bahkan melirikkan matanya pun dia enggan. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan memuja atau pun pujian, yang selalu didengar tiap kali dia berjalan di koridor kampus.

Berbeda dengan Aomine Daiki, pemuda berbadan kekar dan berkulit coklat ini adalah pemuja sejati sosok wanita sexy dengan dada besar macam Mai- _chan_. Namun sayang, gadis-gadis cantik dan sexy di kampusnya hanya melirik Akashi Seijuuro seorang. _Poor_ Daiki.

"Hai cantik, mau kencan denganku?" Aomine mengumbar senyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada seorang gadis cantik yang di lewatinya bersama Akashi.

Sedangkan gadis yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum kikuk, lalu berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki _ganguro_ di depannya.

Akashi mengabaikan tingkah Aomine, memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan koridor yang bising, teriakan para gadis itu sungguh membuat telinganya pengang. Mibuchi Reo yang saat itu juga berjalan di sampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, sudah terlalu biasa melihat ketidak-acuhan Akashi pada para gadis yang memujanya.

Lelaki _flamboyan_ itu sebenarnya bingung dengan sikap sahabat merahnya. Akashi Seijuurou itu tampan dan kaya, tidak mungkin ada wanita yang bisa menolak pesonanya, bahkan banyak lelaki berorientasi belok yang melirik, namun entah mengapa lelaki beriris delima tersebut tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk menjalin hubungan. Apakah karena trauma di masa lalu atau ada masalah lain, Mibuchi sendiri tidak pernah tahu. Dia bukannya tidak mau tahu, hanya saja Akashi tidak pernah menceritidakan kehidupan pribadinya, terlebih masalah cinta.

Akashi menghentikan langkah saat tiba di depan jajaran loker, memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya searah jarum jam untuk membuka pintu loker miliknya. Lelaki tampan itu menghembuskan napas panjang, merasa lelah saat lagi-lagi mendapat banyak tumpukan surat cinta dan beberapa kotak hadiah yang diyakini berisi coklat. Akashi mengambil semua kotak coklat untuk diberikan pada Mibuchi dan sudah tentu diterima dengan senang hati. Sedangkan suratnya, langsung dia buang ke tong sampah terdekat, jangankan untuk membalas, membaca pun dia enggan melakukannya.

"Surat cinta lagi, Akashi?" Ujar Aomine yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Akashi dan Mibuchi.

"Hm," Jawab Akashi tidak acuh.

"Kenapa tidak kau pilih salah satu dari mereka untuk jadi kekasihmu? Mungkin dengan begitu para gadis lain akan berhenti memujamu dan berpaling padaku," Kekeh Aomine, yang kembali mengulangi kalimat sama tiap kali sahabat merahnya menerima surat atau pun coklat.

"Betul, Sei- _chan_. Untuk masalah ini aku setuju dengan apa yang AhoMine ini katakan," Ujar Mibuchi sembari mengunyah coklat yang Akashi berikan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Aho, banci sialan!" Aomine mendekati Mibuchi dan bersiap memukul kepalanya seperti biasa, namun sebelum Si Hitam melakukannya, Mibuchi sudah berlari dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Akashi.

"Sei- _chan_ , tolong aku!" Ujar Mibuchi merengek manja.

Akashi merotasikan kedua iris matanya, bosan dengan pertengkaran _absurd_ kedua sahabat. Lelaki tampan itu mengambil buku catatan dan menutup pintu loker sebelum kemudian menguncinya kembali.

"Hentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakan kalian," Ucap Akashi datar. Sukses membuat Aomine dan Mibuchi diam seketika. Memang tubuh Akashi tidak sekekar Aomine atau pun setinggi Mibuchi, namun dengan wibawa yang di miliki, sanggup membuat kedua sahabatnya patuh.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda mungil dengan surai biru muda yang terlihat lembut bila disentuh, kulit seputih porselin, iris sewarna langit di musim panas dan juga paras yang manisnya melebihi kadar gula.

Tidak heran jika banyak orang yang ragu akan jenis kelaminnya, karena pemuda ini lebih pantas menggunakan rok dari pada celana, bahkan wanita tulen pun banyak yang iri dengan keindahan rupa yang dimilikinya. Paras yang manis membuat banyak siswa atau pun siswi jatuh cinta. Sebagai contoh ada Kise Ryouta dan Momoi Satsuki, kedua _senpai_ nya itu secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan ketertarikan pada si Malaikat biru muda.

Pemuda mungil yang lebih pantas di sebut malaikat biru ini tengah mengenyam pendidikan di SMA Seirin tingkat dua. Dia juga tergabung dalam klub basket reguler bersama teman sekelasnya Kagami Taiga.

Suasana kelas Kuroko riuh redam saat bel tanda jam pelajaran selesai berbunyi, banyak murid yang bersorak karena pada akhirnya mereka bisa me _refresh_ otak yang sejak pagi sudah dipaksa untuk berpikir. Namun hal tersebut tidak membuat pemuda itu terganggu, dia terlalu sibuk melamun sambil memandangi awan yang berarak lewat jendela di samping mejanya. Semilir angin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian lembut rambut birunya, membuat semua teman sekelasnya takjub, bak melihat malaikat asli sedang melamun di penghujung musim gugur.

Namun, kedamaian yang di rasakan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak berlangsung lama, karena pemuda berisik bersurai kuning ─Kise Ryouta─ tiba-tiba sudah muncul di samping meja, langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat layaknya boneka beruang.

"L-lepas, Kise- _kun_ ," Pemuda manis itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut yang dihadiahkan oleh sahabat berisiknya.

" _Iie_ , Tetsuya _cchi_ enak buat di peluk- _ssu_ ," Ujar Kise tidak mau kalah.

"Lepas! Atau ku _ignite pass_ kau, Kise- _kun_ ," Ancam Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Tetsuya _cchi hidoi_ - _ssu_ ," Kise merengek dan menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi chubby Kuroko, rasanya tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda manis itu barang sedetik pun.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghembuskan nafas panjang, pasrah dengan apa yang Kise lakukan padanya, dia sudah lelah lahir batin untuk menjauhkan Kise dari dirinya.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ , _daisuki_ ," Bisik Kise di telinga Kuroko. Pemuda _energik_ itu tidak pernah bosan untuk mengatakan cinta pada sang pujaan hati, meski tidak pernah mendapat respon sedikit pun. Selama Kuroko masih mau dipeluk olehnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kise akan menungu seberapa lama pun demi mendapatkan hati malaikat birunya.

Pemuda manis bersurai biru muda menegang mendengar bisikan seduktif yang Kise ucapkan, tengkuknya meremang saat merasakan hembusan napas Kise tepat di cuping telinganya. Namun dengan cepat dia kembali memasang wajah datar.

" _Yamette kudasai_ , Kise- _kun_."

Kise tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban yang sama, tiap kali dia menyatakan perasaan. Lelaki pirang itu tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Kuroko Tetsuya, sampai Kuroko sendiri yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Selama Kuroko masih diam, dia akan terus berjuang.

"Mau makan bersama di atap, Tetsuya _cchi_?" Ajak Kise Ryouta setelah duduk dengan tegak kembali, namun lengan kanan masih setia merangkul pundak Kuroko erat.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala seraya mengambil kotak makan yang berisi sandwitch di dalam laci mejanya, sebelum keduanya bersama-sama meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Sepanjang perjalan menuju atap, tidak sedetik pun Kise melepaskan rangkulan di pundak malaikat birunya. Meskipun Kuroko sudah berusaha melepasnya berulang kali, tetapi Kise kembali merangkulnya lagi dan lagi hingga Kuroko merasa lelah, dan akhirnya membiarkan Kise melakukan apa yang dia mau.

.

.

.

"A-ano...Akashi- _kun_ ," Gadis manis dengan wajah memerah menundukkan kepala, sedangkan kedua jarinya saling terkait, meremas gugup.

" _Nani_?" Akashi Seijuurou masih setia menunggu gadis di depannya untuk menyatakan cinta. Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau gadis itu ingin menembaknya? Jawabannya mudah, karena lelaki bersurai merah ini sudah sering mendengarkan pengakuan cinta dari gadis yang bahkan tidak dia kenal namanya.

"Aku menyukai Akashi- _kun_!" Ucap gadis itu lantang. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, keringat dingin mengalir menuruni pipi.

Lelaki bermarga Akashi itu menyandarkan punggung pada tembok di belakangnya, kedua lengan bersedekap di depan dada. Menyampaikan gesture seakan tidak tertarik dengan hal yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Maaf—"

Baru satu kata yang terucap, namun gadis itu seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"—Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalani hubungan yang hanya akan membuang waktuku saja," Ujar Akashi pada akhirnya.

Mata coklat gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca sejak Akashi menyebutkan kata maaf tadi. Namun saat mendengar kalimat bernada final yang diucapkan pemuda di hadapannya beberapa detik lalu, iris gadis itu sontak mengalirkan liquid bening yang sudah sejak tadi berusaha ditahan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri.

"Menolak gadis lagi, huh?!" Ujar Aomine tiba-tiba. Entah sejak kapan lelaki _ganguro_ itu ada di belakang gedung kesenian tempat Akashi menerima pernyataan cinta. Akashi sendiri sebenarnya tidak perduli apakah Aomine mendengar semuanya atau hanya sebagian saja.

"Bukan urusanmu, Daiki," Jawab Akashi sambil beranjak meninggalkan Aomine tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengernyitkan dahi begitu indera mengecapnya merasakan rasa selada pada sandwitch yang dia gigit. Pemuda manis itu lupa bahwa bekal yang dia bawa memang terdapat selada didalamnya.

"Kau tidak suka sayurnya, Tetsuya _cchi_?" Tanya Kise perhatian.

Kuroko beralih memandang pemuda berisik yang kini duduk di sebelahnya, kepalanya mengangguk membenarkan apa yang Kise ucapkan.

"Mau coba karageku- _ssu_?" Kise menyumpit _karage_ yang ada di kotak bentonya dan menyuapkannya pada pemuda biru yang dia cintai.

Kuroko membuka mulutnya, menerima _karage_ yang Kise suapkan padanya lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Sahabat kuningnya ini memang sering sekali menyuapkan makanan yang dia bawa dan Kuroko dengan senang hati menerima, selama itu bukan sayur. Namun, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah sadar bahwa apa yang dia lakukan membuat Kise semakin berharap padanya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti mau kencan denganku- _ssu_?" Kise berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bento yang sedang dia makan.

Kuroko mengehentikan kunyahannya dan memandang Kise, matanya mengedip lucu, seakan hal itu baru pertama kali Kise ucapkan padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kise- _kun_ ," Datar Kuroko menjawab.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Tetsuya _cchi_ tidak bisa- _ssu_?" Kise berseru lantang tanpa perduli apakah suaranya mengganggu orang sekitar mereka atau tidak. Membuat pemuda tampan itu dihadiahi jitakan di kepala oleh Kagami Taiga.

"Berisik, Kise!" Umpat Kagami yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja mendengar kedua sahabatnya mengobrol.

"Kagami _cchi, hidoi-ssu_ ," Rengek Kise. Sebelum kemudian mendekat pada Kuroko dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kuroko, apa kau tidak risih di tempeli oleh si Kuning berisik ini setiap hari?" Tanya Kagami setelah kembali tenang.

Kuroko menjawab sembari mencoba mengurai pelukan maut a la Kise Ryouta, "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka, Kagami- _kun_."

Kagami masih diam, pemuda tersebut tahu kalau Kuroko Tetsuya masih akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalau Kagami- _kun_ mau, kau bisa membawanya pulang bersamamu," Kuroko berujar datar.

"Aku tidak mau- _ssu_! Aku maunya sama Tetsuya _cchi_ , Kagami _cchi_ tidak imut- _ssu_!" Teriak Kise heboh.

Perempatan imajiner tercetak di dahi Kagami Taiga saat mendengar ucakan Kise. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya merotasikan kedua matanya—bosan.

"Kenapa Tetsuya _cchi_ tidak mau kencan denganku- _ssu_? Apa aku kurang tampan? Kurang kaya?" Cerocos Kise tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Kuroko untuk menjawab.

"Aku sepulang sekolah ada latihan basket, Kise- _kun_ ," Jawab Kuroko tenang, sembari berusaha keras untuk melepaskan pelukan sahabat kuningnya.

Kise merenggangkan pelukannya dan memandang balik Kuroko, wajahnya memelas, "He... padahal aku mau mentraktir _vanila milkshake_ sebanyak yang kau mau lho, Tetsuya _cchi_."

Mendengar minuman favoritnya disebut membuat Kuroko menghentikan gerakannya untuk melepas pelukan Kise dan memandang model itu antusias, wajahnya memang datar, tapi iris bundarnya berbinar cerah.

"Mungkin setelah pulang latihan aku bisa, Kise- _kun_ ," Jawab Kuroko tanpa menghilangkan binar antusias di kedua iris birunya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu bahwa apa yang dia lakukan tanpa sadar, sudah berhasil membuat teman-teman di sekitarnya meronakan pipi mereka melihat keimutan pemuda itu.

Kise terkekeh saat berhasil membujuk pujaannya dengan minuman favorit. Pemuda tampan itu senang, akhirnya bisa mengajak malaikat birunya kencan, meski Si Biru muda sendiri entah menganggapnya kencan atau tidak. Kise tidak perduli, yang pasti sepulang latihan nanti Kuroko akan pergi berduaan saja dengannya.

Kagami Taiga hanya bengong saat mendengar jawaban tidak terduga sahabat biru mudanya, pemuda itu tidak menyangka hanya dengan sogokan _vanilla milkshake_ sanggup membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mengubah pendiriannya.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ , daisuki!"

Kuroko merotasikan kedua irisnya—bosan, sudah terlalu terbiasa mendengar hal yang Kise ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

AkaMart.

Merupakan salah satu dari ratusan anak perusahaan Akashi _Corp_. yang bergerak di bidang penjualan makanan siap saji dan berbagai kebutuhan sehari-hari, seperti _konbini_ 24jam pada umumnya. AkaMart cabang 47 yang terletak tidak jauh dari Universitas Tokyo ini menjadi tempat kerja _part time_ seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Jika kalian berpikir Akashi bekerja di _konbini_ ini karena kekayaan keluarganya telah habis, kalian harus membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Karena percayalah, kekayaan keluarga Akashi bahkan sanggup untuk membeli semua tanah dan properti di Jepang. Meskipun suatu saat nanti Akashi Seijuurou akan mewarisi tahta Akashi _Corp_. dan memegang kendali semua sektor, Akashi Masaomi—sang ayah, ingin putra tunggalnya merasakan pengalaman merintis karir dari nol.

Karena alasan itulah saat ini seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tampan dan jenius menjadi salah satu karyawan di AkaMart, dan diperlakukan sama dengan karyawan lainnya, meskipun dia merupakan pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi. Bahkan, Akashi Seijuurou tidak tinggal di mansion mewah yang didiami ayahnya. Karena semenjak lulus SMA lelaki bersurai merah ini sudah tinggal di apartemen pribadinya meski dengan segala fasilitas yang sanggup membuat bibir setiap orang berdecak kagum.

Sepulang dari kampus, Akashi langsung menjalankan mobil _sport_ merah kesayangannya menuju tempat kerja _part time_. Lelaki itu tidak ingin terlambat, meskipun tempatnya bekerja merupakan salah satu anak perusahaan ayahnya sendiri. Seorang Akashi harus sempurna, karena itulah dia tidak ingin terlambat dan membuat prestasinya di mata manager tempatnya bekerja menjadi buruk. Karena sedari Akashi kecil sudah di _doktrin_ untuk menjadi sempurna dalam segala bidang.

Lelaki tampan itu melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang, dagu terangkat hingga menimbulkan kesan arogan sekaligus berwibawa secara bersamaan. Karena di mana pun dia berada, seorang Akashi tetap dituntut untuk selalu sempurna.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungan anda, silahkan datang kembali," Furihata Kouki membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah pada pelanggan yang baru saja meninggalkan meja kasir beberapa saat lalu.

Kedua irisnya membulat dan pipi tiba-tiba merona begitu melihat pujaan hatinya memasuki _konbini_. Mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang dia punya, Furihata mencoba menyapa Akashi.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Akashi- _kun_ ," Sapa pemuda bersurai coklat itu ramah.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Kouki," Balas Akashi datar.

Mendengar nama kecilnya disebut sang Pujaan hati membuat hati Furihata berbunga-bunga, meskipun dia tahu bahwa Akashi memang memanggil semua orang dengan nama depannya. Namun, tetap saja pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak mampu bersikap biasa saja.

"Ano, Akashi- _kun,_ bisakah kau menggantikanku di meja kasir?" Furihata memilin ujung seragam kerjanya, jujur saja dia merasa gugup. "Sebentar lagi akan ada barang datang, jadi aku harus—harus ..." Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, ternyata berbicara dengan orang yang kita cintai itu butuh perjuangan yang cukup berat.

"Baiklah," Akashi menjawab tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Furihata hingga tuntas. Lelaki tampan itu bergegas meninggalkan Furihata dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang _staff_ untuk berganti seragam kerja.

"Terimakasih, Akashi- _kun_ ," Ujar Furihata. Meski dia tahu Akashi tidak akan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Maji Burger merupakan restoran cepat saji yang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung, apalagi saat akhir pekan seperti sekarang ini. Lokasinya strategis dan tempatnya menyenangkan, membuat hampir semua anak muda senang menghabiskan waktu luangnya di sana, termasuk Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka makanan cepat saji seperti burger, namun karena malaikat birunya sangat menyukai _vanilla milkshake_ yang dijual di sana, mau tidak mau membuat Kise Ryouta memilih tempat tersebut untuk acara kencannya.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ cari tempat duduk yang kosong saja, biar aku yang mengantri- _ssu_ ," Kise berucap riang. Kesediaan Kuroko untuk berkencan dengannya membuat _mood_ Kise menjadi sangat bagus.

Kuroko menganggukan kepala—menurut saja, karena dia sendiri sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengantri. Pemuda manis itu berjalan pelan dan menyapukan iris biru mudanya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan. Tidak lama berselang akhirnya Kuroko berhasil menemukan tempat duduk di pojok ruangan. Tempatnya yang berada di ujung dan minim pencahayaan membuat meja tersebut sangat cocok digunakan oleh pasangan kekasih untuk berkencan. Namun sayangnya saat ini Kuroko tidak merasa sedang berkencan, hanya Kise yang menganggap mereka berdua tengah berkencan.

Kuroko mendudukan pantatnya di atas kursi, terdiam sambil menunggu Kise datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Iris biru lautnya memandang kosong ke jalanan lewat jendela kaca lebar di samping meja, sebenarnya tidak ada hal penting yang bisa dilihat. Pemuda itu hanya sedang bingung ingin melakukan apa, sebab tanpa iming-iming _vanilla milkshake_ gratis, rasanya dia enggan harus duduk di Maji Burger saat suasana ramai begini, biasanya dia langsung pulang begitu selesai membeli cairan favoritnya itu. Hingga tanpa disadari, Kise sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sedang melihat apa, Tetsuya _cchi_?" Kise berbisik seduktif tepat di telinga Kuroko, hingga membuat pemuda manis bersurai biru muda itu berjengit kaget.

"K-kise- _kun_ ," Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sahabat berisiknya.

Wajah Kuroko memang datar, namun di telinga Kise Ryouta suaranya jelas terdengar bergetar. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Kise berani untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Kuroko, perlahan namun cukup lama. Membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sangat syok dan hanya bisa terdiam seperti patung menerima ciuman yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Kuroko berusaha memundurkan tubuh hingga punggung menyentuh tembok di belakangnya, iris biru muda membelalak lebar, dua tangan berusaha mendorong dada pemuda kuning di hadapannya. Namun Kise terus merangsek maju, menumpukan semua beban tubuhnya ke depan, membuat Kuroko tidak bisa melawan. Kise memang sering memeluk atau merangkul pundaknya dengan sangat erat, namun tidak pernah sekali pun pemuda _energik_ itu menciumnya, apalagi di tempat umum seperti sekarang, untung saja meja yang mereka tempati berada di pojok, hingga tidak menjadikan mereka sebagai bahan tontonan umum.

Kise mengelap saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya menggunakan ibu jari, lelaki itu merasa sangat senang akhirnya bisa mencium pujaan hatinya, menyebabkan sebuah seringai muncul menghiasi wajah. Ekspresi Kise Ryouta sangat berbeda dan tidak pernah Kuroko lihat sebelumnya, namun tidak lama kemudian lelaki itu kembali menjadi seperti Kise yang biasanya.

"Ini _vanilla milkshakemu_ - _ssu_ ," Kise memberikan minuman manis itu pada Kuroko yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Kuroko merasakan pikirannya kacau, rasanya sangat aneh menerima ciuman seperti itu. Namun orang yang menciumnya adalah Kise Ryouta, sahabat dekat yang keberadaanya berarti. Banyak hal yang sudah mereka lalui bersama, Kise juga sudah sering membantunya. Iris biru muda memandang tepat pada sepasang iris keemasan, jelas ada sirat kebahagiaan di sana, "Ini tempat umum, Kise- _kun_." ujarnya tanpa sadar, setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

Kise tersenyum miring, "Jadi kalau di apartemen Tetsuya _cchi_ , boleh- _ssu_?"

Kuroko membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyesali apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya panik.

"Karena kau sudah kucium, dan Tetsuya _cchi_ sendiri tidak menolak, jadi Tetsuya _cchi_ harus jadi pacarku- _ssu_ ," Kise berkata lirih yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Kuroko seorang. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri seduktif.

Kuroko kembali membulatkan kedua irisnya, karena mendapatkan hal yang mengejutkan untuk kedua kalinya, lagi-lagi pikirannya kacau.

"T-tapi, Kise- _kun_ —" Ucap Kuroko panik, pemuda itu terlalu syok untuk menolak apa yang dengan seenak jidatnya Kise putuskan.

"Kau tidak bisa menolakku lagi, Tetsuya _cchi_ ," Ujarnya singkat. Padat.

Kuroko kembali terdiam, saat untuk yang kedua kalinya Kise Ryouta mengklaim bibirnya, demi membungkam penolakan yang mungkin akan Kuroko katakan seperti sebelumnya.

Kise melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh mungil malaikat birunya dengan erat dan hangat. Kembali di bisikkannya kalimat penuh cinta untuk kekasih barunya, "Tetsuya _cchi_ , _daisuki_."

Kuroko hanya diam saat untuk kesekian kalinya dipeluk erat seperti sekarang ini, dia tidak bisa membalas atau pun melepaskan rengkuhan hangat Kise di tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu membiarkan saja apa yang Kise lakukan padanya. Mulai saat ini mereka akan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi sesungguhnya Kuroko sendiri masih bingung harus berbuat apa, karena Kise adalah sahabat yang berarti dan dia tidak ingin menyakitinya, mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu dia bisa menumbuhkan perasaan untuk membalas semua cinta yang sudah Kise berikan. Kuroko hanya bisa berdo'a semoga keputusannya saat ini tidak akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri maupun Kise pada nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Furihata Kouki sedang menghitung uang yang ada di laci kasir, saat Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba datang menghampiri dan membuatnya sangat kaget. Kedua pipinya memerah saat menyadari Akashi berdiri terlalu dekat. Furihata tidak sanggup, ini sangat buruk untuk kesehatan jantungnya, karena sedari tadi jantungnya sudah berdebar kencang seperti mau meledak.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Akashi berujar pendek. "Apa kau sedang demam?" Telapak tangannya yang hangat ditempelkan pada dahi Furihata untuk mengecek apakah pemuda itu sedang sakit. Karena sejak Akashi datang, wajah Furihata terus memerah.

Furihata Kouki panik dan buru-buru melangkah mundur sebelum telapak tangan Akashi berhasil menyentuh dahinya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa membayangkan akan semerah apa wajahnya nanti bila Akashi benar-benar menyentuhnya. Mendengar suara Akashi saja dia tidak sanggup, apalagi bila sampai bersentuhan.

Furihata meninggalkan pemuda yang menjadi pujaannya di meja kasir seorang diri, saat orang yang men _supply_ barang datang mencarinya. Untuk kali ini, pemuda bersurai coklat ini sangat berterimakasih pada orang tersebut, hingga dia bisa selamat dari penyakit jantung yang akan kambuh saat sudah berdekatan dengan pemuda tampan bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Furihata membawa satu keranjang penuh macam-macam perlengkapan mandi yang akan dia susun di rak toko, namun entah karena dia sedang sial atau karena dewi fortuna sedang cuti, membuat pemuda itu jatuh dan menumpahkan semua barang yang dia bawa. Lebih sialnya lagi, kakinya terantuk lantai dan mengalirkan darah segar.

Akashi yang melihat Furihata terjatuh segera meninggalkan meja kasir dan berlari menuju teman sekaligus _kouhai_ nya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akashi begitu pemuda merah itu sampai di depan Furihata. "Bisa berdiri?" Tanyanya lagi.

Furihata menggangguk. Meski tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar bisa berdiri atau tidak.

"Akh!" Furihata merintih saat mencoba menggerakan kakinya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," Akashi berujar pelan, sebelum kemudian merangkulkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Furihata sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang lengan kiri pemuda bersurai coklat.

"Satsuki, tolong jaga kasirnya selama aku mengobati Kouki," Teriak Akashi Seijuurou pada salah satu gadis pekerja _part time_ bersurai gulali yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Lelaki beriris delima itu memapah Furihata dan membawanya ke ruangan khusus staff.

" _Ha'i,_ " Teriak Momoi Satsuki, kemudian bermonolog sendiri. "Akashi- _kun_ memang gentle." Sebelum kemudian terdiam dan membawa telapak tangannya ke kedua pipinya sendiri, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang sambil berbicara sendiri, " _Mou._ Akashi- _kun_ memang gentle tapi Tetsu- _kun_ tetap yang nomor satu di hatiku!"

Akashi Seijuurou menempelkan plester di luka Furihata, setelah membersihkan luka tersebut dengan cairan antiseptik dan menutupnya dengan kain kasa. Semua itu Akashi lakukan dengan telaten dan penuh kehati-hatian, karena biar bagaimana pun Furihata juga temannya di tempat kerja, dia tidak mau dicap Manajer sebagai patner kerja yang tega.

Lain Akashi lain pula Furihata, pemuda manis itu menggunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk memandang wajah tampan Akashi sepuas hati, karena kesempatan seperti sekarang ini jarang terjadi. Wajah tampan yang selalu menjadi bunga tidurnya kini ada di hadapannya dan mengobati lukanya dengan penuh perhatian. Sepertinya dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya.

Pemuda bersurai coklat ini tidak pernah menyesal sudah jatuh dan melukai kakinya kalau berakhir dengan di obati seperti sekarang ini. Mati sekarang pun dia rela. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi biarlah. Orang sedang jatuh cinta memang terkadang gila.

Tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari wajah tampan Akashi sejak pujaan hatinya merawat luka di kakinya. Seolah terhipnotis, pemuda manis ini ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang selama ini dia pendam dan rasakan seorang diri, karena tidak ada sedikit pun keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

Tapi setelah kejadian ini ternyata Akashi mau mengobatinya dengan lembut, menimbulkan keberanian yang entah datang dari mana. Ini mungkin akan menjadi kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidup, oleh karenanya dia tidak ingin menyesal. Dihembuskan napasnya perlahan, dia tutup kedua netra coklatnya. Sebelum kemudian berbisik lirih, namun masih dapat Akashi dengar dengan jalas.

"Akashi-kun, aku menyukaimu," Seolah seluruh beban terangkat dari pundaknya begitu ia berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya dan mengungkapkan hal yang memang ingin dia ucapkan sejak pertama kali bertemu Akashi. Dadanya berdebar-debar saat menunggu jawaban apa yang kiranya akan Akashi berikan padanya.

Akashi yang tengah menempelkan plester menghentikkan gerakannya tiba-tiba dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang manik coklat yang kini tengah terpejam.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana, Kouki?" Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaan yang sempat ia hentikan.

Furihata membuka mata perlahan sesaat setelah mendengar respon yang diberikan tentang pernyataan cintanya. Dia tahu kalau akan begini jadinya, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika ternyata rasanya sesakit ini. Walau demikian Furihata tidak menyesal sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Memang Akashi tidak menolaknya secara gamblang, namun dari jawaban yang pemuda merah itu berikan, sudah cukup memberi Furihata tanda jika pemuda yang dia cintai tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Etto ... Ano ... aku ingin ... aku ingin Akashi- _kun_ jadi kekasihku," Ujar Furihata pada akhirnya. Dia ingin Akashi menolaknya secara jelas, agar dia tidak lagi mengharapkan cinta pemuda penyuka warna merah itu.

Akashi masih berdiam diri, namun jemari kokohnya masih tetap menempelkan plester terakhir di luka yang sudah dia obati. Otaknya berpikir keras, memikirkan jawaban apa yang seharusnya diberikan. Sudah sejak lama dia sadar bila orientasinya tidak normal seperti kebanyakan pemuda di sekitarnya.

Oleh karenanya dia dengan mudah bisa menolak setiap gadis yang menyatakan cinta. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seorang pemuda yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan suka, bukan lewat surat atau pun lewat lirikan semata. Dalam kebisuan yang terjadi, ucapan Aomine dan Mibuchi terngiang di kepalanya seperti film yang di putar berulang kali, siapa tahu jika memiliki seorang kekasih hidupnya bisa menjadi lebih berwarna? Maka, dengan berbekal rasa penasaran dan ingin mencoba, pemuda maniak warna merah ini mengucapkan satu kata yang sanggup membuat hati seorang Furihata Kouki makin bergetar tidak terkendali.

"Baiklah," Akashi mengucapkannya dengan datar dan terkesan biasa saja.

"Eh?" Furihata yang mendapat jawaban tidak terduga hanya mampu mematung dan meronakan kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa 'Eh' yang kau ucapkan? Bukannya kau yang mengajaku pacaran?" Akashi berujar sebelum kemudian berdiri dan memandang Furihata.

"Jadi Seijuurou- _kun_ menerimaku?" Binar bahagia jelas terlihat di kedua mata coklatnya. "Eh, boleh 'kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Ucap Furihata malu-malu.

Akashi mengangkan telapak tangannya dan mengusapnya di surai coklat Furihata, sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Lakukan sesukamu."

Akashi meninggalkan Furihata di ruang khusus staff seorang diri untuk bersiap memulai bekerja kembali, dan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu masih merona seperti kepiting rebus, aura bahagia jelas menguar dari tubuhnya.

Akashi yakin selama ini dia tidak pernah salah. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda, seperti ada hal yang janggal. Jauh di sudut hati, dia merasa tidak seharusnya terburu-buru melakukan ini semua. Namun dia tepis segala perasaan yang mengganjal itu. Karena Akashi selalu benar, dan jika ada sesuatu diluar kendali dia akan berusaha mengubahnya membuat segalanya berada di bawah kuasanya, itulah yang dia percayai selama 23 tahun hidupnya.

 **TBC**

 **RnR?**

A/N:

Hello, Daisy Uchiha di sini #melambai

Udah lama gak nongol di ffn dan sekarang malah bikin fic baru, bukannya ngelanjutin fic lama

Aku butuh mood booster buat balikin moodku, dan jadilah fic ini. Untuk hutang fic, pasti bakal aku lunasi kok, nanti

Dan untuk AkaKuro shipper, selamat membaca semoga bisa menghibur.


	2. Chapter 2

**BACKSTREET**

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair: AkaKuro, KiKuro, AkaFuri

Warning: Mengandung unsur BL/Yaoi, Typo, Eyd berantakan dan ranjau bertebaran

Backstreet©Daisy Uchiha

Beta Reader© AuRi416

Cover©

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^_^

 **Backstreet Chapter 2**

Kuroko menutup pintu apartemen dan tidak lupa menguncinya, berbalik badan kemudian berjalan ke lift yang akan membawanya ke lobby utama. Namun sebelum sepasang kaki melangkah, teriakan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal menyapa gendang telinga, disusul oleh sepasang lengan putih yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat. Kuroko sangat mengenal siapa pemilik lengan tersebut, karena hampir sepanjang dua tahun bersekolah di SMA Seirin, lengan inilah yang selalu memberinya kehangatan.

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsuya _cchi_ ," Suara khas menyapa pagi Kuroko yang semula tenang, menjadi ribut seperti biasa saat Kise Ryouta sudah datang.

"L-lepas, Kise- _kun_ ," Kuroko menjawab datar.

"He... _nande_?" Kise merengut kecewa karena lagi-lagi Kuroko terlihat tidak menginginkannya. Mereka sudah pacaran, 'kan? Lalu apa masalahnya sekarang? Kalau dulu Kuroko masih belum menerimanya, mungkin Kise akan mengerti. Tetapi sekarang mereka sudah berstatus resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih, lalu apa salahnya Kise memeluk mahluk manis yang kini berada dalam rengkuhannya?

Kise Ryouta sangat mengerti kalau sebenarnya hanya dia yang dengan antusias menganggap mereka pacaran. Karena sedari awal Kuroko memang tidak mencintainya, Kise paham akan fakta tersebut. Namun dia ingin menutup mata dan telinga akan hal menyakitkan itu, biarlah kini Kuroko tidak menganggapnya kekasih, biarlah hanya dia yang mencintai. Namun dalam sudut hati, dia ingin Kuroko menerimanya, walau hanya sedikit saja. Pemuda _energik_ ini tahu bahwa hubungan yang rapuh tidak akan bertahan lama dan hanya akan menyakitinya saja. Tetapi, meski untuk sementara Kuroko sudah jadi miliknya, jadi biarkanlah dia merasakan sedikit saja kebahagian memiliki sang Pujaan di sisi. Meskipun dia tahu ini hanyalah ilusi semata.

Kise menundukkan wajah dan mengecup sudut bibir Kuroko, lembut. Kedua lengannya masih memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil, erat dan hangat. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kuroko sambil mengurai pelukan sepihaknya, karena seperti biasa, Kuroko tidak menolak atau pun membalasnya.

Sang Model memandang sepasang netra biru yang juga ikut memandangnya, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi putih Kuroko dengan ibu jari. Kuroko hanya diam, tidak menepis.

"Ini masih di depan pintu apartemenku, Kise- _kun_ , bisa saja ada orang yang akan melihat kita," Dalam hening yang menyelimuti akhirnya Kuroko Tetsuya bersuara.

Kise terkekeh ringan, sebelum kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik lirih, "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya di apartemen Tetsuya _cchi_ nanti."

Pemuda jelmaan malaikat itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lelah, karena pada akhirnya Kise salah mengerti akan apa yang dia ucapkan. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Kuroko berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kise seorang diri, dibalas pekikan tidak rela oleh si Pemuda bersurai kuning yang kemudian masih saja menggerutu karena ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya meletakkan tas di atas meja dengan serampangan, tidak perduli pada anggapan teman-teman sekelas. Bibirnya mencebik dengan pipi yang digembungkan, dia sedang kesal. Wajah boleh saja datar, tapi dari mata jernihnya jelas terlihat jika malaikat biru itu sedang jengkel setengah mati. Siapa lagi penyebabnya jika bukan pemuda tampan yang masih setia mengekori hingga masuk ke kelasnya, padahal jelas-jelas Kise itu kakak kelas bukan teman sebangkunya.

"Tetusya _cchi_ , apa salahnya sih aku menciumu tadi- _ssu_?"

Kuroko masih merengut, namun kepalanya ditolehkan ke samping, memandang Kise jengkel. "Tapi itu di kereta, Kise- _kun_. Tentu saja salah." Dengan suaranya yang datar, dia menumpahkan segala kekesalan.

Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan indah, dua bibir ranum yang mengerucut, membuat Kise Ryouta kembali memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Kuroko. "Aku ingin semua orang di dunia ini tahu kalau malaikat biru di depanku sudah ada yang punya- _ssu_."

Kuroko melotot galak saat kekasihnya kembali menciumnya di tempat umum. Meski malah terlihat seperti tatapan merajuk di mata Kise Ryouta. Ingat! Sekarang mereka ada di kelas Kuroko, memang belum banyak yang datang tapi tetap saja ada beberapa temannya yang melihat aksi Kise barusan.

Kagami yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menghadiahkan jitakan manis di kepala pirang, pemuda kekar itu hanya berusaha mewakili Kuroko untuk memberi pelajaran pada si pemuda berkelebihan tenaga itu.

"Kagami _cchi_ , hidoi- _ssu_!" Kise mengusap kepala pirangnya yang kini berdenyut nyeri.

"Jangan berbuat mesum pagi-pagi begini, Kise," Kagami melotot dan berjalan ke mejanya sendiri yang terletak di belakang meja sang Bayangan.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya mencibir pada sikap Kagami, sebelum langsung memeluk kekasihnya sambil merengek meminta pembelaan. "Tetsuyacchi—"

Kuroko mendorong tubuh Kise, tidak ingin dijadikan boneka beruang sang Kekasih. Sebelum akhirnya menghadap ke meja Kagami dan mengobrol tentang pertandingan basket yang akan mereka lakukan bulan depan. Mengabaikan Kise yang kini mulai merengek karena lagi-lagi tidak diacuhkan oleh Tetsuya _cchi_ -nya.

Bel yang berdentang nyaring membuat Kise berhenti merengek, dia harus segera kembali ke kelasnya sebelum wali kelas bertampang seram datang terlebih dahulu, dia tidak ingin mendapat hukuman karena terlambat.

"Aku ke kelasku dulu ya, Tetsuya _cchi_. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti- _ssu_ , jadi jangan ke mana-mana sebelum aku datang," Kise berkata panjang lebar, kemudian memberikan ciuman manis di pipi sang kekasih.

Kuroko yang lagi-lagi di cium tanpa ijin hanya bisa diam dan membolakkan kedua netra biru jernihnya. Sedangkan Kise, tanpa melihat reaksi kekasihnya, meninggalkan kelas Kuroko dan berlari menuju kelasnya sendiri di lantai satu dengan senyum lebar terpasang di muka.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa Seijuurou- _kun_ dipanggil ke ruangan manager?" Furihata bertanya penasaran. Netra coklatnya memang memandang ke jajaran snack yang sedang dia susun, namun semua perhatiannya tertuju pada satu entitas yang kini hanya berdiam diri di balik meja kasir menggantikan Momoi yang shift kerjanya berakhir 30 menit lalu.

"Bukan hal yang terlalu penting," Akashi menjawab datar.

Furihata mengepalkan telapak tangannya, bibir digigit demi mengurangi sakit hati yang dia rasakan, "Apa kepindahanmu dari _konbini_ ini bukan hal yang penting, Seijuurou- _kun_?"

Akashi memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda bersurai coklat yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, "Jangan kekanak-kanakan, Kouki! Kau bukan ibuku. Aku tidak harus mengatakan semua hal padamu, 'kan?"

Furihata membolakan kedua netranya saat mendengar jawaban sang Kekasih, pemuda ini cukup terkejut mendengar kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari bibir seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"T-tapi Seijuurou- _kun_ , aku—" Dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal mengganjal yang bersarang di kepala, mulutnya seakan terkunci.

"Cukup, Kouki! Kita sedang bekerja saat ini," Putus pemuda berambut merah tersebut, dia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak penting dan hanya membuang waktu.

Furihata hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepala saat mendengar kalimat bernada final yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Dia tahu Akashi adalah tipe orang yang perfeksionis dalam segala hal. Tipe orang yang tidak akan mencampur adukkan masalah pribadi ke dalam pekerjaan, dan dia setuju akan hal itu. Namun, dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa tidak diberitahu sama sekali tetang kepindahan Akashi dari _konbini_ tempat mereka bekerja sekarang. Furihata adalah kekasih Akashi Seijuurou, 'kan? Apakah salah bila dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya? Apakah benar Akashi menganggapnya sebagai kekasih?

.

.

.

.

Mulai hari ini Akashi Seijuurou telah resmi dipindahkan ke _konbini_ yang terletak di distrik 45 dekat stasiun kereta. Kini dia sudah tidak berada dalam satu tempat kerja dengan Furihata Kouki sang Kekasih, hal tersebut diam-diam membuatnya merasa lega, entah karena apa.

Pintu otomatis terbuka menandakan ada pengunjung masuk, pada jam malam seperti sekarang yang datang biasanya adalah pegawai yang baru saja pulang dari kantor dan mampir untuk membeli makan malam kemasan. Namun, entah mengapa kali ini yang datang justru malaikat bersurai biru penebar aroma manis _vanilla_. Akashi bukanlah penyuka sesuatu yang berbau manis, tapi entah mengapa wangi _vanilla_ yang satu ini sanggup membuatnya langsung merasa kecanduan. Akashi mengedipkan iris delimanya, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dia lihat memang manusia, bukan malaikat jatuh dari langit seperti di iklan yang pernah dia lihat. Kesimpulan yang didapat adalah, mahluk yang berada dalam jarak pandangnya merupakan manusia asli jelmaan malaikat. Silahkan kalian berpikir bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou berlebihan, tetapi memang begitulah adanya.

Akashi memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada mahluk mungil yang terlihat sibuk memilah _snack_ yang akan dibeli. Sang Pemuda tampan bersurai merah menurunkan pandangannya pada bibir tipis yang sepertinya terlihat menggoda untuk dilumat. Akashi terdiam saat sadar hal apa yang baru saja melintas di pikirkannya, terlebih lagi karena pemikiran itu ditujukan pada pemuda yang jelas-jelas baru dilihatnya pertama kali.

Bahkan saat bersama Furihata Kouki yang merupakan kekasih resmi, Akashi tidak pernah berpikiran ingin mencium bibirnya. Tapi kenapa saat melihat mahluk biru muda itu, dia sangat ingin melakukannya? Bahkan merasa sangat penasaran selembut apa kulit putih pucat si Mungil saat berada dalam sentuhannya. Apalagi surai biru muda itu yang terlihat sangat lembut, ingin sekali menyentuhnya dalam tiap sela jari. Oke! Sepertinya otak sehat Akashi Seijuurou bergeser cukup jauh saat melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya, hingga tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang berseliweran dalam benaknya.

Kuroko sudah membeli beberapa _snack_ dan minuman _isotonik_ untuk mengisi lemari pendingin di apartemen, sambil mengingat-ingat apa saja kebutuhan yang mungkin terlupakan. Tidak berselang lama, dia ingat persediaan susu _vanilla_ kesukaannya habis, namun kedua tangan sudah penuh memegang belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Netra biru jernih memandang sekeliling _konbini_ mencoba mencari bantuan, dan sosok bersurai hijau yang sedang berjongkok di depan salah satu rak terlihat sangat dia kenal.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati pemuda tampan berkacamata yang sedang menghitung bersediaan barang dengan secarik kertas di tangan.

"Midorima- _kun_ ," Suara bernada datar mengalun indah dari sepasang bibir tipis.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Midorima Shintarou menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menolah ke belakang. Namun tidak didapati siapa pun di sana, dia kembali menghitung dan entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Kuroko yang mengerti jika Midorima tidak menyadari keberadaanya, kembali memanggil dengan suara lebih keras, "Midorima- _kun_!"

Midorima kembali memalingkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya sudah berada tepat di belakangnya dengan wajah datar.

"T-tidak bisakah kau muncul dengan cara biasa, Kuroko!?" Midorima berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, sebelum kemudian menaikan kacamata yang bertengger di wajah.

Kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda maniak _Oha-Asa_ itu hanya dibalas Kuroko Tetsuya dengan tatapan datar juga wajah _innocent._ Namun, pemuda penyuka segala hal yang berbau _vanilla_ ini tidak sadar jika tingkahnya itu membuat seorang Midorima yang _tsundere_ meronakan kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, _nanodayo_? Kau butuh bantuan?" Ujar Midoriman sembari melihat barang belanjaan yang di bawa si Malaikat biru, "B-bukan berarti aku peduli, _nanodayo_ ," lanjut si _Megane_ lagi.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Namun tidak luput dari pandangan jeli seorang Akashi yang sedang berdiam diri di meja kasir sambil memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan kotak susu _vanilla_ yang biasa aku beli, Midorima- _kun_?" Kuroko mengedikkan dagunya ke arah jejeran susu bubuk dengan berbagai rasa yang terpajang di rak, "Tanganku penuh," ujarnya lagi.

Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamata yang bahkan tidak bergerak semili pun dari tempat semula, sebelum berjalan ke rak susu yang ditunjuk oleh Kuroko dan mengambilkan pesanan si Surai biru muda.

"Aku akan membawakannya ke kasir. Ayo!"

" _Ha'i. Arigatou_ , Midorima- _kun_."

Keduanya berjalan ke meja kasir dalam hening, tidak ada yang mencoba membuka percakapan. Karena memang keduanya bukan tipe orang yang mudah membuka obrolan, meski sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah cukup lama saling mengenal.

Kuroko meletakkan semua barang belanjaanya di meja kasir, iris biru jernih memandang sepasang delima yang rupanya juga tengah memberikan pandangan _intens_ pada dirinya. Iris Kagami juga berwarna merah, namun tidak seindah dan semempesona iris pemuda di depannya. Kuroko bahkan tidak sadar sudah berapa lama waktu yang dia lewati untuk memandangi keindahan yang tersaji.

"Selamat malam manis, apa ada yang lain lagi?" Ini bukan Akashi Seijuuro yang biasanya. Seorang Akashi tidak akan pernah menggoda orang lain, tidak akan pernah berbicara selembut ini pada orang yang bahkan belum dia kenal dengan baik. Pemuda tampan ini bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal itu pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Wajah datar yang dimiliki Kuroko menutupi rasa jengkel yang kini bersarang di dada, mana ada pemuda yang mau disebut manis, sekali pun semua orang menggap dia semanis madu. Tapi, hei! Bahkan Kuroko tidak mengenal siapa pemuda bersurai merah itu, yang dengan seenak jidatnya memanggilnya manis. Sepertinya Kuroko harus memberikan salam perkenalan berupa _ignite pass_ pada pemuda yang sudah membuatnya jengkel sekaligus terpesona sejak awal pertemuan.

"Tidak ada," Kepala ditolehkan ke samping, ke mana pun asal jangan iris delima yang menghipnotisnya.

Akashi terkekeh mendapati respon tidak biasa dari pemuda manis yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai incarannya. Biasanya semua orang selalu memujanya, dan kini saat ada pemuda yang jelas-jelas sudah sukses merebut _atensi_ nya pada pandangan pertama, malah mengabaikannya. Apa Kuroko belum tahu jika Akashi Seijuuro sudah menginginkan sesuatu, maka dia akan mendapatkannya? Bagaimana pun cara yang harus ditempuh.

Setelah menyebutkan total harga belanjaan yang harus dibayar, Akashi kembali melancarkan aksi menggodanya. Selagi menunggu sang Pemuda incaran mengambil uang di dompet.

"Mau gratis?" Ujar Akashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang sejak pertama kali sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Kuroko mendongakkan kepala memandang petugas kasir yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menggoda.

"Cukup beritahu namamu dan semua lunas. Bahkan kau boleh mengambil semua yang ada di toko ini," Akashi tersenyum tampan. Senyum yang bahkan sanggup membuat semua wanita menjerit histeris dan bertekuk lutut di bawah kendalinya.

Kuroko merengut mendengar penuturan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Apa-apaan itu, memang dia kira Kuroko Tetsuya itu gampangan?

Akashi menjilat bibirnya seduktif, manusia jelmaan malaikat di depannya memang benar-benar menarik dan membuatnya ingin menghujaninya dengan ciuman. Dicondongkan tubuh atletisnya, untuk membisikan kalimat yang sanggup membuat dada Kuroko Tetsuya bergetar.

"Kau memang menarik, Manis," Dengan gerakkan cepat, dijilatnya cuping telinga pemuda yang sudah sejak awal menggodanya.

Tubuh Kuroko bergetar mendapati sentuhan Akashi di telinganya. Dengan terburu-buru di letakkannya uang untuk membayar belanjaan, sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja kasir dengan kemampuan _misdirection_ yang dimiliki.

" _Shit_! Dia benar-benar manis," Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi mengumpat, saat mendapati dirinya sudah terjerat dalam perangkap yang bernama cinta.

"Kau kenapa, _nanodayo_?" Tanya Midorima yang entah muncul dari mana.

Kalau saja _mood_ nya sedang tidak bagus, mungkin pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah memberikan tatapan mematikan, namun kali ini si Hijau sedang beruntung.

"Siapa dia?" Akashi bertanya tanpa melihat ke arah si _Megane_.

"Maksudmu Kuroko Tetsuya?" Jawab Midorima seakan tahu apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi namanya Tetsuya?" Ujar Akashi memastikan. Bibir yang biasanya terkatup rapat itu akhirnya melengkungkan senyum indah namun menyimpan sejuta makna.

Midorima bergidik ngeri, dia tahu persis apa yang ada dalam benak pewaris tunggal Akashi. Karena biar bagaimana pun, dia dan Akashi sudah berteman sejak kecil. Midorima tahu, jika Akashi sudah menetapkan target, maka jangan harap bisa lolos dari jerat pesona yang dimilikinya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, _nanodayo_?" Midorima berujar, "B-bukan berarti aku ingin tahu, _nanodayo_ ," ucap si _Tsundere_ lagi.

Akashi berhenti tersenyum dan memandang sahabatnya, irisnya menyipit, "Bukan urusanmu, Shintarou."

Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun, "Bukankah kau sudah punya kekasih, Akashi?"

Akashi Seijuurou memang tidak pernah menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada Aomine Daiki atau pada Mibuchi Reo, bukan karena dia tidak percaya pada mereka. Hanya saja, dia sudah berteman sedari kecil dengan Midorima Shintarou, dan mereka cukup dekat. Hingga bukan hal yang aneh bila Midorima tahu apa yang tidak diketahui oleh Aomine maupun Mibuchi, lagipula mereka sama-sama bekerja sambilan di toko.

Akashi tersentak, bibirnya terbuka hendak mengumandangkan jawab, namun kembali di katupkan. Kaget karena sudah melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang dia sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Furihata Kouki. Akashi masih terdiam cukup lama, namun otak cerdasnya menyusun bermacam rencana yang harus dilakukan untuk mendekati si Surai biru muda, meski dengan status yang kini mengikatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya cemberut, bibirnya mencebik, iris birunya melotot galak, dia sedang kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Kalau mahluk kuning yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya menghujaninya dengan kecupan di pipi? Oke, memang Kise Ryouta berhak melakukan hal itu padanya, tapi tidak bisakah Kise melakukannya di apartement saja? Bukan di atap sekolah dan disaksikan oleh teman-teman keduanya?

" _Yamette kudasai_ , Kise- _kun_ ," Kepala dimiringkan menghadap pemuda kuning di sampingnya. Namun, hal tersebut justru dimanfaatkan Kise untuk memberikan kecupan tepat di bibir, hingga membuat Kuroko semakin berang dibuatnya.

" _Mou_!" Kise merajuk seperti biasanya. "Sudah ku bilang untuk memanggil nama kecilku 'kan- _ssu_?!"

"Aku belum terbiasa, Kise—" Dan kembali Kuroko dihadiahi kecupan dibibir ranumnya, bahkan sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Kise terkekeh senang, "Biasakanlah, Tetsuya _cchi_." Pelukan di perut si Biru dieratkan, mengabaikan dengusan tak suka yang dikumandangkan Kagami, "Atau Tetsuya _cchi_ mau aku hukum lagi- _ssu_?"

Tubuh Kuroko menegang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, dia tidak ingin dihukum lagi dengan menjadi boneka beruang Kise semalaman, seperti minggu lalu. Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya panik.

" _H-ha'i_ , Ryouta- _kun_ ," Pasrah Kuroko menjawab.

"Tetsuya _cchi kawaii-ssu_ ," Kise berteriak heboh. "Aku jadi ingin menciummu- _ssu_."

Kuroko merotasikan bola matanya, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan dan meng- _ignite pass_ kekasih berisiknya.

Kise memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram akibat _ignite pass_ yang dihadiahkan sang Kekasih mungil. "Tetsuya _cchi_ , _hidoi-ssu_."

Kuroko hanya memandang datar, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Sementara Kagami dan Koganei terbawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat si Mungil mengeluarkan jurus andalan. Mereka berdua sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya di _ignite pass_ dan mereka masih sayang nyawa, memilih untuk tidak menolong Kise.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan, sebab Akashi mendapat giliran untuk berjaga di meja kasir, saat Kuroko kembali menyambangi _konbini_ untuk membeli roti tawar dan beberapa selai. Bibir merah Kuroko langsung cemberut saat mendapati sepasang iris delima terus mengikuti pergerakannya, dia merasa ditelanjangi. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak memasuki _konbini_ hingga sekarang akan membayar, iris delima mempesona itu terus _intens_ memandanginya dari rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Kuroko melihat _name tag_ terpasang di seragam karyawan yang terlihat sangat pas dan rapih, sebelum kemudian mengumandangkan protes. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi menyeringai tampan, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Iris biru jernih Kuroko melotot, meski rautnya masih datar, jelas terlihat di matanya kalau dia sedang kesal, "Tidak boleh. Nanti kau suka padaku," jawab Kuroko enteng tidak serius.

"He... Tetsuya sudah tahu kalau aku suka padamu?" Akashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda.

"Jangan memanggil dengan nama kecilku, Akashi- _kun_!" Protes Kuroko dengan wajah yang masih datar seperti sebelumnya. "Kau bukan teman dekat, apalagi pacarku."

"Tetsuya mau aku jadi pacarmu?"

Kuroko diam, malas menjawab lagi. Dia akan membuat catatan dalam kepalanya, supaya tidak masuk ke _konbini_ ini saat ada Akashi yang sedang berjaga.

"Jadi berapa semuanya?" Ujar Kuroko seraya membuka dompetnya, tidak mengindahkan iris delima yang terus memandangi wajahnya.

"Gratis untuk Tetsuya—" Jawab Akashi ringan, "—tapi sebagai gantinya berikan nomor ponselmu padaku," menebar senyum menggoda.

Kuroko diam, sebelum akhirnya kabur menggunakan _misdirection_ tanpa mengambil barang belanjaanya.

Akashi sangat terkejut saat Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang, tetapi hanya bisa menyeringai. Sungguh dia benar-benar penasaran, karena selama ini dia yang selalu dikejar oleh para gadis atau pun lelaki berorientasi belok. Sekarang baru ada sesosok mahluk manis, yang secara terangang-terangan tampak tidak berminat padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou- _kun_."

Akashi mengangkat wajah, memandang ke depan saat mendengar panggilan yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kouki?"

Furihata mendorong sebuah kursi ke belakang, sebelum kemudian mendudukan diri di bangku perpustakaan—tepat di depan meja tempat Akashi duduk. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis seraya menyodorkan kotak kue pada kekasihnya, "Aku mau mengantarkan kue ini, Seijuurou- _kun_."

Interaksi keduanya menarik perhatian semua orang yang saat itu juga berada di perpustakaan, mereka penasaran pada identitas pemuda manis berseragam SMA yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan sang Idola semua wanita di Universitas Tokyo ini. Berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran di kepala masing-masing. Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang berani bersuara, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya diam dan mengamati interaksi keduanya.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis, sedangkan jemari kokohnya menutup buku yang sedang dia baca. Iris delima memandang pada kotak kue itu tanpa minat, sebab dia tidak suka makanan manis, apalagi kue yang menurutnya berkelebihan gula. Namun, kalau Kuroko Tetsuya yang manis sih Akashi dengan senang hati 'memakan'nya. Memikirkan hal tersebut saja sudah membuat bibir Akashi menerbitkan seringai, apalagi kalau benar-benar melakukannya?

Furihata memandang bingung pada kekasihnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Akashi pikirkan sampai membuat lelaki tampan tersebut menyeringai. Dia mengangkat tangan dan melambaikannya tepat di depan wajah tampan sang Kekasih.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Seijuurou- _kun_?"

Akashi berderham sebentar, membenarkan posisi duduknya, kemudian menatap sepasang netra coklat yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Dia benar-benar merasa kacau sekarang, hanya dengan sekali bertemu sosok manis Kuroko Tetsuya saja sudah membuatnya begini, apalagi jika dia bisa memiliki malaikat bersurai biru tersebut? Dia bahkan sampai mengabaikan eksistensi kekasih resminya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Akashi menjawab, "Ya," perlahan dia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, "Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanyanya lagi untuk basa-basi.

"Hu'um" Yang dibalas senyum manis oleh pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

Akashi memang tidak suka makanan manis, tapi dia cukup menghargai jerih payah orang lain. Maka dia akan menerima pemberian Furihata, meski tidak janji akan memakannya.

"Nanti ku makan. Terimakasih," Akashi mengambil kotak tersebut dan menyimpannya di sebelah tasnya. "Kau sudah makan? Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam" Ujar Akashi saat melihat jam tangan yang menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

Furihata menggelengkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Baiklah. Ayo makan di cafe seberang kampus. Burger tidak masalah bukan?" Ajak Akashi sembari membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja.

Furihata meremas jemarinya, gugup, dengan terbata dia mengatakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya, "Bagaimana kalau makan malam di apartementku?"

"Kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Akashi cukup terkejut.

Furihata menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Sebelum kemudian bertanya pelan, "Seijuurou- _kun_ ingin makan apa?"

"Sup tofu," Akashi menjawab spontan.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Universitas Tokyo menuju apartement Furihata tidak berlangsung lama, hanya sekitar 30 menit menggunakan mobil sport Akashi.

Apartement Furihata termasuk sederhana, menurut ukuran tuan muda macam Akashi yang sudah terbiasa hidup mewah. Walau demikian, apartement ini terlihat cukup nyaman dan bersih untuk di tinggali.

Furihata sudah mulai berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Sedangkan Seijuurou tengah sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling tempat tinggal kekasihnya, entah apa yang dia cari. Pemuda tampan itu hanya berusaha membunuh waktu, sebab dia belum terbiasa berduaan saja dengan Furihata, meskipun mereka telah resmi menjalin kasih selama satu bulan terakhir, rasanya masih tidak nyaman.

Tidak sengaja iris merahnya melihat beberapa bingkai foto yang terpajang di samping TV. Bukan foto acara _bunkasai_ , bukan juga foto wajah tersenyum Furihata Kouki yang membuat Akashi tertarik. Namun sebuah foto dengan sosok malaikat biru muda tengah menggunakan pakaian maid yang menjadi daya tarik paling besar baginya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tetap berekspresi datar saat menggunakan baju maid dan juga bandana telinga kucing, menambah kadar manisnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Sekali pun Kuroko berpenampilan sangat berbeda, namun dia bisa langsung mengenalinya. Akashi tersenyum sangat tipis saat menyadari bahwa ternyata dunia memang sempit, dia tidak menyesal sudah datang ke apartement Furihata, kalau hal penting ini menjadi hadiahnya.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , makan malam sudah siap," Teriak Furihata dari arah dapur.

Akashi memutuskan pandangnnya pada foto yang sangat menarik mintanya, sebelum kemudian berjalan santai menuju dapur dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di bibirnya.

Acara makan malam telah usai, dilalui dalam diam karena seorang Akashi tidak terbiasa makan sambil berbicara. Kini sepasang kekasih itu tengah duduk di atas sofa, menonton Televisi dan sesekali mengobrol singkat. Sebab Akashi tampak sangat serius memperhatikan layar kaca, Furihata jadi enggan mengganggu. Padahal sepasang iris delima sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura menonton, dia sibuk memandangi foto indah sang malaikat biru yang terpampang tepat di sebelah TV, sungguh membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi pada acara yang ditayangkan.

Entah karena apa, entah siapa yang memulai. Kini Furihata sudah berada dalam rengkuhan hangat Akashi yang tampak memejamkan mata. Wajah keduanya sudah sangat dekat, jarak tidak sampai sejengkal membentang. Akashi memiringkan kepalanya hendak mencium orang sudah pasrah di pelukan, aroma manis _vanilla_ dan sepasang netra jernih biru muda terbayang. Namun saat Akashi membuka matanya, tiba-tiba warna biru muda memudar, berganti menjadi warna cokelat hangat. Akashi terkejut dan melepaskan rengkuhan lengannya di pinggang Furihata dengan tergesa.

Furihata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam dengan mata terbelalak kaget, tidak mengerti apa yang membuat kekasihnya tiba-tiba bersikap aneh seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang."

Akashi mengambil tas miliknya, meninggalkan Furihata begitu saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan atas sikapnya. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar tanpa menengok atau berkata sepatah kata pun lagi. Bahkan Akashi tidak melihat raut kecewa dan terluka yang terpeta jelas di wajah kekasihnya.

 **TBC**

A/N:

Hai, selamat malam. Akhirnya bisa update juga. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

Buat AuRi, makasih lho udah bikin tulisanku lebih enak di baca, dan melengkapi missing scene yang gak bisa aku genapi. Thanks a lot.

Buat yang udah log in: seidocamui, Nakamoto Yuu Na, dan Akiko Daisy. Udah di bales lewat PM ya.

Akafuri: wah sayang sekali. Tapi terimakasih ya buat supportnya, aku sangat menghargai. Dan kalau gak sanggup, gak terusin juga gpp kok, jangan di paksakan. Aku paham kalo masing-masing orang punya selera masing-masing.

See you next chap, ya..

Warm regards,

Daisy Uchiha


	3. Chapter 3

**BACKSTREET**

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair: AkaKuro, KiKuro, AkaFuri

Warning: Mengandung unsur BL/Yaoi, Typo, Eyd berantakan dan ranjau bertebaran

Rated: T+

Backstreet©Daisy Uchiha

Beta Reader© AuRi416

Cover©

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^_^

 **Backstreet Chapter 3**

Akashi membanting pintu apartment hingga menimbulkan bunyi debaman keras. _Coat_ dilepas kasar dan dilemparkan sembarangan, sebelum kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Pikiran kalut, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga membuat matanya berhalusinasi tentang sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Sedangkan jelas-jelas saat itu, orang yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya ada Furihata Kouki, kekasihnya sendiri. Akashi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Furihata setelahnya, dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk memalingkan wajah dan memilih untuk pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Akashi mengacak surai merahnya hingga kusut masai. Kepala menengadah dengan mata terpejam, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran namun sosok manis bersurai biru muda makin berseliweran di dalam kepala, dia bahkan dapat mengingat dengan sangat jelas semanis apa wajah berekspresi datar itu dan harum wangi tubuh yang sangat menggodanya.

" _Shit_!" Akashi mengumpat. Jemari kokoh melepas beberapa kancing kemeja yang serasa mencekik leher. Kaki melangkah lebar meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berjalan tergesa menuju kamar mandi, sebab dia butuh sesuatu yang dingin untuk menghilangkan bayangan manis Kuroko Tetsuya di dalam kepala merahnya.

Tidak tahu keistimewaan apa yang ada pada diri Kuroko Tetsuya, sampai membuatnya terus terbayang seperti sekarang. Karena baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Akashi berang, dadanya terasa sesak dan rasanya sangat ingin memukul sesuatu untuk melampiaskan amarah. Sebab tepat di depan mata, Kuroko Tetsuya sedang dirangkul dengan sangat mesra oleh pemuda berisik bersurai kuning cerah, dan yang membuat Akashi semakin jengkel adalah, reaksi Kuroko yang diam saja tampak tidak menolak. Apa si Biru muda tidak merasa jika dia sedang cemburu berat?

Memang, sejak Kuroko memasuki _konbini_ tempat Akashi bekerja, Kise sudah merangkul pundak Kuroko erat seperti biasa. Meski Kuroko sendiri sudah berusaha melepaskan, namun Kise kembali merangkul lagi dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya pemuda bersurai biru itu lelah sendiri dan membiarkan Kise berbuat sesukanya. Bahkan, tanpa sungkan Kise mencium pipi putih Kuroko begitu ada kesempatan.

Kini, Kuroko dan Kise sedang berada di depan meja kasir. Menunggu Akashi menghitung total belanjaan mereka sebelum kemudian membayarnya.

Kuroko tahu, sejak dia memasuki _konbini_ hingga sekarang, tatapan tajam Akashi selalu mengikuti kemana pun dia dan Kise melangkah, semua itu sungguh membuatnya jengah. Tolong digaris bawahi, Akashi menatapnya tajam atau lebih tepatnya memberikan pelototan penuh amarah. Kuroko tidak suka itu, sebab dia bukanlah tahanan yang harus di awasi, bukan juga pacar yang harus dibatasi gerak-geriknya oleh si Surai Merah.

"Setelah ini mau makan malam di luar, Tetsuya _cchi_?" Ujar Kise pada kekasih mungilnya.

Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan. Pandangan sepenuhnya tertuju pada layar _gadget_ , berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari iris merah yang terus menatapnya tajam. "Boleh, Ryouta- _kun_ , aku mau _vanilla milkshake_."

Kise memandang kekasihnya kaget, meskipun seharusnya dia sudah tidak terkejut lagi akan jawaban si Malaikat mungil.

"He... itu minuman, sayang," Kise mencubit pipi pucat Kuroko karena gemas dengan tingkah si Mungil. "Bukan makanan- _ssu_ ," Lanjut Kise lagi.

Kise tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Akashi mendengar obrolannya dengan Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko sendiri memang sengaja mengabaikan atensi si Merah.

Kuroko mengerucutkan bibir, merajuk. Sejenak melupakan keberadaan pemuda bersurai merah yang masih berdiri di seberangnya. "Tapi aku mau itu, Ryouta- _kun_."

Kise terkekeh saat mendapati tingkah manis kekasihnya, bolehkah dia berharap jika Kuroko sudah benar-benar menerimanya?

" _Ha'i, ha'i_. Tapi setelah kita makan malam, ya- _ssu_?" Kise berseru senang.

Kuroko mengangguk semangat. Benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Akashi saat sudah berkaitan dengan minuman favoritnya. Pemuda manis ini bahkan sudah tak perduli lagi pada atensi berlebihan yang Akashi berikan.

Akashi yang cemburu hanya bisa diam, dia sadar jika si Malaikat belum menjadi miliknya, dia tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya. Bahkan dia bisa memastikan jika pemuda tampan bersurai kuning adalah kekasih Kuroko, melihat interaksi keduanya yang sangat dekat, dan juga Kuroko yang sepertinya tidak keberatan diperlakukan demikian.

Akashi memegang minuman isotonik yang akan di masukkan dalam karton belanja dengan kencang, bahkan hampir saja menghancurkannya, kalau saja dia tidak memiliki pengendalian diri yang sudah terlatih. Pemuda tampan itu kembali memasukkan barang belanjaan dalam kantong—dengan asal, tak perduli jika ada yang rusak. Saat ini perasaanya jauh lebih penting dari pada apa pun.

Setelah semua transaksi selesai dilakukan. Pasangan _biru kuning_ tersebut meninggalkan _konbini_ diiringi berbagai celotehan Kise tentang acara makan malam dan kencan mereka selanjutnya. Jujur saja semua hal tersebut membuat Akashi marah dan cemburu, dia sekarang sudah sadar sepenuhnya akan perasaanya yang menyukai Kuroko, jelas saja dia cemburu saat melihat orang yang disukai bersama orang lain, 'kan?

Akashi sendiri bingung, kenapa dia tidak merasakan emosi semacam itu pada sosok Furihata. Bahkan sejak pandangan pertama, Akashi sudah memikirkan hal tidak-tidak yang ingin dilakukanya pada Kuroko; ingin mencium, merasakan sehalus apa kulit putih itu saat disentuh dan selembut apa surai biru langit saat berada di sela jarinya.

Sedangkan pada kekasihnya sendiri, Akashi tidak pernah ingin melakukannya. Jangankan menginginkan, membayangkan saja tidak pernah dan Akashi bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Ya, dia menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar menginginkan seseorang untuk dijadikan miliknya seorang, hanya dia.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko tengah asyik membaca Light Novel saat seseorang bersurai coklat mendudukan diri di sebelah pemuda manis itu. Kuroko diam saja bukan karena sombong, tapi memang pada dasarnya dia pendiam dan tidak pandai untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tidak seperti kekasih berisiknya yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Kuroko jengkel.

"Boleh 'kan aku duduk di sini, Kuroko- _kun_?" Pemuda bersurai coklat memulai pembicaraan.

Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepala dan memandang sosok teman sekelasnya sekilas saja. Kemudian kembali menunduk untuk menekuni Light novelnya di atas meja, namun cahaya terang dari layar telepon genggam Furihata Kouki yang diletakan di samping novel mengusik pandangannya. Tanpa sengaja iris biru jernih melihat foto yang dijadikan wallpaper, dia seperti mengenal orang yang ada di foto tersebut. Surai merah, iris delima mempesona dan wajah yang luar biasa tampan. Kalau tidak salah namanya Akashi, pegawai _konbini_ yang selama ini selalu menggodanya.

"Tumben Kuroko- _kun_ sendirian. Tidak bersama Kise- _senpai_?"

Kuroko mendengus saat mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, membuatnya mengingat alasan kenapa di jam pulang sekolah seperti sekarang, dia masih berada di perpustakaan, "Sedang ada jam pelajaran tambahan, dan aku dipaksa menunggunya."

Furihata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang rekan, untuk memandang layar telpon yang sedang dia pegang dengan tatapan sedih, sebelum kemudian berkata lirih. "Kau beruntung. Sepertinya Kise- _senpai_ sangat mencintaimu, Kuroko- _kun_ ," Bibir digigit demi mengurangi sesak di dada. Furihata bukannya menyukai Kise, dia hanya merasa iri dengan semua cinta dan perhatian yang Kise limpahkan pada Kuroko. Sedangkan hubungannya dengan Akashi entah pantas disebut sebagai pasangan kekasih atau tidak, mengingat Akashi tidak pernah berbuat manis seperti yang selalu Kise lakukan pada Kuroko.

Kuroko memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti, iris biru memandang lurus teman sekelasnya, "Furihata- _kun_ sedang curhat padaku?"

Furihata terkekeh miris saat mendengar pertanyaan polos teman sekelasnya, "Mungkin."

Pemuda bersurai biru menganggukan kepala, "Furihata- _kun_ sudah punya kekasih?" Sungguh, Kuroko tidak ingin menanggapi curahan hati orang lain, kalau saja dia tidak penasaran dengan foto yang ada di telpon temannya.

Furihata mengangguk. Menghembuskan napas yang terasa lebih berat kala mengingat sang kekasih. Akashi tidak menyakitinya, mungkin. Dia hanya merasa kecewa saat Akashi tiba-tiba pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa pun, hanya kata maaf, dan jujur saja itu membuat hatinya resah.

"Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko- _kun_ ," Furihata mengangsurkan telpon genggamnya dan memperlihatkan foto Akashi yang dia ambil secara diam-diam.

Kuroko melongokkan kepala, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat dugaanya ternyata tepat. Kekasih Furihata adalah orang yang sama dengan pemuda yang biasa menggoda dan menatapnya tajam saat dia datang ke _konbini_ bersama Kise. Pegawai toko itu, yang irisnya mempesona dan tampannya luar biasa, ternyata nama lengkapnya Akashi Seijuurou, nama yang bagus. Seketika Kuroko merasa tercengang akan pemikiran yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya.

Netra coklat memandang lurus ke depan, seakan menerawang. "Kami baru menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan ini dan beberapa hari yang lalu kami makan malam di apartemenku ... dan kami hampir b-berciuman—" Furihata meronakan kedua belah pipinya saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Kuroko mengangguk, sejauh ini mulai mengerti permasalahan yang ada. Namun entah mengapa ada sebersit perasaan tidak rela di hatinya, tapi tidak tahu alasannya kenapa. Cemburu? Jelas bukan, Kuroko bukanlah kekasih gelap dari Akashi Seijuurou. Selain karena bertemu di _konbini_ mereka dekat saja tidak, Lalu apa gerangan hal yang membuat dirinya merasa tidak rela?

"—Tapi tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou- _kun_ pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa pun, dia hanya berkata 'maaf', dan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya."

"Kau harus mengatakan padanya apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Furihata- _kun_ —" Ucap Kuroko sungguh-sungguh, meski wajah tetap terlihat datar. "—dengan begitu kau bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya dan alasan mengapa dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Kau benar," Furihata tersenyum manis. Hatinya menjadi sedikit lega setelah menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada Kuroko. Mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa justru menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada Kuroko yang _notabene_ bukan teman dekatnya.

Sejak sesi curhat di perpustakaan itu entah bagaimana, Furihata menjadi sering menghampiri Kuroko dan mengajaknya ngobrol. Bahkan terkadang Furihata ikut makan siang di atap sekolah bersama Kuroko dan yang lainnya.

Sebenarnya Kuroko cukup senang karena dia punya teman dekat baru, tapi di sini lain dia juga merasa resah, entah karena apa. Seakan-akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan Kuroko mengenal Akashi Seijuurou. Sebenarnya bukan saling mengenal dan berteman seperti kebanyakan orang. Hubungan mereka lebih mengarah pada pemuda playboy dengan target godaanya. Tetapi saking seringnya pemuda itu menggoda dirinya, sampai-sampai Kuroko merasa ada yang kurang jika tidak bertemu Akashi dan mendapat rayuan manis dari pemuda tampan itu.

Memang tiap kali Akashi menggoda, Kuroko akan mengabaikannya dan kejadian itu terus berulang setiap dia datang ke _konbini_. Namun, sebenarnya Kuroko menikmati interaksi yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Suara Akashi itu merdu dan rayuan yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya entah kenapa bisa menghibur, bahkan kadang membuat Kuroko tertawa geli dalam hati, meski wajahnya tetap memunculkan ekspresi datar. Perhatian yang diberikan membuat hatinya merasa _fresh_. Entahlah, Kuroko sendiri juga merasa heran, kenapa dia sekarang jadi senang dan nyaman saat bersama dengan pemuda beriris delima itu.

Pernah suatu kali Kuroko datang saat Akashi baru menyelesaikan _shift_ jaga, sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Suatu kebetulan semata saat mereka berjalan keluar toko bersama dan mengobrol banyak, si Merah lebih banyak menggoda. Hingga tanpa terasa keduanya berjalan cukup jauh tanpa tentu arah, sampai tersesat di salah satu sudut kota yang tidak pernah mereka lewati sebelumnya. Beruntung GPS di telepon bisa mengantar mereka kembali ke depan _konbini_ dengan selamat _._ Saat itu mereka tertawa lepas, geli akan kebodohan diri sendiri dan kembali terpesona oleh suara tawa jernih dari lawan bicara.

Sejak saat itu keduanya menjadi lebih sering bertemu, bahkan sudah beberapa kali pergi berdua saja, entah untuk makan malam atau pun sekedar jalan-jalan di taman. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Kise maupun Furihata.

Saat bersama mereka berdua tidak membicarakan pasangan masing-masing, seakan mereka tidak terikat dengan orang lain sama sekali. Akashi merasa tidak perlu membicarakannya dengan Kuroko, dan Kuroko sendiri juga enggan berbicara tentang status hubungannya bila tidak ditanya lebih dulu.

Bahkan kegiatan menggoda Kuroko masih terus Akashi lanjutkan meskipun mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih dekat seperti sekarang. "Kau tidak bosan dengan minuman manis itu, Tetsuya?"

Kepala mendongak menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Bibir terbuka sedikit, melepaskan ujung sedotan yang sedang dikulumnya, "Tidak, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi mendengus, dia tahu pasti seberapa suka Kuroko pada minuman manis yang sedang di konsumsi pemuda tersebut. Terkadang, Akashi merasa iri pada sedotan yang bisa dengan mudahnya bercumbu dengan bibir Kuroko. Kapan Akashi bisa melakukannya pada bibir merah yang sudah menggodanya sejak pertemuan pertama? Baiklah, Akashi mengaku dia bersikap seperti orang gila saat sedang memikirkan pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Seperti sekarang ini. Akashi baru pernah merasa cemburu pada benda mati berbentuk sedotan? _Hell_! Dunia sepertinya mau kiamat.

Kuroko memandang Akashi penuh tanda tanya, sebelum kemudian berkata lirih, "Akashi- _kun_ , kenapa diam?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Akashi. "Ayo! Nanti keburu malam, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk patuh. Mempercepat laju kaki saat sudah tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang tubuh tegap Akashi.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. " _Douzo_ , Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi tidak menjawab, namun mengikuti langkah sang tuan rumah. Iris merah melihat sekeliling dengan senyum mengembang, karena baru pertama kali ini mengunjungi apartemen pujaan hati, meski belum resmi dimiliki.

Wangi _vanilla_ begitu terasa saat mereka sudah memasuki ruang tamu apartemen. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis saat menyadari betapa mahluk manis di depannya begitu menggilai segala hal berbau _vanilla_.

Kuroko berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Sedangkan Akashi yang mengikuti di belakang, meletakkan barang belanjaan Kuroko di atas meja makan. Akashi pulang kerja lebih awal, kebetulan Kuroko datang untuk belanja bulanan di _konbini_ tempatnya bekerja. Mereka berbincang dan si Biru Muda mengeluh akan tugas sekolahnya sangat sulit, sebagai Mahasiswa yang punya pengetahuan lebih luas Akashi mengajukan diri untuk membantu mengajari, lagipula dirinya tidak punya acara lagi sepulang kerja ini. Keduanya sepakat untuk mengunjungi apartemen Kuroko, sebuah kesempatan emas bagi Akashi sekaligus bisa melancarkan pendekatan pada si pujaan hati.

"Teh atau kopi, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko bertanya sembari mengangkat toples kecil berisi serbuk kopi dan juga teh di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Akashi menyeringai, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kuroko, badan di condongkan, bibir berbisik mesra, "Aku maunya Tetsuya saja."

Kuroko menegang, pipi pucatnya merona merah, " _Mou_ , Akashi- _kun_ mulai lagi."

Akashi terkekeh dengan tingkah malu-malu Kuroko, entah kenapa hal tersebut membuatnya semakin ingin ' _memakan'_ si Biru saat ini juga. Namun, dia harus berusaha sabar hingga saatnya tiba. Karena sebuah rencana sudah tersusun di kepala, untuk saat ini dia hanya perlu masuk dalam kehidupan Kuroko dan membuat pemuda manis itu merasa nyaman kemudian bergantung padanya. Sebelum akhirnya menjerat si Malaikat dalam penjara cinta miliknya.

Sesaat setelah berhasil membuat pipi Kuroko memerah, Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri di dapur dan kembali melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu. Mendapat jawaban tidak pasti bahkan melenceng dari pertanyaan, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk membuat teh hijau untuk Akashi dan segelas susu _vanilla_ hangat untuk dirinya sendiri , kemudian membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Setelah membuatkan teh dan menghidangkan beberapa kudapan, Kuroko beranjak meninggalkan Akashi, kemudian mengambil buku tugas di kamarnya.

Akashi tengah duduk nyaman di atas sofa sambil menonton berita, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kuroko yang sedang duduk di atas karpet bulu, tepat di bawah kakinya. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu tengah kesulitan mengerjakan tugas rumahnya.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, dan tidak terasa sudah empat puluh menit Kuroko mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun tak kunjung selesai, tinggal dua nomor tersisa tapi membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Padahal dia sudah mengerahkan semua kemampuannya untuk mengerjakan dua soal terakhir itu, tapi tidak kunjung menemukan jawaban yang benar. Kuroko bahkan sudah berkali-kali menghapus jawaban yang sudah dia tulis, hingga membuat buku tugasnya hampir berlubang.

Akashi hanya diam melihat tingkah Kuroko, menunggu si Biru meminta bantuan. Akashi sudah janji dan sebenarnya ingin segera membantu, namun saat melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Kuroko membuatnya terhibur. Wajah yang biasanya datar, kini jelas tengah terlihat dilanda kesal. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan menyadari perubahannya, namun iris tajam Akashi dengan mudah bisa merasakan perbedaannya.

"Akashi- _kun_ —" Kuroko merengek.

Meski terdengar datar di telinga orang lain, namun telinga Akashi sudah cukup hapal dengan bermacam-macam perubahan nada yang Kuroko lantunkan.

" _Nani_?" Badan condong ke depan. Suara lembut Akashi mengalun merdu, memenuhi gendang telinga Kuroko.

"Bagaimana cara mengerjakan ini? Tadi kau bilang mau mengajariku, kenapa malah asyik nonton TV?" Gumamnya sebelum membalikan badan menghadap Akashi. Hampir saja mereka berciuman, kalau saja Kuroko tidak memundurkan kepala ke belakang, sebelum kemudian membalikkan badan lagi karena gugup.

Akashi turun dari sofa, duduk di belakang Kuroko, terlihat seperti akan memeluk. "Yang mana, Tetsuya?"

Badan Kuroko bergetar resah, mereka terlalu dekat. Bahkan punggungnya bisa merasakan dada Akashi yang bernapas naik turun. Tanpa sadar pipi merona merah, untung saja ruangan yang temaran menyamarkan ronanya. Napas beraroma mint menggelitik cuping telinganya, rasanya tidak tahan dengan semua pesona yang Akashi miliki.

"I-ini," Buku tugas sedikit digeser ke kanan, untuk memudahkan Akashi melihat soal.

"Begini caranya, Tetsuya," Jemari kokoh memegang jemari mungil orang terkasih. Menuntunnya menulis rumus untuk mengerjakan soal matematika yang menurut Akashi sangat mudah.

Degub jantung Kuroko benar-benar tidak terkendali, dia tidak tahu akan sangat menyenangkan bisa berdekatan dengan orang yang kita sukai. Ya, sudah sejak lama Kuroko menyadari dia mulai menyukai Akashi Seijuurou. Dia memang polos, tapi tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dia rasakan.

Dada yang berdebar kencang, rasa ingin selalu bertemu, rasa kehilangan saat tidak berjumpa. Apalagi namanya jika bukan cinta? Rasa yang bahkan tidak pernah dia rasakan saat bersama Kise. Padahal Kise pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari ini. Tapi saat ini berbeda, hanya berdekatan dengan Akashi saja sudah membuat jantungnya seperti ingin meledak.

Dagu Akashi menumpu di pundak kanan Kuroko, bahkan entah sejak kapan tangan kirinya sudah ada di perut si Biru, membawa semakin dekat dalam rengkuhan Akashi. Pundak kanan di tinggalkan, kepala di miringkan sedikit, dan—

 _ **Cup**_

Pipi kanan si Biru di kecup singkat. Membuat si empunya dirambati rona tipis sepanjang pipi pucat hingga mencapai kedua telinga.

Badan Kuroko terjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba bibir basah seseorang di belakangnya mengecup pipinya lembut. Sangat lembut dan manis, hingga Kuroko merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Pipi pucat entah sudah seberapa merah, dia tidak ingin tahu. Kedekatan mereka saja sudah membuatnya seperti mau mati. Ditambah dengan kecupan manis di pipi, hal itu jelas membuat pikiran Kuroko _blank_ seketika, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Bukan hanya Kuroko yang merasa seakan mau mati, tapi Akashi pun merasakan demikian. Biar bagaimana pun ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, meski bukan di bibir. Namun, kali ini dia melakukannya dengan sadar, dengan orang yang dia rasa tepat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi menyesali keputusannya menerima pernyataan cinta Furihata begitu saja. Kalau saja dia tahu akan bertemu Kuroko tidak lama setelah bersama Furihata, maka dengan senang hati dia akan menolak pernyataan cinta Furihata, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang perlu dia lakukan saat ini adalah membuat semua kembali dalam kendalinya, sepenuhnya. Bagaimana pun caranya dia harus dapat memiliki Kuroko seutuhnya meskipun dengan status yang kini menjeratnya.

Waktu seakan berhenti beberapa saat, seolah memberi kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk menenangkan degupan jantung masing-masing. Kuroko yang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, akhirnya buka suara.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Akashi- _kun_?" Bibir bergetar saat pertanyaan meluncur mulus begitu saja.

"Karena aku menyukai Tetsuya," Akashi menjawab tenang. Apa yang dia katakan adalah hal yang paling benar, tanpa adanya kejanggalan atau pun keraguan. Tidak seperti saat dia menerima cinta Furihata, sebelumnya.

"Tapi Akashi- _kun_ sudah punya kekasih," Kepala menunduk lesu, tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa Akashi milik Furihata, temannya sendiri.

"Kalau aku tidak punya kekasih, apa Tetsuya mau jadi kekasihku?" Badan Kuroko dibalik hingga menghadap dirinya.

Kuroko kaget saat mendengar apa yang Akashi ucapkan. Wajahnya memang datar, tapi sorot matanya sudah cukup jelas bagi Akashi.

"Aku tidak bisa, Akashi- _kun_."

Tangan terangkat ke depan, mengelus pipi pucat Koroko, "Kenapa, Tetsuya? Kau juga mencintaiku, 'kan?" Ucap Akashi yakin. Dia tidak pernah salah membaca perilaku lawan bicara dan dari reaksi Kuroko barusan, dia yakin perasaanya terbalas.

Jemari mungil memegang telapak tangan Akashi yang berada di pipi, dengan lembut disingkirkannya telapak tangan yang menawarkan kehangatan di dalamnya, "Aku sudah punya Ryouta- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_."

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya," Akashi memegang pundak Kuroko erat namun tidak sampai membuat si Biru kesakitan. "Tapi aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak mencintainya. Kau mencintaiku, Tetsuya."

Kepala memandang ke arah lain, tak ingin kebohongan di baca lawan bicara, "Tidak. Aku mencintai Ryouta- _kun_."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Tetsuya!" Suara Akashi naik satu oktaf. Hal tersebut cukup membuat Kuroko terkejut.

"Lihat mataku dan katakan kau tidak mencintaiku, Tetsuya," Telapak tangan hangat membawa wajah Kuroko hanya untuk melihatnya saja, pada iris delima yang tajam namun meneduhkan. Tak akan Akashi biarkan Kuroko memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Kau mencintaiku," Akashi berucap menyakinkan sebelum terdiam dan memilih untuk memberikan tatapan penuh cinta. Bibirnya memang membisu, namun pandangan mata seakan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan berjalan dalam kendalinya.

Kuroko tidak bisa memalingkan mata lagi, iris delima begitu menghipnotisnya, seakan apa yang Akashi ucapkan adalah benar adanya. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan mata, berpikir mungkin memang inilah jalannya. Sudah seharusnya dia menyerah pada cinta yang kini menghampiri dan membawanya berjalan bersama. Namun, entah mengapa kilasan kebersamaanya dengan Kise berputar dalam benak, seakan mengingatkan bahwa dia harus menjaga hati kekasihnya.

 _Kuroko menghembuskan napas lelah, karena dia lagi-lagi bersikap ceroboh. Pagi tadi sudah disiarkan bahwa hujan disertai angin kencang akan mengguyur Tokyo dari sore hingga malam menjelang, dan dengan bodohnya dia melupakan payung lipat yang sudah di letakkan di atas meja ruang tamu. Kedatangan Kise membuatnya lupa akan hal sepenting itu. Karena hal itulah dia akhirnya terjebak di sekolah hingga kini. Kagami dan yang lainnya sudah pulang menerobos hujan sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini tinggallah dia dan beberapa murid yang masih bertahan di sekolah menunggu hujan reda. Kalau saja dia mempunyai tubuh sekuat Kagami, mungkin Kuroko lebih memilih pulang meski harus hujan-hujanan dari pada terjebak seperti sekarang._

 _Satu per satu murid SMA Seirin mulai meninggalkan sekolah, mungkin sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah. Kini, tinggal dia seorang diri yang masih bertahan._

 _Tubuh rapuh menggigil kedinginan, hembusan angin terasa berkali lipat lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Entah mengapa, bayangan meringkuk dalam balutan selimut terlihat sangat menggoda baginya, membuat ingin lekas pulang saja._

 _Kuroko memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha menghalau hawa dingin yang berhembus. Iris biru mendongak ke langit, hujan semakin deras._

" _Apa sebaiknya menerobos hujan saja, ya?" Gumam Kuroko pelan. Kedua telapak tangan menengadah, tetesan air hujan terasa dingin hingga membuatnya semakin menggigil. Di saat seperti sekarang, entah mengapa membuatnya merindukan pelukan hangat Kise Ryouta._

 _Kuroko mengedipkan mata, tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat. Entah halusinasi saja atau memang dia melihat Kise berjalan mendekat padanya?_

" _Tetsuya_ cchi _," Kise berhenti, pandangan mata lurus ke depan. Memandang Kuroko yang tampak diam saja._

 _Panggilan Kise menariknya dari alam bawah sadar, kembali iris biru mengerjap pelan._

" _Ryouta-_ kun _?" Kuroko memanggil, menyakinkan diri bahwa memang Kise yang tengah berdiri di bawah payung, tepat di depannya._

" _Ha'i—" Kise tersenyum canggung. Yang berdiri di depan itu Kuroko, 'kan? Bukan orang lain yang mungkin menyamar jadi kekasihnya?_

" _Kenapa kau tahu aku masih di sekolah?" Ujar Kuroko penuh tanda tanya, meski terdengar datar seperti biasa._

 _Kise berjalan mendekat, kemudian menutup payung saat sudah berada di samping sang Kekasih._

" _Telponmu tidak aktif-_ ssu _, aku khawatir pada Tetsuya_ cchi _," Ujar Kise._

" _Gomen. Baterainya habis," Kuroko menunjukkan telpon genggamnya yang mati total._

 _Kise tersenyum maklum, kemudian kembali berbicara, "Aku bertanya pada Kagami_ cchi _dan dia bilang kau mungkin masih di sekolah, makanya aku langsung menjemputmu-_ ssu _."_

" _Sou ka?"_

 _Kuroko menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan, berusaha membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat. Kise yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil, kekasihnya memang rapuh, oleh karenanya dia memperlakukan si Biru dengan selembut mungkin. Kaki berjalan ke belakang tubuh kecil kekasihnya. Kise melepaskan sweater yang dipakainya, kemudian menyampirkannya di pundak Kuroko._

 _Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kise yang tengah tersenyum padanya._

" _Aku tahu Tetsuya_ cchi _sedang kedinginan-_ ssu _," Ucap Kise, bahkan sebelum Kuroko mengatakan apa pun._

" _Tapi bagaimana dengan Ryouta-_ kun _?" Kembali, Kuroko memandang lurus ke depan, kedua tangan mengeratkan sweater Kise di tubuhnya._

" _Jangan pikirkan aku, yang penting Tetsuya_ cchi _tidak sedinginan lagi-_ ssu _," Kise berseru, membuat suaranya menggema._

" _Tapi Ryouta-_ kun _nanti jadi kedinginan karena aku," Kepala bersurai biru menunduk, tidak enak._

 _Kise mengangkat tangan, membantu Kuroko memakai sweaternya dengan benar._

" _Kan ada Tetsuya_ cchi _di sini, jadi aku tidak perlu takut kedinginan-_ ssu _," Sepasang lengan memeluk perut mahluk imut di depannya. Asalkan bisa memeluk Kuroko seperti sekarang, dia tidak memerlukan selimut atau apa pun lagi. Dia akan tetap merasa hangat._

 _Kuroko mejamkan mata, sangat paham apa yang kekasihnya lakukan. Bibir tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Di sudut hati, Kuroko merasa bersyukur Kise datang menjemput, meski tidak diucapkan secara lantang, dia senang Kise selalu ada untuknya._

" _Ayo pulang, Tetsuya_ cchi _," Rengkuhan dilepas, meski sebenarnya tidak rela. Payung dikembangkan, lengan kiri memeluk pundak si Biru lembut, menjaga agar tetap hangat._

"Tetsuya—"

"Kuroko Tetsuya—"

Suara yang terdengar familiar memenuhi gendang telinga. Kelopak mata Kuroko terbuka perlahan. Bias kenangan bersama Kise memudar seiring warna merah memenuhi retina mata. Tatapan khawatir Akashi lah yang pertama kali dia lihat. Entah seberapa lama dia melamun, dan entah mengapa di saat seperti sekarang justru kenangan bersama Kise memenuhi sebagian hatinya.

" _Ha'i_ , Akashi- _kun_."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?" Telapak tangan halus mengelus sepasang pipi pucat. "Kau tiba-tiba saja diam, itu membuatku khawatir."

" _Daijoubu desu. Gomenasai_."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting Tetsuya baik-baik saja—" Akashi menghembuskan napas lega. "—jadi apa jawabanmu, Tetsuya?" Desak lelaki tampan bersurai merah itu.

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'Eh', Tetsuya," Ujar Akashi gemas. Telapak tangan hangat menangkup pipi pucat Kuroko, iris delima memandang dalam netra biru di depannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja Kuroko pikirkan, namun saat ini kelanjutan hubungan mereka lah yang paling penting.

Kuroko diam, tidak membalas. Pikirannya sedang kalut saat ini, tidak tahu keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil. Menerima Akashi tetapi menyakiti Kise dan Furihata atau bersikap egois dan mengabaikan orang lain?

Kuroko mencintai Akashi, sungguh. Tidak ada sanggahan atas fakta itu. Namun keadaan tak mengijinkan mereka bersatu. Akan ada banyak hati yang tersakiti bila mereka tetep berasama. Bayangan senyum hangat Kise entah mengapa memenuhi ingatan, pelukan hangat yang selalu Kise bagi entah mengapa masih jelas terasa. Semua cinta yang Kise berikan padanya seakan membelenggu, merantainya untuk tetap bertahan bersama pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut. Kise yang ceria, yang selalu memanjakannya. Membayangkan pemuda tersebut sakit hati, entah mengapa membuat hati Kuroko menjerit tak mengijinkan.

Namun di sisi lain, dia juga mencintai Akashi, tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda itu begitu saja. Kuroko menginginkan Akashi seutuhnya. Dia bukanlah malaikat yang tidak pernah berbuat dosa, dia hanyalah manusia yang bisa bersikap egois, jadi—

Bolehkah dia memutuskan untuk mempertakankan keduanya?

" _Ha'i_ , Akashi- _kun_."

Anggukan Kuroko membuat semua beban dalam pundak Akashi seakan terangkat seluruhnya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Karena kini, malaikat bersurai biru telah dia miliki seutuhnya, tidak akan dia biarkan hal apa pun menyakitinya.

Akashi menghembuskan nafas lega, sepasang lengan memenjarakan tubuh mungil Kuroko dalam dekapan, tidak ingin melepaskan. Akashi tersenyum tulus setelahnya, tidak pernah menyangka akan datang hari di mana dia bisa mencintai seseorang hingga begitu dalamnya.

"Panggil aku Seijuurou, Tetsuya," Jemari kokoh mengusap helain biru muda yang terasa lembut di sela jarinya, persis seperti bayangannya selama ini.

Kuroko mendongak, sebelum kemudian memalingkan wajah. Suara datar namun sarat akan kecemburuan terdengar, "Furihata- _kun_ juga memanggilmu begitu."

Pipi pucat dikecup singkat, "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak," Kuroko menjawab datar.

Akashi terkekeh melihat tingkah manis kekasih barunya, "Baiklah, terserah Tetsuya saja."

Lengan mungil Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi lebih erat, "Tapi bagaimana dengan Furihata- _kun_ dan Ryouta- _kun_? Aku tak ingin menyakiti mereka."

Akashi dapat merasakan pelukan Kuroko yang sarat akan keresahan. Jemarinya kembali mengusap surai Kuroko penuh sayang, "Aku akan memutuskan Kouki, tapi sebagai gantinya kau juga harus meninggalkan Ryouta dan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Tetsuya."

Pelukan dilepas paksa, "Tidak bisa, Sei- _kun_!"

Iris delima menyorot tajam namun penuh luka, "Kenapa, Tetsuya? Apa aku tidak cukup untukmu?"

Suara datar sedikit terbata, "B-bukan begitu, Sei- _kun_." Telapak tangan kecil merangkum wajah tampan kekasihnya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti mereka dengan hubungan ini."

Akashi menyentuh telapak tangan Kuroko yang ada di pipinya, "Kita sudah menyakiti mereka dari awal, Tetsuya."

 _ **Deg!**_

Apa yang Akashi katakan benar adanya, dia tidak bisa menampik hal tersebut. Dada terasa sesak, hingga tanpa sadar Kuroko menitikkan air mata, merasa sudah menjadi orang yang paling kejam di dunia, "Aku tahu aku memang egois, tapi setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk mengatakan semua ini, Sei- _kun._ "

Akashi menghapus air mata yang berlinang di pipi Kuroko dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian memeluk tubuh ringkih kekasihnya dalam dekapan hangat, dekapan yang hanya akan dia bagi pada Kuroko, tidak dengan yang lainnya, "Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang Tetsuya inginkan."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita menyembunyikan hubungan kita untuk sementara, Sei- _kun_?" Iris jernih Kuroko memandang Akashi penuh harap.

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan sang terkasih, mau tidak mau membuat Akashi mengalah, meskipun sebenarnya tidak rela, "Baiklah. Apa pun yang Tetsuya inginkan."

Iris delima Akashi memandang Kuroko penuh cinta, kemudian berkata lirih, "Tapi katakan padaku jika kau sudah tidak sanggup menanggung semuanya. Kau mengerti?"

Kuroko mengangguk hingga surainya terayun indah. " _Ha'i. Arigatou_ , Sei- _kun_."

Surai lembut Kuroko di acak gemas, "Sama-sama, sayang."

Mereka tahu apa yang mereka lalukan penuh dengan resiko dan bahkan akan menghancurkan hati dua orang. Namun, kalau cinta sudah menyapa, apakah kita bisa mengabaikannya?

Akashi mengeratkan pelukan, jemari masih mengelus surai biru halus, memberi kenyamanan pada mahluk mungil dalam dekapan.

Akashi tahu, setelah ini akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi, dan bukan tidak mungkin jika hal tersebut juga akan menyakiti Kuroko. Namun, Akashi ada untuk membasuh luka yang mereka sebabkan, dia akan menjaga Kuroko sepenuh hati.

Kelopak mata terpejam, hidung menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh dalam pelukan. Bibir memang diam membisu, namun otak cerdasnya mulai menyusun bermacam rencana untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya," Bibir berbisik lirih. Meski Kuroko tidak dapat mendengarnya, karena dia tahu, sedari tadi sang Malaikat biru sudah tertidur mengarungi mimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

Kise berguling di ranjang hotelnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat resah saat ini. Seperti dia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan wajah manis kekasihnya lah yang membayangi saat ini.

Hasrat hati ingin menghubungi Kuroko, ingin memastikan sang kekasih baik-baik saja. Namun entah mengapa ponsel si Biru tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali, dan hal itu membuat hati Kise semakin resah dibuatnya.

Kise membanting ponselnya ke ranjang, surai keemasan diacak, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia membutuhkan Kuroko. Tetapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena kini dia sedang tidak ada di Jepang untuk menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan majalah. Tidak tahu jika berpisah beberapa hari saja dengan Kuroko bisa membuatnya sekacau ini. Andai Kise tahu akan begini, mungkin lebih baik dia membawa sang Kekasih turut serta.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kise Ryouta, Furihata Kouki pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Hah, hah," Furihata terjaga dari mimpi buruk, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuh.

Entah karena sudah lama tidak bertemu Akashi atau memang ini pertanda buruk, dia tidak tahu. Baru saja bermimpi buruk, jika Akashi meninggalkannya demi orang lain. Dalam mimpinya jelas terlihat wajah tampan Akashi yang dihiasi senyum tulus bukan senyum seperti yang biasa lelaki tampan itu tunjukan padanya. Sedangkan telapak tangan Akashi menggandeng lengan mungil yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya, namun entah milik siapa. Meski hanya mimpi, namun itu sanggup membuat hati Furihata gelisah. Dia berharap ini hanya bunga tidur belaka, tidak pernah sedikit pun dia membayangkan Akashi akan meninggalkannya.

 **TBC**

A/N:

Untuk: sofi asat, Izumi-H, myzmsandraa99, Akiko Daisy, Naruhina Sri Alwas, Nakamoto Yuu Na, May Angelf, amenoita, dan potatoranger. Sudah di balas di PM ya.

Akafuri: Tipe Maso, eh? Wkwkw bisa aja. Btw, dari pada Kise sama kamu mending sama aku aja.

Kbasbf: Ini sudah di lanjut ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan.


	4. Chapter 4

**BACKSTREET**

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair: AkaKuro, KiKuro, AkaFuri

Warning: Mengandung unsur BL/Yaoi, Typo, Eyd berantakan dan ranjau bertebaran

Rated: T+

Backstreet©Daisy Uchiha

Beta Reader© AuRi416

Cover©

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^_^

 **Backstreet Chapter 4**

Kise Ryouta memandang _Sensei_ yang tengah mengajar di kelas dengan tatapan malas, iris emas sesekali melirik jam tangan mahal di pergelangan, bibir mendecih tidak suka, lima menit sebelum jam istirahat baginya terasa sangat lama dan menjengkelkan, intinya Kise tidak sabar. Saat ini dia butuh sang kekasih, Tetsuya _cchi_ -nya. Hati masih gundah jika belum bertemu langsung, dia hanya ingin memastikan jika sang Malaikat baik-baik saja.

Lima hari di Jerman membuat hari-harinya kacau, dia benar-benar tidak bisa jauh dari Kuroko. Dan hampir saja Kise meluncur ke apartemen kekasihnya begitu tiba di Tokyo, kalau saja dia tidak ingat jika sudah dini hari.

Bel berdentang bagaikan alunan musik surga di telinga. Dengan secepat kilat, bahkan tanpa menunggu sang _Sensei_ meninggalkan kelas, Kise berlari bak orang kesetanan. Tidak peduli dengan larangan lari di koridor atau pun dengan gerutuan orang yang ditabraknya. Fokusnya hanya satu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Napas Kise memburu begitu kaki menapak di depan kelas Kuroko. Senyum lebar tidak pernah luntur begitu melihat sang Kekasih tertangkap di retina. Ekspresi Kuroko masih datar seperti biasa, iris biru masih jernih seperti saat sebelum dia pergi. Namun, entah mengapa saat ini Kuroko terlihat jauh lebih manis di mata emasnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika akan seperti ini rasanya merindukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise baru saja menyadari jika dia jatuh lebih dalam lagi pada pesona yang dimiliki si Mahluk biru.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ , aku kangen- _ssu_!" Kise berteriak hingga suaranya menggema di kelas Kuroko.

Beberapa pasang mata memandang heran dan penuh tanda tanya. Namun saat tahu siapa pelakunya, mereka kembali pada aktivitas semula. Kise Ryouta dan kehebohannya. Bukanlah hal yang baru, jadi untuk apa dipermasalahkan?

Kuroko yang melihat tingkah Kise hanya menatap sang Kekasih datar dan tetap bergeming di tempat duduk. Bukan Kise namanya jika tidak berbuat heboh dan tentu membuat lelaki tampan tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kise berlari menerjang tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, hingga membuat Kuroko terjungkal. Dekapan dieratkan, namun setelah tahu sang Kekasih kesakitan pelukan diurai terpaksa, sebelum akhirnya membantu Kuroko kembali duduk di bangku. Sepasang telapak tangan menangkup pipi pucat Kuroko dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan bertubi.

Kuroko meremas pundak Kise, meminta dilepaskan. Kise memeluk dan mencium pipi Kuroko di depan umum bukanlah hal yang baru, namun biar bagaimana pun Kuroko butuh jeda untuk bernapas.

Melihat Kuroko kepayahan tak lantas membuat Kise melepaskan, justru telapak tangan yang bertengger di pipi Kuroko pindah ke belakang kepala, berusaha membuat si Manis diam dan menerima.

Kuroko melotot galak, meski tidak semua orang bisa melihat. Sinyal yang dia kirim bukannya tidak sampai, namun memang sengaja di abaikan Kise. Kecupan di wajah memang disudahi, tapi sekarang justru bibir yang diinvasi. Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa kepalan tangan yang harus memperingati.

 _ **Bugh**_

Suara debaman menggantikan tatapan tidak percaya yang dilayangkan teman sekelas Kuroko saat melihat keduanya berciuman beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka menggelengkan kepala prihatin atas apa yang menimpa Kise.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ , _hidoi-ssu_ ," Kise merengek, sedangkan telapak tangan mengusap pantat yang mencumbu lantai.

Kuroko tidak mau dengar, apalagi memperhatikan, dia lebih memilih memalingkan muka. Kemudian meninggalkan kelas tanpa peringatan. Kaki menghentak kasar, pertanda dia sedang kesal. Bahkan teriakkan Kise yang memintanya berhenti diabaikan.

Furihata yang melihat interaksi kedunya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Bisa dia lihat betapa Kise sangat mencintai Kuroko. Meski terlihat sering berselisih, namun tidak lantas membuat mereka berpisah, justru membuat keduanya semakin terlihat mesra. Berbeda saat dia bersama Akashi, lelaki tampan bersurai merah tersebut tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Entah karena memang sifatnya begitu atau karena Akashi sebenarnya tidak memiliki rasa cinta untuknya.

Furihata menggelengkan kepala panik saat pemikiran tersebut melintas begitu saja. Kagami Taiga yang saat itu kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya untuk menyalin jawaban tugas hanya bisa menaikkan sebelas alis.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eh?" Furihata kaget, tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Kagami memperhatikan.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Kagami- _kun_ ," Jawab Furihata akhirnya.

Kagami merasa bahwa sang rekan menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi lelaki kekar tersebut lebih memilih diam. Menutup buku saat selesai dengan salinan tugasnya, Kagami kembali bertanya. "Mau ke atap bersama?"

Surai coklat menggangguk disertai senyum manis yang terpatri di bibir. Entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat pipi Kagami dirambati rona merah. Hal _simple_ yang entah bagaimana membuat si Surai merah juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi," Pundak ditepuk pelan, meminta atensi.

Kepala merah Akashi menengok ke sumber suara, sepasang alis tertaut saat tahu Aomine lah yang memanggil.

"Kau terlihat senang," Bangku digeser ke belakang, sebelum kemudian duduk di atasnya.

"Apa sangat terlihat?" Ujar Akashi. Pandangan sudah tidak fokus pada buku di tangan.

Aomine mengendikkan bahu, "Kelihatannya begitu."

"Sei- _chan_!"

Satu orang lagi muncul, makhluk _melambai_ yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi sahabat Akashi, meski dengan segala tingkah _absurd_ yang mengikuti. Mibuchi menggebrak meja perpustakaan, membuat si _Flamboyan_ dihadiahi lirikan maut oleh penjaga perpustakaan.

Mibuchi meringis, meminta maaf secara non-verbal atas apa yang dilakukan, sebelum akhirnya memusatkan perhatian pada si Merah. "Katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya gosip, Sei- _chan_!" Kepala maju, wajah dibuat seserius mungkin, bersiap menginterogasi. Sedangkan Aomine yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam menonton.

"Apa maksudmu, Reo," Suara memang terdengar biasa saja, namun terdapat nada berbahaya di dalamnya.

"Apa benar kalau kau sedang berpacaran dengan—" Mata bergerak resah, "—anak SMA itu?"

Aomine tersedak ludah sendiri, cukup terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, "Kau sedang tidak bercanda 'kan, Mibuchi?"

Kepala menoleh, bibir mengerucut sok imut, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Uh!" Aomine mengusap tengkuk, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Jadi, Sei- _chan_ —"

Akashi menghembuskan napas panjang, mungkin memang sudah waktunya semua orang tahu jika memang dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ya," Akashi menjawab pendek.

Akashi tidak tahu jika jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa membuat Mibuchi berteriak heboh dan Aomine terdiam cukup lama. Hingga menjadikan mereka bertiga pusat pusat perhatian.

"Jadi yang membuatmu terlihat senang, ini?" Aomine bertanya memastikan. Terjawab sudah tingkah aneh Akashi beberapa hari ini. Akashi dan senyum manis bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus, sebab biasanya pemuda tersebut mengatupkan bibir rapat.

Alis merah naik berapa _inchi,_ "Tentu saja bukan."

Sekarang giliran Mibuchi yang menatap kedua temannya bingung, mata memandang Akashi dan Aomine bergantian, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Lalu?" Aomine masih mendesak ingin tahu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Daiki."

Mibuchi menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di pipinya sendiri, kepala menggelang bingung, sebelum akhirnya berteriak heboh, "Apa _sih_ yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ini juga bukan urusanmu, Reo," Iris merah menatap tajam.

Tangan bergerak cepat membereskan jurnal dan beberapa buku bertemakan bisnis yang berserakan di atas meja. Ransel di ambil, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan keduanya tanpa jawaban pasti. Apa yang dia katakan memang benar, dia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Furihata yang _notabene_ masih pelajar SMA, namun bukan pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut yang membuatnya terlihat bahagia, seperti yang Aomine katakan. Ada alasan lain mengapa dia tidak hentinya menebar senyum yang sanggup membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut, dan Kuroko Tetsuya-lah alasan itu.

.

.

.

.

SMA Seirin adalah sekolah tingkat menengah yang baru berdiri sekitar tiga tahun. Wajar jika belum berkembang seperti SMA yang lain. Kegiatan clubnya pun belum begitu banyak. Satu-satunya club yang menonjol hanyalah club bakset. Club yang dimanageri oleh Aida Riko tersebut mampu membawa sekolah mereka berlaga di _Winter Cup_ , bahkan sampai memenangkan kejuaraan tersebut. Semenjak itulah eksistensi SMA Seirin mulai dipandang oleh semua orang, bahkan membuat SMA ini cukup diperhitungkan.

 _Gymnasium_ yang terletak di sebelah aula sekolah memang selalu ramai, terutama saat sore hari, karena memang di sinilah club reguler basket berlatih. Pantulan bola basket, teriakan para pemain dan sorak sorai penonton mendominasi suasana latihan sore itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya sedang melakukan pemanasan saat tiba-tiba Kise datang dan berdiri di depan pintu Gym. Pemuda tampan tersebut memang diam saja, namun teriakan fans-nya cukup menarik perhatian Kuroko. Hingga membuat pemuda manis tersebut terpaksa menghampiri.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ , aku kangen- _ssu_ ," Senyum tidak pernah luntur sedikit pun dari bibir Kise sejak tadi pagi dan kalimat ini pun tidak pernah bosan Kise ucapkan sepanjang pagi hingga sore hampir menjelang.

Kise merentangkan tangan hendak memeluk pemuda manis yang sudah ada di depan mata, namun dengan sigap Kuroko menghindar. Dada Kise berdenyut nyeri, karena tidak biasanya Kuroko menghindari sentuhannya. Kuroko memang tidak menolak, namun biasanya menerima, bukan menghindar.

"Badanku berkeringat, Ryouta- _kun_ ," Kuroko beralasan.

Kise tersenyum maklum, telapak tangan terangkat, mengusap helaian biru sang Kekasih, "Setelah latihan mau berkencan denganku- _ssu_?"

Kuroko diam, bimbang. Karena jujur saja, dia sudah ada janji dengan Akashi, dan pria merah itu tidak akan suka jika dia membatalkannya begitu saja.

Dengan wajar datar Kuroko menjawab, "Maaf, Ryouta- _kun_ , hari ini aku tidak bisa."

Kise merengut kecewa. Dia sangat merindukan Kuroko, oleh karena itu setibanya di Jepang, dia ingin menebus waktu yang mereka lewatkan.

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja?" Ujar Kuroko mengusulkan.

Binar bahagia tidak bisa Kise sembunyikan saat mendengar apa yang Kuroko tawarkan. Memang rasanya kecewa saat ini, tapi setidaknya besok dia bisa menghabiskan waktu sepuasnya bersama orang yang dicintai.

"Kuroko!" Kagami berteriak meminta atensi si Biru.

Kepala bersurai biru menengok ke belakang, pandangan mengarah ke iris merah Kagami.

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat kembali, latihan akan segera dimulai."

" _Ha'i_ , Kagami- _kun_ ," Balas Kuroko singkat. Kemudian memandang kekasihnya lagi. "Aku harus segera latihan, Ryouta- _kun_."

" _Wakatta_ ," Tangan terangkat, menepuk puncak kepala si Biru. Sebelum akhirnya turun ke pipi dan mengusap pelan, "Pulang latihan aku jemput, ya- _ssu_?"

"Tidak perlu, Ryouta- _kun_ , kau juga harus belajar untuk ujian nanti, 'kan?"

Kise mengerucutkan bibir, merajuk. Namun tidak berapa lama kemudian, Kise kembali tersenyum manis, "Baiklah. Telpon aku jika sudah sampai rumah, ya-ssu?"

Kepala biru mengangguk setuju, " _Ha'i_."

Telapak tangan Kise mengusap sisi wajah Kuroko, badan di condongkan ke depan, kemudian bibir merah Kuroko menjadi santapan. Kuroko yang sudah biasa hanya bisa menerima, tapi juga tidak membalas.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu- _ssu_ ," Kise mengakhiri ciuman di bibir manis Kuroko, karena keadaanlah yang memaksa.

Kuroko masih berdiri, memandang kepulangan Kise hingga punggung tegapnya tidak lagi terlihat di mata. Tatapan mata memang datar seperti biasa, namun percayalah jika dia sedang memandang sang Kekasih penuh sesal. Melihat Kise yang kecewa, jujur saja membuat hatinya terluka. Kise selalu menjadikan dia prioritas utama, tapi dengan jahatnya dia malah menduakan Kise. Apakah keputusannya untuk menerima Akashi salah? Sudah terlambatkah untuk menghentikan semua?

.

.

.

Latihan sudah berakhir sejak 30 menit lalu. Anggota basket reguler yang lain sudah beranjak meninggalkan ruang loker untuk segera pulang. Kini tinggal dua orang yang masih bertahan, yakni sang _Power Forward_ dan si Bayangan. Keduanya masih sibuk mengemasi jersey yang harus mereka bawa pulang.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Ajak Kagami sembari menutup loker dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Badan dibalik menghadap sang Bayangan.

"Tidak, Kagami- _kun_ , ada hal yang harus kulakukan" Balas Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Telapak tangan tetap memasukan jersey ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah, aku duluan," Ujar Kagami. Tas selempang disampirkan di pundak kiri, sebelum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri.

" _Ha'i_."

Kuroko melangkah dengan pelan, berusaha menikmati keheningan yang ada disekeliling, dia sangat menikmati ketenagan yang ada. Lembayung senja menambah romantis suasana, kalau saja dia tengah berdua.

.

.

.

Kagami sudah hampir sampai di stasiun dekat sekolah, namun tiba-tiba dia teringat jika jersey-nya masih ada di dalam loker gym. Akan sangat merepotkan jika dia sampai lupa membawanya pulang dan tidak mencucinya. Sebab besok dia masih harus latihan seperti biasa.

"Sial! Kenapa aku sampai lupa membawa jersey basketku, _sih_!" Kagami menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Bahkan dia mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang pejalan kaki lain layangkan.

Semua sumpah serapah yang ingin dia keluarkan kembali tertelan, saat tanpa sengaja iris merahnya menangkap sang Bayangan sedang berbica dengan sesorang. Kagami mencoba mengamati orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Kuroko. Namun sampai kepala pusing, dia tidak tahu siapa orang itu, sebab posisi orang asing tersebut membelakanginya. Menurut pengamatan Kagami, sepertinya orang tersebut cukup kaya, dilihat dari mobil _sport_ yang pemuda asing itu bawa.

Kagami terpaksa diam dan memilih untuk melihat dari kejauhan saja, tidak mau mengganggu. Siapa pun yang bersama Kuroko saat ini, bukanlah urusannya, selama sang Bayangan tidak dalam bahaya.

Kaki menapak di gerbang, iris biru jernih memandang lurus pada satu objek yang tengah bersandar di pintu mobil. Hal tersebut membuat segaris senyum tersemat di bibir. Iris merah delima, wajah tampan rupawan, dialah Akashi Seijuurou, kekasih gelapnya.

"Sei- _kun_."

Suara datar nan merdu menyapa gendang telinga Akashi. Kontak mata terpaksa dilepas dari layar _gadget_ , sebelum kemudian memasukan benda pipih tersebut ke dalam saku kemeja. Badan ditegakkan, iris mata kini sepenuhnya memandang entitas yang sudah lama dia tunggu.

"Sudah selesai, Tetsuya?" Segaris senyum terpeta di bibir yang biasanya terkatup rapat.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala singkat, membenarkan apa yang Akashi ucapkan.

Akashi mengulurkan lengan kanan meraih tubuh mungil Kuroko dan menghilangkan jarak yang ada. Telapak tangan bergerak mengelus surai biru muda pelan, sebelum kemudian turun ke tengkuk, memaksa tubuh di hadapannya untuk tetap berada pada posisi yang sama, sebelum akhirnya bibir merah Kuroko menjadi sasaran.

Akashi bahkan mengabaikan fakta jika keduanya kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Kuroko, dan siapa pun bisa melihat jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Namun, kalau sang Malaikat sudah ada di depan mata dengan wajah begitu menggoda, apakah Akashi sanggup mengabaikannya? Tentu saja tidak, bukan? _Moment_ seperti sekarang ini sudah dia nantikan sejak dulu, dan kini Kuroko sudah dapat dia miliki seutuhnya. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk dia menahan diri, 'kan?

Ciuman Akashi terasa sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa Kise lakukan. Jika sang Model selalu langsung memberinya sebuah kecupan penuh tekanan perasaan, yang akan diulangi bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda. Maka Akashi bertindak sebaliknya, awal ciumanya hanya berupa sentuhan halus yang mengambang, persis seperti sentuhan kupu-kupu yang mendarat di ujung jari, gesekan kecil lembut sukses membuat permukaan bibir terasa tergelitik. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil tanpa tekanan yang akan kemudian ditarik kembali dalam sebuah senyuman lembut.

Kuroko menjadi gamang, bila biasanya dia hanya pasif menerima ciuman yang Kise berikan. Kali ini bibirnya bergerak maju, mengejar kehangatan dan sentuhan yang kekasih merahnya tawarkan. Bibir mereka bertemu di tengah, dalam sebuah raupan hangat tanpa tekanan, tanpa paksaan. Saling mengulum permukaan bibir, hisapan lembut yang memabukan diberikan bergantian dibagian atas dan bawah, si Biru Muda sampai lupa caranya bernafas.

Durasi ciuman memang tidak seberapa lama, namun membuat hati Kuroko berdebar kencang, badannya tersentak dan bergetar. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menerima sebuah ciuman _intens_ , namun entah mengapa Akashi sanggup membuat seluruh kinerja tubuhnya melemah, bahkan saat ciuman itu diberikan tanpa menggunakan lidah. Andai saja Kuroko tidak sedang dalam pelukan Akashi, mungkin badan mungilnya sudah terjatuh ke tanah.

Pelukan terpaksa dilepas sejenak, ibu jari mengusap lelehan saliva di sudut bibir, kemudian tersenyum menggoda. "Mau lebih, Tetsuya?"

" _Mou_! Sei- _kun_! Jangan mulai lagi," Kuroko memukul dada Akashi pelan, hanya main-main. Pipi pucat berubah menjadi merah, bahkan melebihi warna rambut sang Kekasih.

Tangan Akashi menangkap pergelangan Kuroko, sebelum kemudian mencium punggung tangan tersebut penuh pemujaan. Iris merah mengerling, ingin melihat reaksi sang Kekasih, dan seperti yang diharapkan, pipi meronalah yang dia dapati, membuat sosok Kuroko Tetsuya terlihat jauh lebih manis dalam iris delimanya.

"S-sei- _kun_ , malu—" Kuroko memalingkan muka, tidak tahan dengan semua godaan yang diterima.

Kecupan diakhiri, sebelah telapak tangan melepas genggaman, jemari kokoh merambat ke pipi pucat yang kini dihiasi rona merah, kemudian mengusapnya penuh perhatian.

Telapak tangan Akashi terasa hangat, membuat Kuroko nyaman, bahkan tanpa sadar dia sudah memejamkan mata, menikmati segala sentuhan yang Akashi curahkan.

"Kau manis sekali, Tetsuya," Tangan masih bertengger di pipi sang Kekasih, pandangan mata hanya tertuju pada wajah merona Kuroko.

Iris biru Kuroko terbuka perlahan, semburat merah masih menghiasi pipi, bibir mengerucut tidak suka, "Sei- _kun_ , aku tidak manis!"

Akashi terkekeh ringan, jelas-jelas Kuroko itu manis, semua orang juga tahu akan fakta itu, tapi si Empunya sendiri malah tidak merasa.

"Mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Akashi lembut.

" _Ha'i_."

Akashi membukakkan pintu mobil, meminta Kuroko masuk, "Silahkan masuk, _Dear_."

Kuroko memang diam saja, tapi jika diperhatikan lagi, entah sudah semerah apa pipi pucatnya, dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian iris tajam Akashi Seijuurou.

Setelah Kuroko masuk ke mobil, Akashi segera menutup pintu dan berjalan memutar, sebelum kemudian mendudukan diri di balik kemudi, tidak lama setelahnya mobil _sport_ merah kesayangan melaju membelah jalanan Tokyo.

Namun sepasang kekasih tersebut tidak tahu, bahwa interaksi keduanya terekam jelas dalam iris merah sang _Power Forward_ Seirin, bahkan saat keduanya tengah bercumbu. Jujur saja, hal tersebut cukup mengganggu Kagami. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang akan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tetapi ini Kuroko Tetsuya, sahabat baiknya, dan dia merasa Kuroko bukanlah orang lain. Dia tahu pasti bahwa sang Sahabat tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Kise Ryouta, dan pemandangan yang dia lihat barusan membuatnya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

.

.

.

Mobil _sport_ merah membelah jalan Tokyo senja hari ini, jalanan yang padat merayap cukup membuat Akashi jengkel sebenarnya. Namun, karena suasana hatinya sedang bagus, dia mengabaikan kepadatan itu. Yang penting saat ini adalah acara makan malam berdua dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Memang bukan pertama kali mereka pergi berdua seperti sekarang, tapi kini status keduanya telah berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, dia telah resmi memiliki pujaan hati.

Akashi menghentikan laju mobil saat _traffic light_ yang sebelumnya berwarna _orange_ berubah menjadi merah menyala. Pemuda tampan tersebut mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang duduk dengan tenang di sebelahnya. Iris yang biasa menatap tajam, kini memandang sosok bersurai biru dengan tatapan lembut penuh cinta.

Merasa dipandangi, membuat Kuroko terpaksa berhenti melihat keluar jendela dan balas menatap kekasih barunya, dengan wajah datar dan tatapan mata polos Kuroko bertanya, "Kenapa, Sei- _kun_?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Tetapi tangan kiri melepas kemudi, sebelum kemudian mengusap sisi wajah Kuroko lembut. Kulit pemuda itu terasa lembut membuat Akashi tidak pernah bosan untuk menyentuhnya, lagi dan lagi.

Kuroko yang diperlakukan demikian hanya diam, menikmati sentuhan hangat Akashi di wajahnya. Setiap _inchi_ wajah mulai merona merah. Bibir bergetar mengumandangkan tanya, "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Sei- _kun_?"

"Ya—" Jawab Akashi tidak fokus.

Pandangan mata Akashi sepenuhnya tertuju pada belah bibir merah Kuroko yang sangat menggoda, tampak sedikit membengkak karena ciuman mereka tadi, seakan meminta Akashi untuk kembali segera menyentuhnya. Dengan perlahan Akashi mencondongkan tubuh, kepala dimiringkan beberapa derajat, sebelum kemudian bibir miliknya menginvasi bibir Kuroko lembut. Awalnya memang hanya kecupan biasa tanpa godaan seperti biasanya, namun karena terbawa suasana senang dengan status kekasih yang kini dimiliki. Membuat Akashi tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dan dikecupnya pemuda manis itu tanpa henti.

Akashi meninggalkan bibir Kuroko untuk melebarkan wilayah kekuasaanya. Perlahan namun pasti, bibir pemuda bersurai merah tersebut kini menyusuri bagian pipi, dagu, hingga berakhir di leher jenjang Kuroko. Pertama untuk menghirup aroma wangi _vanilla_ yang menggoda, kemudian menjilat dan memberi gigitan kecil—meninggalkan banyak _kiss mark_ di sepanjang leher jenjang yang memikat. Bekas itu tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari, apalagi terdapat di tempat yang sangat mudah terlihat.

Akashi hanya ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menjadi miliknya. Terutama pada pemuda tampan bersurai kuning cerah yang kini menyandang status sebagai kekasih resmi Kuroko. Memang terdengar jahat dan egois, namun Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang mau berbagi, terlebih bila itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia ingin secepatnya mengklaim sang Malaikat secara resmi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh ringkih Kuroko bergetar, tidak kuat menerima semua godaan yang Akashi berikan. Panas yang semula berpusat di bagian leher, kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, wajahnya pun sudah semerah surai sang Kekasih. Segala sentuhan yang Akashi lakukan membuatnya tidak berdaya. Jangankan untuk melawan dan menghentikan, untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri pun dia sudah tidak sanggup.

Kedua telapak tangan meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Akashi hingga kusut, dia butuh jeda waktu untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya, dengan terbata Kuroko berkata, "Sei- _kun_ —"

Akashi berhenti menginvasi, iris delima memandang si Biru dengan seksama. Kuroko dengan segala kesempurnaanya, benar-benar membuat dia tergila-gila, bahkan sanggup membangunkan sisi liar yang selama ini terkubur.

Kuroko terengah, pandangan mata sayu dan tidak bisa fokus. Surai biru berantakan dan lepek oleh keringat, akibat seringnya dia menggelengkan kepala saat semua sentuhan Akashi menjelajahi tiap _inchi_ tubuh dan membuatnya merasa terbakar. Saliva yang entah milik siapa, meleleh melewati sela bibir dan bergerak menuruni dagu. Semua hal tersebut sukses membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou lupa diri dan lupa lokasi.

Akashi menerbitkan seringai di wajah tampannya. Apa yang terjadi pada penampilan Kuroko yang berantakan saat ini adalah karena ulahnya, dan dia merasa sangat puas akan fakta tersebut.

Klakson beruntun dari mobil di belakang mereka membuat pemuda beriris delima tersebut menghentikan segala fantasi liarnya. Dengan segala pengendalian diri yang dia punya, Akashi berusaha menahan segala gejolak yang ada. Masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup sudut bibir Kuroko sekilas, sebelum kemudian kembali mengemudikan mobil _sport_ merahnya cukup kencang.

.

.

.

Furihata melangkah lemas, pandangan terfokus pada layar telpon genggam yang tidak juga menunjukan tanda adanya pesan masuk. Nafas dihembuskan kasar, bibir melengkung ke bawah. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya sulit sekali dihubungi, rasa khawatir tersebersit begitu saja, takut jika ada hal buruk yang menimpa.

Karena lelah menunggu dalam ketidakpastian, akhirnya Furihata memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen sang Kekasih. Berharap Akashi berada di sana, sehingga dia bisa melepaskan rindu yang membelenggu jiwa.

Setelah naik kereta dan berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih 20 menit. Akhirnya gedung apartemen mewah yang dihuni sang Kekasih terlihat di depan mata. Furihata menghembuskan napas lega, pergelangan tangan menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipis. Tidak tahu perjalananya akan selelah ini, sebab sebelumnya dia datang dengan menggunakan mobil sport yang Akashi kendarai, bukan berjalan kaki seperti sekarang.

Dengan penuh semangat dia melangkah, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Begitu kaki menapak di _loby,_ kilap penuh kemewahan langsung menyapa retina. Dengan langkah lebar bahkan terkesan terburu-buru Furihata berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai teratas gedung, tempat sang kekasih tinggal.

Tinggal beberapa langkah ke depan dan Furihata dapat menemui wajah tampan sang Kekasih. Namun, sebelum tangan menjangkau bell di samping pintu, benda pipih yang berada di saku seragamnya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Jantung Furihata berdebar, berharap sang Kekasihlah yang menghubungi. Memang benar, pesan tersebut berasal dari Akashi, namun hal itu bukanlah pesan yang dia harapkan.

 _ **From: Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **Aku sedang sibuk, dan tidak ada di apartemen.**_

Satu pesan singkat yang membuat Furihata mencengkeram dada karena terasa nyeri, bahkan liquid bening mulai turun dari mata tanpa dia sadari. Sudah beberapa hari ini Akashi mengabaikannya, jangankan untuk menemui, mengirim pesan pun jarang. Akashi hanya akan memberi kabar jika Furihata duluan yang mengirimi pesan, dan itu pun Akashi akan membalasnya setelah beberapa jam berselang, seperti sekarang ini.

Furihata memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku, sebelum kemudian mengusap kasar air mata di pipi. "Mungkin memang Seijuurou- _kun_ sedang sibuk," Furihata tersenyum pahit setelahnya, berusaha menghibur hati sendiri.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Akashi untuk mengemudikan kendaraanya, mereka telah sampai di restoran favorit si Surai merah. Memang bukan restoran bintang lima, namun sanggup membuat Kuroko Tetsuya berdecak kagum dengan dekorasi unik yang dimiliki.

Akashi tersenyum tipis saat tahu pilihannya tidak salah. Senang jika Kuroko menyukai restoran ini, hal tersebut terlihat jelas dari iris biru jernih kekasihnya yang kini berbinar cerah. "Kau suka, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk semangat, netra jernihnya masih mengagumi pemandangan yang cukup memanjakan mata.

Tangan kanan Akashi dimasukkan dalam kantung celana, sedangkan lengan kiri merangkul pundak Kuroko protektif.

Kuroko yang diperlakukan demikian hanya meronakan kedua belah pipi pucatnya, pandangan mata menunduk, malu. Dengan bergetar dan terkesan kaku, lengan kanan memeluk pinggang Akashi erat. Seakan memberi tahu bahwa dia senang dengan semua perlakuan lembut yang Akashi lakukan.

Pelayan menyambut dengan senyum ramah begitu keduanya memasuki restoran. Suara merdu khas gadis muda menyapa, "Silahkan. Untuk berapa orang, Tuan?"

Dengan lengan yang masih merangkul pundak Kuroko, Akashi berkata datar, "Dua orang, _private room_."

Pelayan bersurai coklat tersenyum manis, "Baiklah, silahkan ikuti saya."

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan mengikuti di belakang. Pemuda bersurai biru masih menunduk malu, biar bagaimana pun kini mereka tengah berada di ruang publik, dan tanpa peduli sekeliling Akashi masih setia merengkuh tubuh Kuroko, bahkan kini rangkulannya terasa semakin kencang.

"Sei- _kun_ , kita sedang ditempat umum," Bisik Kuroko lirih, memperingatkan.

Akashi memandang sang Kekasih dengan ekspresi wajah biasa saja, sepasang alis merah bertaut, "Lalu?"

Kuroko mendengus, memilih diam dan membiarkan apa yang Akashi ingin lakukan. Tapi tanpa sadar bibirnya mulai mengerucut, jengkel.

Akashi menundukkan wajah, membisikkan kalimat lembut penuh rayuan, "Jangan menggodaku ditempat seperti ini, Tetsuya."

Napas beraroma _mint_ menggelitik cuping telinga Kuroko, membuat sang Empunya bergidik geli. Sebelum kemudian kalimat bernada bahaya mengalun merdu dari bibir Akashi, "Kau tidak ingin aku menyerangmu sekarang 'kan, _Dear_?"

Pintu di geser pelan, mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Ruangan dengan dinding berwarna coklat muda terpampang di depan mata. Tanaman hias di seberang, meja berkaki rendah, bantal duduk di setiap sisi meja, dan _tatami_ yang juga berwarna coklat benar-benar memanjakan penglihatan, membuat ruangan tersebut terasa begitu nyaman.

"Silahkan," Pelayan menyerahkan buku menu indah pada Akashi dan juga Kuroko secara bergantian. Tangan kiri memegang _note_ , sedangkan jemari kanan memegang pena, siap untuk mencatat menu yang akan di pesan.

Akashi tidak perlu terlalu lama melihat buku menu, sebab dia sudah sering mampir, dan sudah tahu apa yang akan dia pesan. Pemuda tersebut memandang Kuroko lembut, sebelum kemudian bertanya, "Sudah tahu apa yang akan kau pesan, _Dear_?"

Kuroko menggeleng lemah, semua yang ada di buku menu terlihat enak dan membuat liur ingin menetes. Rasanya ingin mencoba semua namun itu tidak akan mungkin, sebab dia bukanlah Kagami yang bahkan sanggup memakan puluhan burger sekaligus.

Wajah cemberut, bibir mengerucut, iris biru berkaca-kaca, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pesan, "Terserah Sei- _kun_ saja," Akhirnya Kuroko berkata setelah lama menelusuri buku menu.

Akashi terkekeh, gemas dengan tingkah laku si Manis, kalau saja mereka sedang berdua, sudah habis si Biru di _makan_ nya.

Kepala merah mendongak, memandang pelayan yang kini entah mengapa bersemu merah.

"Sup tofu dua, ocha dingin dua, _vanilla milkshake premium_ satu—" Akashi berhenti sebentar, iris merah kembali mencari menu makan malam yang lain, "Okonomiyaki, Onigiri, Sashimi, Shabu-shabu—"

Akashi mungkin masih akan memesan lagi, kalau saja jemari mungil Kuroko tidak menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya. "Apa tidak terlalu banyak, Sei- _kun_?"

"Tidak, kau harus makan banyak, Tetsuya," Jawab Akashi pelan. "Ada yang ingin kau pesan lagi?"

Kuroko menggeleng malu-malu, "T-tidak."

"—Baiklah, itu saja," Pemuda tampan bersurai merah kembali mengangsurkan buku menu pada gadis manis yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

" _Ha'i_ , mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan," Pamit sang Pelayan, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih di ruangan yang sudah dipesan.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Meja jati berukuran sedang kini penuh seluruhnya dengan semua makanan yang sudah Akashi pesan. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghabiskan semua makanan itu, andai saja ada Kagami, mungkin ini bukanlah perkara sulit.

Mereka berdua memakan hidangan yang tersaji dengan tenang. Akashi yang terlahir dari keluarga terhormat sudah terbiasa makan dengan etika yang terjaga, sedangkan Kuroko memang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu suka bicara. Apalagi saat sedang makan seperti sekarang.

Akashi membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, kebiasaan yang sudah sedari kecil dia lakukan. Netra delima melirik sang Kekasih yang duduk di sebelah, cara makannya yang lambat bahkan terkesan tidak berminat membuat Akashi tersenyum kecil. Ibu jari kanan terangkat, membersihkan noda saus di sudut bibir sang Terkasih.

Kuroko memalingkan wajah, tindakan kecil yang Akashi lakukan membuat pipinya lagi-lagi bersemu, malu dengan tingkahnya yang masih kekanak-kanakan, makan dengan saus belepotan. Kuroko memegang sumpitnya kencang, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, "Maaf, Sei- _kun_."

"Tidak masalah, _Dear_ —" Akashi menjilat ibu jari yang dia gunakan untuk membersihkan bibir Kuroko. "—lagi pula ini manis," Lanjut Akashi dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar, Sei- _kun_ ," Kuroko meletakkan sumpit di meja, sebelum kemudian berdiri.

"Perlu ku temani?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada merayu, sengaja menggoda sang Kekasih.

"Tidak perlu," Pemuda bersurai biru kabur, bahkan dia menutup pintu geser kelewat kencang, dia hanya terlalu malu diperlakukan demikian oleh sang Kekasih.

.

.

.

Suara TV mendominasi ruangan yang sejak tadi diisi oleh kesunyian. Kise bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan, perasaannya gelisah. Sebab, sudah sejak tadi dia menunggu kabar dari si Biru muda, namun hingga sekarang tidak ada kabar ataupun kejelasan, sungguh membuatnya khawatir. Puluhan pesan sudah dia kirimkan, bahkan beberapa panggilan dia layangkan, namun semua tidak membuatnya lega, karena tidak satu pun pesannya di balas, bahkan panggilannya juga tidak di jawab.

Kise melirik jam dinding di sisi kamar, bibir digigit cemas, telpon genggam tidak pernah lepas sedetik pun dari tangan.

Kise mengacak surai pirangnya, frustasi, "Kenapa masih tidak ada kabar juga, _sih_? Kau sedang di mana, Tetsuya _cchi_?"

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah Kuroko meninggalkan ruangan untuk pergi ke toilet, telepon genggam si Biru berkali-kali berdering. Karena terganggu dengan bunyi yang ditimbulkan, membuat Akashi melongokkan kepala, penasaran dengan siapa yang sudah menghubungi kekasihnya tanpa henti, dan nama Kise Ryouta lah yang terpampang di layar.

Akashi mendecih tidak suka, dia merasa cemburu dengan semua perhatian yang Kise berikan pada kekasihnya. Tangan terulur ke depan, mengjangkau telpon genggam Kuroko yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Pria tersebut melihat _history_ panggilan, dan hampir semua di dominasi oleh nama si Kuning berisik.

Melihat deretan nama itu membuat Akashi jengah, dan tanpa persetujuan Kuroko, dia menghapus semua _log_ masuk yang berhubungan dengan Kise, terutama panggilan yang baru saja masuk. Telpon Kuroko masih berada di tangan, saat tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk beruntun yang dia duga berasal dari orang yang sama. Benar saja, ada dua puluh pesan masuk secara beruntun semua berasal dari Kise Ryouta.

Akashi geram, langsung dia menghapus semua pesan yang Kise kirim, setelah membaca satu per satu terlebih dahulu. Tidak ingin Kuroko memikirkan lelaki lain, terutama saat sedang berdua dengannya. Hanya boleh ada satu nama di hati Kuroko Tetsuya, yaitu Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi menyeringai, semua pesan dan _log_ panggilan tidak terjawab sudah dihapus. Kuroko tidak akan tahu jika Kise sedang menunggu kabar si Biru muda. _Mission completed_.

"Sei- _kun_ ," Kuroko bersuara.

Akashi kaget saat tiba-tiba sang Kekasih sudah duduk di sebelahnya, "Sudah ke kamar mandinya?"

Kuroko mengangguk, pandangan mata tertuju pada benda pipih yang berada di tangan Akashi, "Kenapa telponku ada di tanganmu, Sei- _kun_?"

Pemuda tampan bersurai merah tersenyum tipis, berusaha bersikap biasa saja, dia tidak ingin Kuroko tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan, "Aku meminjamnya sebentar, ingin melihat isi _galery_ pacarku—" Jeda sejenak. Akashi mengamati raut wajah Kuroko, "Apa tidak boleh, _Dear_?"

Kuroko tertegun sejenak, "Tidak apa-apa, Sei- _kun_."

Pewaris tunggal Akashi meletakkan telpon genggam berwarna biru di meja, telapak tangan menepuk pahanya sendiri, meminta Kuroko duduk dipangkuan.

Kuroko melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang Akashi minta, namun dia juga tidak bisa menolak. Maka, dengan canggung dan perasaan campur aduk dia mendekat, sebelum kemudian mendudukan diri di pangkuan Akashi, sesuai permintaan si Merah.

Dagu bertumpu di pundak orang terkasih, sepasang lengan memeluk perut Kuroko, erat dan penuh keposesifan di dalamnya. Hidung mancung mengendus leher yang menguarkan aroma _vanilla_. Tanpa peringatan, Akashi sudah mengecup sisi leher Kuroko berkali-kali, bahkan kini beberapa _kiss mark_ menambah banyak jumlah noda merah yang ada di leher pucat si Biru muda.

Tubuh Kuroko bergetar resah, kedua iris jernihnya bahkan sudah tertutup rapat sedari tadi. Akashi dan sentuhannya, semua itu benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan logika seketika. Bibir mungil mengerang, mendesah pasrah saat bibir Akashi menghisap kuat leher pucatnya. Apa yang Akashi lakukan jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan dengan apa yang pernah Kise lakukan padanya selama ini. Entah karena dia memang lebih mencintai Akashi atau bagaimana, dia tidak tahu. Yang pasti, Akashi dan segala godaannya sudah berhasil membombardir pertahan si Biru.

Pemuda tampan menyeringai puas dengan segala respon yang Kuroko tunjukan, polos dan tanpa ada yang ditahan, semua ditunjukan apa adanya. Kegiatan mencumbu leher disudahi, kalimat merdu mengalun dari bibir Akashi, "Besok mau berkunjung ke apartemenku, _Dear_?"

Kuroko masih memejamkan mata, kepala di gelengkan, tanda menolak, bibir tipis bersuara meski tersendat, masih kesulitan mengatur nafas yang tersengal. "T-tidak bisa, Sei- _kun_ , besok aku sudah ada janji dengan Ryouta- _kun_."

"Batalkan, Tetsuya," Suara Akashi terdengar berbahaya, tidak mau di bantah.

Pemuda manis itu bergerak tiga puluh derajat, mengubah posisi tubuh menjadi miring, membiarkan kepala birunya bersandar di dada Akashi. Kuroko membuka mata perlahan, kedua iris sayunya memandang Akashi, "Tolong mengertilah, Sei- _kun_ , aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya begitu saja, dia juga kekasihku. Dia akan curiga jika aku menolak ajakanya untuk berkencan lagi."

Akashi mendengus kasar. Kuroko dan segala tingkah seduktifnya ternyata mampu membuat orang tidak terbantahkan macam Akashi tidak bisa berkata selain iya. "Baiklah."

Kuroko tersenyum dalam hati, dia tahu Akashi akan membiarkannya pergi, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Lengan ramping terulur, melingkar di leher kokoh Akashi. Iris biru kembali terpejam.

Melihat ekspresi yang begitu pasrah dari sang Pujaan hati, tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Akashi menghapus jarak yang ada. Bahkan kali ini dengan lebih membabi buta, dia menghadiahkan ciuman di seluruh permukaan wajah Kuroko, leher dan bahkan tulang selangka si Biru tidak luput dari jamahan bibir ganas Akashi. Kuroko hanya diam menikmati apa yang Akashi lakukan padanya, dia memasrahkan seluruh tubuh, jiwa dan hidupnya pada sang Kekasih yang saat ini tengah memberinya pelukan teramat erat.

 **TBC**

a/n:

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview di chap-chap sebelumnya, thanks juga buat yang udah fav dan follow.

Buat yang udah log in: May Angelf, Naruhina Sri Alwas, deerwinds947, Izumi-H, Akiko Daisy, Nakamoto Yuu Na dan hiromineha. Sudah di balas lewat PM ya..

See you next chpa..


	5. Chapter 5

**BACKSTREET**

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair: AkaKuro, KiKuro, AkaFuri

Warning: Mengandung unsur BL/Yaoi, Typo, Eyd berantakan dan ranjau bertebaran

Rated: T+

Backstreet©Daisy Uchiha

Beta Reader© AuRi416

Cover©deviantart

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^_^

 **Backstreet Chapter 5**

Kicauan burung begitu menentramkan hati, bagaikan _lullaby_ yang sering ibunya nyanyikan dulu ketika dia masih kecil. Kuroko masih tenggelam dalam selimut yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Kalau saja jam beker di nakas sebelah ranjang tidak berdering nyaring, dan sinar matahari nakal tidak mengintip lewat celah gorden mengenai mata, rasanya sangat enggan untuk bangun.

Badan dipaksa duduk, tangan kanan terulur meraih jam beker menekan tombol off. Tidak lama berselang, tangan kiri menyibak selimut berwarna hijau _tosca_ , sedangkan tangan kanan mengucek mata yang terasa lebih lengket, seakan tidak ingin membuka untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Kedua tangan dijulurkan ke depan, kemudian ke atas, merenggangkan otot barang sejenak, sebelum memulai aktivitas. Lima menit berlalu, dan Kuroko masih enggan meninggalkan ranjang, entah mengapa berbaring terdengar lebih menyenangkan dibanding harus berangkat ke sekolah. Apalagi pemuda manis ini baru bisa memejamkan mata saat jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 4 pagi. Itu pun karena dia memaksa matanya untuk menutup, jika tidak, mungkin dia tidak akan tidur sama sekali hingga pagi menjelang. Akibatnya, kini kepala terasa pusing dan pandangan matanya sedikit kabur.

Dengan terpaksa dan sedikit tidak rela, akhirnya Kuroko mampu meninggalkan ranjang yang seakan menggoda untuk mengajaknya kembali bergelung. Kedua kaki kemudian menapak lantai kamar yang terasa dingin, lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Mata masih setengah terpejam ketika berdiri di depan _washtafel_ , badan menunduk sejenak, tangan menengadah menampung air yang mengalir dari dalam kran, sebelum kemudian air dingin disapukan ke wajah dan membuatnya merasa lebih segar. Kepala bersurai biru terangkat, saat seluruh badan sudah tidak berbalut piyama lagi.

Entah mengapa hari ini dia ingin melihat bayangan tubuhnya di cermin, ini bukan kebiasaan yang sering dia lakukan sebenarnya. Namun entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, dia ingin melakukan itu sekarang. Iris biru melihat pantulan diri, wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa, kulitnya entah mengapa terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, kecuali di bagian bawah mata, terdapat lingkar hitam akibat jam tidur yang kurang. Netra kembali menelusuri bayangan sendiri, namun kini turun ke daerah leher dan tulang selangka, dia menemukan ruam merah keunguan. Tunggu dulu! Kalau tidak salah, bekas ini tidak ada sebelumnya, lalu kenapa bisa begini...?

Perempatan siku-siku tercetak di dahi, kilas balik perbuatan Akashi kemarin membawa dia pada sebuah pemahaman, alasan mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Bibir mungil menggerutu tidak terima, namun kaki tetap melangkah menuju shower, ingin segera menyegarkan badan dan pikiran. Terutama pikiran untuk segera memutilasi Akashi Seijuuro. Ingatkan dia untuk protes pada kekasih gelapnya, pada semua perbuatan yang sudah lelaki itu lakukan padanya, pada semua ciumannya yang begitu memabukkan, pada setiap sentuhannya yang—

Kuroko terperanjat pada pemikiran yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, hal tersebut tidak urung membuat kedua belah pipinya merona.

Badan sudah terasa jauh lebih segar saat tetes air membasahi tubuh pucatnya tadi, dengan cekatan Kuroko memakai seragam sekolah berupa kemeja putih panjang. Sebelum kemudian disusul _gakuran_ warna hitam dengan corak biru memanjang secara vertikal dari leher hingga ke ujung bawah, pola warna biru serupa juga mengelilingi bagian pergelangan tangan. Seragam sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, iris biru melirik pantulan diri di depan cermin. Bibir merah mencebik, jengkel dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kerah _gakuran_ tidak bisa menyembunyikan _kiss mark_ yang kini menodai leher pucatnya. Otak berpikir keras, mencari cara agar hal tersebut tidak menyebabkan pertanyaan nantinya, terutama dari Kise Ryouta. Entah mengapa saat mengingat kekasih berisiknya, membuat sudut hati terasa sakit, tidak ingin rasanya melihat kekecewaan muncul di wajah yang biasanya dihiasi senyum secerah matahari itu.

Nafas dihembuskan kasar, kaki melangkah menuju lemari pakaian. Iris biru menjelajah, jemari lentik memilah, mencoba mencari _scraft_ biru pemberian kekasih resminya di musim dingin tahun lalu. Setelah benda yang dicari berada dalam genggaman, Kuroko kembali melangkah ke depan cermin, jemari lentik melilitkan _scraft_ di bagian leher yang dipenuhi bercak merah. Bibir tersenyum tipis, dengan begini tidak akan ada yang melihat _hasil karya_ Akashi semalam.

Telapak tangan Kuroko menyusuri bagian kepala yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut nyeri, dia tidak tahu jika efek begadang akan separah ini. Berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, mengingat efek di pagi harinya yang sangat menyakitkan seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang melangkah tanpa semangat, iris biru tertunduk memandang jalan yang dipijak, nafas dihembuskan kasar. Semalaman Kuroko memikirkan semua masalah yang dihadapi, bahkan hingga membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tanya pemuda manis tersebut pada diri sendiri, pada desau angin yang dengan nakalnya menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut biru langit miliknya. "Aku harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Furihata- _kun_ nanti?"

Kaki berbalut sepatu hitam menendang kerikil kecil, "Apa aku pindah kelas saja, ya?

Entah Kuroko yang terlalu larut dalam lamunan, atau memang Kagami Taiga yang mulai pandai menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya—yang jelas-jelas itu keahlian Kuroko—hingga membuat dia tidak sadar jika pemuda kekar tersebut sudah berjalan disampingnya. Kuroko tidak akan pernah menyadari Kagami sedang berjalan di sebelahnya, jika bukan karena suara keras si _Power Forward_ yang mampir di gendang telinga.

"Kuroko," Kagami memanggil pemuda yang menjadi bayangannya, lengan kekar merangkul pundak ringkih Kuroko dengan erat. Kebiasaan sejak dulu yang masih dilakukan hingga sekarang, selama Kise tidak dalam jarak pandangan tentunya.

Kepala Kuroko berdenyut nyeri saat suara keras Kagami teralun, tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Tidak seperti suara merdu milik seseorang di seberang sana. Spontan pemuda biru kembali meronakan kedua pipi saat nama Akashi Seijuurou terlintas begitu saja. Tidak habis pikir kenapa malah membandingkan suara Kagami dan Akashi di saat begini.

Dengan malas Kuroko menjawab sapaan si Merah, " _Ha'i_."

Kagami berhenti sejenak, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat sang Bayangan ikut mengenghentikan langkah. Iris merah menjelajahi seluruh permukaan wajah Kuroko, dia tahu bayangannya memang memiliki kulit yang lebih pucat dibandingankan orang kebanyakan, namun pagi ini Kuroko terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Rona merah yang menjalar di sepanjang pipi membuat dugaannya menguat, Kuroko sedang terserang demam.

"Wajahmu pucat dan pipimu merah, kau sedang sakit, Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami khawatir.

Kuroko meraba kening sendiri, memang _agak_ panas, tapi dia merasa akan baik-baik saja. Memilih untuk menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan teman terdekat yang dimiliki.

"Begitu?" Kagami ragu, dia tahu sahabatnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja namun dia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Tetapi kondisi badan yang benar-benar tidak baik membuat Kuroko bergetar, pandangan mata sudah tidak lagi fokus dan semua terlihat samar-samar di matanya. Dia hampir jatuh, jika saja lengan kekar Kagami tidak memegang pundaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Masih bisa berjalan?" Raut wajah Kahami jelas terlihat semakin khawatir saat ini. Sejak awal dia sudah tahu jika kondisi tubuh sang Bayangan tidaklah sebaik dirinya, dan dia bersyukur memiliki refleks yang bagus, kalau tidak, mungkin Kuroko sudah terjatuh di jalan yang kini ramai diisi pejalan kaki lain dengan sangat memalukan.

Kuroko mengangguk samar. Karena jujur saja, kepalanya seperti sedang dihantam batu besar, sakit dan nyeri jika dipaksa bergerak.

Tidak ingin melihat bayangannya jatuh, membuat Kagami melingkarkan lengan di pundak sang Sahabat, dia tidak ingin hal serupa terjadi kembali. Mereka berjalan ke sekolah dengan Kuroko masih dalam rangkulan. Kuroko sendiri tidak menghindar, karena saat ini dia bahkan tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta.

Pemuda pirang dengan wajah teramat tampan dan memiliki badan atletis, semua orang tidak akan mengelak akan fakta tersebut. Menjadikannya sebagai model terkenal diusia yang masih sangat belia, 17 tahun. Bahkan saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku SMA tahun ketiga.

Pembawaan yang ceria membuat Kise dapat bergaul dengan mudah. Tidak ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya, apalagi hampir semua majalah _fashion_ terkenal memajang wajah tampannya sebagai cover depan. Tidak ada yang dapat menolak pesonanya, maka dia memiliki banyak _fansgirl_ di luar sana. Banyak yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan cinta, namun sungguh disayangkan. Sebab kini hati, tubuh dan seluruh hidupnya sudah dia serahkan pada makhluk mungil berparas manis, bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Meski dia tahu sang Kekasih belum bisa mencintainya sepenuh hati, tapi Kise yakin, suatu saat nanti Kuroko akan membalas perasaanya. Untuk saat ini, dia hanya perlu menunjukan seluruh ketulusanya pada Kuroko, dan membiarkan sang Waktu yang akan mengubah arah hati pemuda manis tersebut hingga hanya akan memandangnya seorang saja.

Tapi kini Kise Ryouta sedang mendecih, bibir mengerucut, sepasang lengan terlipat di depan dada. Badan kokoh disenderkan pada tembok di belakangnya. Berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah, menunggu sang Kekasih datang. Banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada si Biru, tentang panggilan teleponnya yang tidak dijawab satu pun, puluhan pesan yang bahkan juga tidak di balas. Dia membutuhkan alasan yang logis kenapa sang Kekasih mengabaikannya begitu saja, sebab bukankah dia sudah meminta Kuroko menghubunginya setelah sampai di apartemen?

Tidak lama berselang, bibir tipisnya menyeringai, ingatkan dia untuk memberi hukuman yang manis pada pemuda biru tersebut, jika mereka sudah bertemu tentunya. Para gadis yang melewatinya sejak tadi jelas memandangnya penuh minat, bahkan terkesan ganas. Teriakan mereka pun begitu membuat pengang telinga, namun dia abaikan saja. Iris emasnya hanya memandang ke depan, ke arah murid SMA Seirin yang satu per satu mulai memasuki gerbang, karena memang 15 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Namun dari semua siswa yang sudah dia lihat tidak satu pun ada sosok Kuroko di dalamnya. Apakah si Biru menggunakan _misdirection_ nya hingga dia tidak sadar? Tapi perasaanya sangat yakin jika sang Kekasih memang belum melewati gerbang sejak tadi.

Iris emas melirik jam di pergelangan tangan, waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama tapi masih belum terlihat juga, apakah sang Kekasih baik-baik saja? Mata kembali memandang ke depan. Dilihatnya si Biru tengah di papah oleh makhluk merah bernama Kagami Taiga. Dia tahu jika Kagami adalah sahabat dekat kekasihnya, tapi tetap saja dia cemburu saat melihat sang Kekasih terlihat sangat dekat dengan orang lain. Apalagi Kuroko sepertinya membiarkan Kagami menyentuh tubuh si Biru semaunya. Membuat dia ingin menghajar Kagami saja. Apakah dia terdengar seperti pencemburu? Tapi biarlah, dia berbuat seperti ini karena memang dia sangat mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Tubuh Kuroko masih berada dalam rangkulan pundak kokoh Kagami Taiga. Merasa sangat bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat yang setia menjaganya, meski dengan alasan yang terdengar konyol seperti, tidak ingin melihat si Biru Muda jatuh dengan memalukan ditengah jalan.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas lelah, pikirannya berkecamuk sejak tadi malam mencari berbagai cara agar dia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Furihata Kouki. Mereka teman sekelas dan Kuroko tidak bisa menghindar. Entah bagaimana hidupnya yang sebelumnya damai, baik-baik saja tanpa masalah, dan cenderung monoton, kini berubah. Penuh dengan gelombang, pasang surut tidak pasti, terutama sejak kedatangan Akashi Seijuuro dalam kehidupanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya merasa tidak habis pikir, mengapa dari jutaan orang harus dirinya yang mengalami. Terjebak dalam hubungan yang entah sudah serumit benang kusut. Kise Ryouta sangat mencintainya, meskipun dia juga menyayangi pemuda berambut kuning itu namun rasa cintanya pada Akashi Seijuuro terasa lebih besar, lebih bergairah dan berkobar.

Ada lagi sosok Furihata Kouki, teman sekelasnya yang diketahui sebagai kekasih resmi Akashi. Padahal dengan dengan segala kesungguhannya Akashi mengaku sangat mencintai Kuroko seorang. Adakah hubungan yang lebih rumit dari ini? Bahkan sekarang Kuroko dan Akashi sudah terlanjur menjalin hubungan rahasia, tanpa kekasih resmi masing-nasing ketahui. Apakah sekarang Kuroko terdengar kejam dan egois? Karena ingin bersama dengan orang yang dicintai?

Hubungan serumit ini, sungguh Kuroko tidak pernah berpikir untuk ingin terjebak didalamnya. Andai saja dia bisa lebih cepat bertemu dengan Akashi, sebelum menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kise. Andai bisa mengulang waktu, dia akan bersikap lebih tegas dan tidak membiarkan hatinya terbawa suasana untuk menerima kasih sayang yang begitu besar dari Kise bila tau akhirnya akan begini.

Bila saja dia masih punya pilihan lain, kemungkinan lain yang membuatnya tidak perlu menyakiti diri sendiri, terlebih perasaan orang lain. Pasti dengan senang hati Kuroko akan memilihnya. Berbagai pikiran itu semakin membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Kagami _cchi_! Jangan sentuh Tetsuya _cchi_ -ku sembarangan- _ssu_."

Suara keras Kise Ryouta sukses menjadikan mereka bertiga sebagai pusat perhatian di pagi hari, banyak siswa SMA Seirin yang melirik terang-terangan, bahkan bisa terdengar jelas bisik-bisik yang mereka suarakan.

Kuroko tersenyum kecut, memandang kekasih kuningnya yang sangat berisik itu. Mengingat semua cinta yang sudah Kise berikan, sungguh membuatnya sangat ingin untuk meminta maaf karena belum bisa membalasnya. Huh! Bahkan Kuroko ragu, apakah masih pantas dirinya mengatakan maaf, setelah semua yang sudah dia lakukan di belakang Kise Ryouta.

Kagami mendengus, "Aku hanya tidak ingin Kuroko jatuh tersungkur di tengah jalan, dia sedang sakit." Jari telunjuk miliknya mengarah pada si Biru Muda, "Apa kau tidak lihat jika wajahnya sudah pucat seperti mayat?"

'Pucat seperti mayat? Huh! Ingatkan aku untuk meng _ignite pass_ Kagami- _kun_ setelah ini.' Batin Kuroko sambil memandang pemuda yang masih merangkulnya datar, merasa apa yang dia katakan berlebihan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kagami- _kun_ , kau sangat berlebihan."

Kagami melepaskan rangkulannya tiba-tiba. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Kuroko sempoyongan dan hampir saja terjatuh, kalau saja lengan yang sangat dia kenal tidak menangkap tubuh ringkihnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya _cchi_?"

'Lengan Ryouta- _kun_ hangat, orang yang selalu mencintaiku, mendekapku penuh cinta dan orang yang aku sakiti hatinya.' Batin Kuroko kembali bicara saat dia memandang sepasang iris emas yang masih memberikan tatapan khawatir.

Kuroko menyusuri setiap permukaan wajah Kise dengan matanya. Sepasang iris emas yang benar-benar mempesona, hidung mancung yang mengingatkan akan tingkah mesum saat mengendus lehernya. Kuroko hanya bisa mendengus saat mengingat semuanya. Tanpa sadar, dia mengusap pipi Kise dan merasakan betapa halus kulit wajahnya.

Sebagai seorang model, penampilan tentu saja segalanya. Tangan pucat bergerak turun, mengusap sepasang belah bibir yang selalu menginvasi, baik wajah maupun bibirnya. Kuroko merasa bahwa Kise Ryouta begitu tampan, dia sempurna dan yakin di luar sana banyak orang yang dengan suka rela menempati posisinya sebagai kekasih.

Tapi, kenapa justru saat Kuroko yang sudah memiliki hati bahkan hidup sang model sepenuhnya, dia tidak bisa sedikitpun menumbuhkan rasa cinta, selain rasa sayangnya sebagai seorang sahabat dekat semata? Kuroko berhenti menjelajah, telapak tangan turun, kembali ke posisi semula.

Kise melepaskan rangkulannya sementara, setelah yakin si Biru bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Telapak tangan kanan menempel di dahi Kuroko, sedangkan yang kiri bertengger di dahi sendiri, ingin menyamakan suhu tubuh. Memastikan apa yang Kagami katakan. Bukanya dia tidak percaya jika kekasihnya sakit, hanya saja dia ingin memastikan sendiri kondisi orang terkasih.

"Badanmu panas, Tetsuya _cchi_ ," Kise kembali menarik telapak tangan miliknya. "Kau sakit, Sayang," Lanjut Kise, bukan pertanyaan tapi lebih tepatnya pernyataan.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, kepalanya masih nyeri jika harus banyak bergerak. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ryouta- _kun_ ," Suara Kuroko bergetar, seperti sedang menahan tangis.

Sang Model menangkup pipi yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, netra emas menumpukan semua atensi pada wajah si Biru, "Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Tetsuya _cchi_. Katakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini- _ssu_."

Bukannya menjawab, Kuroko malah menangis tanpa suara. Kise begitu baik dan perhatian padanya. Masih pantaskah dia diperlakukan demikian lembut setelah penghianatan yang dia lakukan?

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Jemari putih Kise manghapus lelehan air mata yang tidak henti mengalir. "Katakan padaku mana yang sakit, Sayang? Ayo aku antar ke ruang kesehatan- _ssu_?"

Kuroko masih diam membisu tidak bisa menjawab, bahkan kini mulai terisak pelan. Pikiran kembali berkecamuk, merasa apa yang dia lakukan dibelakang Kise bukanlah hal yang patut untuk di maafkan. Bahkan dia tidak akan keberatan jika nanti Kise tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi. Kuroko merasa patut mendapatkan perlakuan itu, sebab dia yang bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Mau ke rumah sakit- _ssu_?" Kise yang belum pernah melihat Kuroko menangis sebelumnya, menjadi panik, benar-benar khawatir pada kekasih mungilnya. Tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang sampai terjadi pada Malaikat mungil miliknya. Pemuda tampan ini bahkan melupakan alasan mengapa dia menunggu Kuroko di gerbang seperti sekarang.

Tiba-tiba untuk pertama kali semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan, Kuroko memeluk Kise lebih dulu. Pemuda pirang itu nyaris terjungkal, kalau saja dia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus, tubuhnya sampai mundur beberapa langkah saat pelukan tersebut menghampirinya. Kuroko menumpahkan segala beban yang dirasakannya di dada bidang Kise Ryouta. Biarkanlah dia terlihat cengeng saat ini, dia tidak tahu pada siapa lagi harus mengadu. Kini, dia hanya ingin menangis, melepaskan beban di pundaknya meski hanya sejenak.

Kise tentu saja terkejut dengan apa yang Kuroko lakukan, namun pemuda _energik_ itu hanya bisa balas memeluk erat Kuroko, berusaha menenangkan.

"Sakit, Ryouta- _kun_ ," Badan ringkih bergetar, tidak perduli sedang berada di mana dia sekarang. Bahkan tidak peduli pada Kagami yang masih diam ditempatnya sejak tadi, menyaksikan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Katakan di mana sakitnya, Sayang—" Kise mengusap helaian biru orang yang kini berada dalam pelukan, "—Jangan membuatku khawatir- _ssu_."

"Sakit—" Kuroko masih saja bergumam sakit, tanpa menunjukan bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang kini terluka. Bahkan mengabaikan _gakuran_ Kise yang kini basah karena air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Hal tersebut membuat Kise semakin kalang kabut, tahu jika sang Kekasih sangatlah rapuh. Dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Kuroko dengan seluruh hidupnya. Tapi apakah dia masih pantas menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih yang baik, jika di pelukannya kini, orang terkasih sedang kesakitan, dan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada Kuroko.

Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk bisa meringankan beban sang Terkasih, selain memeluk Kuroko dalam dekapan hangat. Persetan dengan ulangan yang harus dia lakukan pada jam pertama, masa bodoh dengan guru _killer_ yang akan menghukumnya nanti. Untuk saat ini, Kuroko 'lah prioritas utamanya.

Pelukan dieratkan, kepala menunduk mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya penuh sayang, telapak tangan kanan bergerak naik, mengusap punggung kecil Kuroko, "Tenanglah, ada aku di sini. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sayang."

Kise melepaskan pelukan dengan tidak rela, Kuroko memeluknya lebih dulu adalah suatu keajaiban. Sebab, biasanya dia 'lah yang memulai dan Kuroko hanya diam menerima. Tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya bersikap seperti sekarang. Namun apa pun itu membuat sudut bibirnya tersenyum senang. Meski dia juga sangat khawatir pada kondisi kesehatan Kuroko.

Kedua telapak tangan hangat Kise menangkup wajah manis Kuroko yang kini dipenuhi air mata, entah apa yang membuat si Biru tidak hentinya menangis sejak tadi. Ibu jari bergerak, menghapus liquid bening yang dengan nakalnya membuat pipi Kuroko basah.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," Wajah tampan maju ke depan, belah bibir mengecup dahi pucat yang kini ditutupi poni lepek kerena keringat dingin. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini," kemudian beralih pada sepasang kelopak mata yang terpejam. Bibir tipis Kise kembali menjelajah, kedua pipi pucat sang kekasih pun tidak luput, dan berakhir dengan ciuman manis penuh sayang, bukan ciuman yang dipaksakan seperti biasanya.

Kise mengangkat dagu Kuroko, membuat sang Empunya membuka iris biru secara perlahan, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

Bagai terhipnotis, Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepala. Dia sangat tahu betapa Kise sangat mencintainya, benar-benar menyesal sudah menyakiti pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Kise memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia hanya ingin selalu ada disamping Kuroko saat kekasihnya membutuhkan perhatian dan menjadi sandaran seperti sekarang. Tidak menyadari bahwa yang membuat Kuroko sakit adalah semua kebaikan dan cinta yang dia limpahkan pada si Biru.

Netra emas memandang Kuroko penuh cinta, sebelum kemudian kembali membawa tubuh mungil orang terkasih dalam dekapan hangat. Mengabaikan Kagami yang kini menggerutu, menyaksikan adegan ala _dorama_ yang sering ditayangkan di TV saat malam hari.

Kagami mendecih tidak suka, tadi saat bersamanya, Kuroko bahkan tidak berkata apa pun, dan sekarang si Biru malah menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuatnya jengkel. Apa si Bayangan tidak menganggapnya sama sekali? Mereka berdua bersahabat jauh lebih lama bahkan sebelum Kuroko punya pacar, semestinya si Biru juga bisa curhat padanya.

"Bisakah kalian mengakhiri drama bodoh ini?" Pemuda kekar memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin melihat kemesraan yang tanpa sengaja di umbar.

Kise masih memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, tubuh dalam rengkuhannya benar-benar panas. Dia akan segera membawa Kuroko ke ruang kesehatan setelah ini.

"Bilang saja kalau Kagami _cchi_ iri, kau kan jomblo- _ssu_ ," Kise menjulurkan lidah, mengejek.

"Tch," Kagami mendecih, iris merah melotot, memang dia tidak punya kekasih sekarang, tapi setidaknya hargailah dia sedikit, dasar Kise bodoh.

Tidak lama berselang, muncul pemuda bersurai coklat dengan nafas memburu. Furihata Kouki berlari sepanjang jalan dari stasiun ke sekolah. Dia tidak ingin dihukum jika sampai terlampat. Salahkan saja kegalauannya pada Akashi, hingga membuat pemuda manis ini bangun kesiangan.

Berhenti tepat di depan gerbang berusaha mengatur nafas yang terengah, "Kagami- _kun_ , sebentar saja, aku sangat lelah," badan membungkuk, tangan kiri memegang lengan kanan _Power Forward_ Seirin dengan kencang sebagai sandaran.

Furihata memang melakukannya tanpa sengaja, namun pemuda manis itu tidak menyadari jika hal yang dia lakukan sanggup membuat kinerja otak Kagami berhenti sejenak, bahkan kini seluruh darah berkumpul di wajahnya. Kagami menarik napas panjang, menetralkan debaran jantung yang rasanya ingin mendobrak keluar dari rongga rusuk, "B-baiklah."

Badan Kuroko menegang saat mendengar suara Furihata. Jujur saja dia masih belum siap jika harus bertatap mata dengan Furihata saat ini, merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dia dan Akashi lakukan.

Lima menit, waktu yang dibutuhkan Furihata untuk bisa kembali bernafas normal, setelah sesi lari yang dia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Badan ditegakkan, telapak tangan kiri yang sebelumnya memegang legan Kagami pun dilepaskan. Pandangan lurus ke depan, bibir tersenyum tipis.

' _Kenapa dilepas?'_ Ujar Kagami dalam hati. Meski tahu Furihata melakukannya tanpa sengaja, tapi dia sangat menyukainya. Telapak tangan si Surai coklat terasa hangat, hingga sanggup membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas seketika.

" _Ohayou_ , Kise- _senpai_ ," Sapa Furihata pada pemuda tampan yang dia ketahui sebagai kekasih Kuroko, teman sekelasnya.

" _Ohayou_ ," Kise memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Sebagai _publik figure_ dia harus bersikap ramah pada semua orang, 'kan?

"Ah! Kuroko- _kun_ , _Ohayou_ ," Furihata berseru semangat, dia berencana curhat pada Kuroko hari ini. Sejak pertama kali curhat di perpustakaan tempo hari, entah mengapa membuatnya nyaman saat berbagi kisah dengan Kuroko. Si Biru mungkin tidak banyak bicara, namun setidaknya dia mau mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya tanpa di potong di tengah jalan.

Kuroko diam saja, telapak tangan mencengkeram _gakuran_ Kise kencang hingga menimbulkan lipatan kusut. Tidak siap jika harus bertatap muka dengan Furihata, setidaknya dia butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya.

Kise yang tahu jika Kuroko enggan menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum kemudian berkata lirih, "Tesuyacchi sedang sakit- _ssu_ , aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekarang."

Kagami dan Furihata hanya diam saja, tidak menyahut sama sekali. Namun pandangan keduanya tidak lepas dari tingkah Kuroko yang mengabaikan mereka dan sepertinya enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh tegap Kise.

"Ayo. Kau harus istirahat- _ssu_ ," Pelukan berusaha dilepas, namun cengkeraman Kuroko di _gakuran_ nya tidak main-main. Kalau saja Kuroko sedang tidak sakit, Kise pasti sudah membawa si Mungil ke apartemen dan _menghabisi_ nya di sana.

Kuroko bergumam entah apa, hanya dia yang tahu. Namun satu yang pasti, dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Furihata saat ini. Oleh karena itu dia tidak mau sedikit pun melepaskan Kise.

Kise tidak kehilangan akal, dengan gerakan cepat, bahkan tanpa menunggu reaksi Kuroko, dia sudah menggendong sang Kekasih a la _bridal style_. Kemudian membawa si Manis yang sudah diam dalam pelukan ke ruang kesehatan. Kuroko yang diperlakukan demikian hanya pasrah, tidak menolak sama sekali, bahkan kedua netra birunya masih terpejam erat. Mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kise, dan menyandarkan kepala yang terasa begitu sakit di dada bidang sang Kekasih pirang.

"Kami duluan, Kagami _cchi_ , Furihata _cchi_."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kise berjalan pelan membawa Kuroko ke ruang kesehatan. Mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya yang dilayangkan Furihata maupun Kagami, bahkan teriakan tidak terima yang _fansgirl_ nya suarakan dari jendela lantai dua. Tidak tahu jika apa yang dia lakukan membuat keduanya jadi pusat perhatian. Namun dia akan mengabaikan segalanya jika itu bersangkutan dengan orang yang kini berdiam dalam gendongannya.

Furihata melihat semuanya dengan pandangan sendu. Semua yang Kise lakukan pada Kuroko membuatnya iri, semua cinta yang Kise tunjukan membuat dia mau tidak mau kembali memikirkan Akashi. Kapankah Akashi memperlakukannya sama seperti Kise memperlakukan Kuroko? Kapankah Akashi bisa bersikap sehangat dan selembut saat Kise menyentuh Kuroko? Semua orang bisa melihat betapa besar cinta Kise pada kekasihnya, termasuk Furihata sendiri. Tanpa disadari bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, saat menyadari apa yang dia harapkan dari Akashi masih sangat jauh dari kenyataan.

Kagami masih masih berdiri ditempat, iris merah memandang wajah teman sekelasnya dalam diam, dia melihat semuanya. Pemuda kekar tersebut diam-diam sudah memperhatikan tingkah Furihata setiap Kise dan Kuroko sedang bersama. Dia jelas mengerti jika pandangan yang Furihata layangkan merupakan tatapan sendu. Sepenggal kesimpulan menari dalam benak, mungkinkah jika Furihata selama ini mencintai Kise? Mengetahui kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal tersebut, entah mengapa membuat hatinya sedikit tidak rela. Namun perasaan yang bahkan tidak dimengerti bentuknya dan namanya ini, dia abaikan begitu saja. Yang Kagami tahu, dia hanya tidak suka jika melihat Furihata bersedih, bahkan jika itu alasannya adalah seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang, Kise Ryouta.

Mengesampingkan rasa yang mengganggu hati, dengan lirih Kagami bersuara, "Sudah bel. Ayo masuk."

Kagami berjalan tanpa memandang Furihata yang masih tertinggal di belakang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, hanya saja dia ingin melihat senyum manis yang pernah Furihata tunjukan padanya, bukan tatapan sendu seperti apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

Furihata tersentak, menggelengkan kepala karena lagi-lagi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia harus segera curhat pada Kuroko nanti, agar bisa mengurangi beban yang dirasakan. Namun sepertinya kini Kuroko masih belum bisa diajak bicara, jelas terlihat jika kondisi si Biru tidak memungkinkan saat ini. Tapi dia akan dengan sabar menunggu hingga keadaan Kuroko jauh lebih baik nanti. Mungkin dia akan mengajak Kagami untuk menjenguk Kuroko di ruang kesehatan saat istirahat. Sebab, dia juga sudah merasa sangat nyaman berada di antara Kagami juga Kuroko.

" _Ha'i,_ Kagami- _kun_ ," Kaki berlari mengejar langkah lebar Kagami yang sudah meninggalkannya sejak tadi. Laju lari dipelankan saat sudah sejajar dengan si Merah.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas dengan diselingi celotehan Furihata tentang apa yang harus di bawa saat menjenguk Kuroko di ruang kesehatan nanti. Kagami sendiri hanya membalas singkat sesekali, memang apa yang mereka bicarakan bukanlah masalah yang penting bagi Kagami, karena dia yakin Kise sudah memenuhi ruangan kesehatan dengan segala hal yang bahkan tidak Kuroko inginkan.

Namun Kagami sadar, bahwa bukan tentang topik pembicaraan mereka yang menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi dengan siapa dia bicara. Pemuda manis bersurai coklat, pelan namun pasti sudah mulai mencuri atensi seorang Kagami Taiga.

.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Kuroko benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan yang penuh dengan bau obat di segala sudut. Kepala masih terasa pusing, meski tidak separah tadi pagi, mungkin karena dia sudah meminum obat dan tidur dalam waktu lama. Kepala ditolehkan ke kanan, iris biru jernih memandang lama pada pemuda yang kini tengah tertidur dibangku dengan berbantalkan lengannya sendiri. Selama Kuroko di ruang kesehatan, selama itu pula Kise menjaganya, tidak meninggalkan barang sedetik pun. Telapak tangan kanan terangkat, membelai helaian pirang yang terasa lembut. Dia benar-benar beruntung memiliki Kise disisinya, andai saja dia memiliki sedikit saja rasa cinta pada kekasihnya ini, mungkin hubungan yang dia jalin dengan Akashi tidak akan pernah terjadi. Namun semua kini sudah terjadi, sudah tidak ada waktu untuk kembali dan menyesali.

Kise bergerak resah dalam tidurnya, mungkin dia terganggu dengan usapan Kuroko di surai pirangnya. Iris emas terbuka menampilkan cahaya cerahnya. Kise menegakkan posisi duduk, dia tidak sadar jika jatuh tertidur saat sedang menjaga kekasih hatinya. Tangan kanan meraba tengkuk yang terasa pegal, ternyata tidur dengan posisi seperti itu tidak nyaman. Kise menguap, sisa rasa kantuk sepertinya masih menggelayuti mata, membuatnya ingin tidur kembali. Namun saat tahu sang kekasih sudah bangun dan tampak lebih baik, entah mengapa rasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja, berganti dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di bibir.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Ujar Kuroko serak.

"Tidak, Tetsuya _cchi_ ," Senyum lebar mengembang. "Sudah merasa lebih baik? Atau ada yang kau butuhkan- _ssu_?"

Pemuda manis bersurai biru terkekeh kecil, Kise memang berisik dan terkadang membuatnya pusing dengan segala tingkah konyolnya, namun dia tak menampik jika segala perhatian Kise membuatnya senang, sekaligus sakit hati disaat yang sama.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, hanya saja masih sedikit lemas, Ryouta- _kun_. Dan aku tidak butuh apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah menjagaku sejak tadi," Senyum tipis terbit begitu saja.

Wajah yang biasanya datar kini entah mengapa terlihat sangat manis saat senyum menghiasinya. Kise berdo'a dalam hati agar senyum itu akan tetap tersemat hingga nanti, dan berharap dia 'lah alasan di mana Kuroko Tetsuya terus tersenyum manis seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Kagami memang pernah mengatakan jika dia menyukai senyum yang Furihata tunjukan, tapi dia tidak tahu mengapa senyum Furihata kini terasa menyesakkan. Pemuda kekar ini tidak tahu alasan pasti mengapa dia tidak menyukai senyum Furihata yang sekarang. Kagami hanya berharap ini bukanlah pertanda buruk untuknya.

"Kau baru saja menang undian? Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang bagus, " Kagami bertanya. Iris merah memicing curiga.

Furihata mengalihkan perhatian pada pemuda yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sebelahnya. Bibir mengerucut, jemari memilin ujung _gakuran_ yang dikenakan, "Apa aku terlihat sesenang itu, Kagami- _kun_?"

Pemuda beralis cabang memandang wajah Furihata dengan saksama, seolah sedang menilai, "Ya, sepertinya begitu." Mata merah masih menjadikan wajah orang di depannya sebagai pusat atensi, sebelum kemudian pertanyaan bernada ingin tahu dilayangkan,"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat senang?"

"Aku akan dijemput kekasihku, Kagami- _kun,_ dan mungkin kami akan pergi kencan setelahnya," Kini bukan hanya pipi yang merah, bahkan telinganya pun sudah dirambati rona itu entah sejak kapan.

Rona merah di pipi pemuda bersurai coklat, terlihat manis sekali di mata Kagami. Jika saja kalimat bernada malu-malu tidak terucap dari bibir merah orang di sebelahnya, Kagami tidak akan berhenti bernafas sejenak. Kalimat yang mungkin bagi orang lain terdengar biasa saja, namun tidak baginya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, namun kini jantungnya butuh pertolongan, sebab tiba-tiba saja kini terasa sesak saat kalimat lembut itu mengalun merdu memasuki gendang telinga.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ memang tidak mengatakan akan berkencan, _sih_ —" Binar bahagia di mata menunjukan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah. "—Tapi bukankah biasanya akan sepeti itu, benar 'kan, Kagami- _kun_?"

Kagami mengepalkan telapak tangan tanpa Furihata sadari, "Mungkin begitu."

"Kagami- _kun_ sepertinya tidak suka saat aku mengatakannya, " Furihata merengek, tidak suka jika diabaikan.

Bibir dipaksa tersenyum, "Siapa yang bilang tidak suka, aku senang _kok_ kau bercerita padaku."

"Syukurlah," Furihata kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini Kagami benar-benar tidak menyukai senyuman itu. Bukan senyum seperti ini yang ingin Kagami lihat dari seorang Furihata Kouki.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, para siswa kembali melewati gerbang utama SMA Seirin untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, begitupun tiga siswa yang tadi pagi menjadi pusat perhatian di depan gerbang.

"Tunggu di sini ya Sayang, ada barang yang tertinggal di ruang kesehatan. Aku akan mengambil sebentar, " Kise memegang pundak Kuroko yang kini sudah berbalut _sweater_ milik Kise. Sebab _gakuran_ dan kemeja yang dikenakannya basah penuh keringat. Tapi untung saja dia masih bisa menggunakan _scraft_ nya untuk menutupi _kiss mark_ yang masih jelas terlihat di leher.

" _Ha'i_ ," Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan lama- _ssu,_ " Bibir mengecup puncak kepala berhelai biru, sebelum kemudian memandang Furihata yang berdiri di dekat sang kekasih.

"Aku titip Tetsuya _cchi_ ya, tolong jaga dia selama aku pergi- _ssu_."

Furihata mengangguk mengerti, "Tentu saja, Kise- _senpai_."

Kise berlari meninggalkan keduanya tidak lama kemudian. Suasana canggung tercipta begitu saja. Kuroko hanya diam dan berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya ke berbagai arah, apapun itu asalkan bukan wajah Furihata. Pemuda manis ini dengan susah payah berusaha tidak bertatap wajah, namun sang Kekasih malah meninggalkan dia berdua saja dengan Furihata. Alasannya adalah, Kuroko bisa jatuh pingsan dan tidak ada yang menyadari maka harus ada seseorang yang menjaga, begitulah alasan yang Kise katakan.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Kuroko- _kun_?" Pemuda bersurai coklat memulai pembicaraan, tidak ingin terlalu lama dalam suasana canggung yang melingkupi keduanya.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, namun kepala bersurai biru mengangguk lemah. Semoga apa yang dia lakukan bisa menjawab pertanyaan teman yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Tidak lama berselang, mobil _sport_ merah berhenti di seberang gerbang SMA Seirin, hal tersebut tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi setelah sang pemilik keluar dari mobil. Telapak kaki berbalut _sneakers_ menapak, badan kokoh menggoda jelas terlihat, begitu Akashi keluar dari mobil sepenuhnya. Surai merah terayun angin, tangan kanan melepas kaca mata hitam yang dikenakan, menampilkan iris semerah delima yang menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihat. Bibir terkatup rapat, pandangan tajam lurus ke depan, menampilkan kesan dingin tidak tersentuh, arogan dan misterius di saat yang bersamaan. Membuat siapa saja jatuh dalam pesonanya dalam sekejap mata.

Kehebohan dan kasak-kusuk yang terdengar, membuat atensi si Biru teralihkan, memandang pada sosok yang kini berhasil menyita semua perhatiannya. Kuroko membulatkan pandangan, untuk apa seorang Akashi Seijuurou datang ke sekolah? Bukankah si Merah delima sudah tahu jika dia dan Furihata satu sekolah? Hal apa yang sebenarnya diingankan kekasih gelapnya?

Iris jernih memandang orang di sebelahnya, dia tahu apa arti dari tatapan yang dilayangkan Furihata pada Akashi, itu adalah tatapan malu-malu khas remaja jatuh cinta. Bibir bawah di gigit gemas, dia tahu jika kedatangan Akashi kemari adalah untuk menemui Furihata, bukan dirinya, karena memang di ruang publik, Akashi sepenuhnya milik si Pemuda bersurai coklat.

Langkah kaki Akashi semakin mendekat pada Furihata dan Kuroko, namun pandangan mata sepenuhnya mengarah pada makhluk manis bersurai biru yang masih menundukkan kepala. Apakah Kuroko tidak tahu jika Akashi sangat ingin melihat wajah manisnya? Apalagi jika wajah pucat itu sudah dipenuhi rona merah karena kegiatannya mengeksplorasi semua wilayah tubuh si Biru. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jiwa liar Akashi kembali terjaga, rasanya tidak sabar untuk kencan mereka selanjutnya. Tanpa sadar dia menyeringai, membuat wajahnya berkali lipat lebih tampan.

"Kau sudah datang, Seijuurou- _kun_?" Furihata meremas jemari sendiri, dia gugup tentu saja. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Akashi, namun tetap saja, dia masih tidak sanggup menenangkan debaran jantungnya, seperti sekarang. Tidak tahu bahwa harapan yang dia panjatkan tadi pagi bisa secepat ini dikabulkan Kami- _sama_.

"Ya," Satu kata mengalun indah dari bibir pemuda beriris delima, membuat pipi dan cuping telinga Furihata merona.

Sedangkan Kuroko yang berdiri di sebelah si Surai coklat hanya menundukkan kepala. Tidak tahu jika akan sesakit ini melihat interaksi keduanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan sesakit apa jika Kise tahu apa yang sudah dia perbuat dengan iblis tampan bernama Akashi Seijuurou di belakangnya.

"Kita langsung pulang, atau—" Kalimat sengaja digantung, tidak diteruskan. Dia penasaran, ingin melihat reaksi seperti apa yang akan ditunjukan Kuroko jika mendengar dia akan pergi berdua saja dengan Furihata.

Pipi Furihata kembali memerah dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Apakah Akashi baru saja memberikan sinyal akan mengajak kencan? Sungguh dia sangat bahagia saat ini. Namun, bukannya menjawab, Furihata tanpa aba-aba malah menggandeng lengan Akashi dalam rangkulan lengannya. Ingin mengenalkan pada Kuroko siapa pemuda tampan yang kini datang menjemput.

Akashi tentu saja cukup terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang Furihata lakukan, namun pemuda tampan ini diam saja. Bibir makin menyeringai, sepertinya akan semakin menarik. Dia sudah siap jika Kuroko akan mengamuk sekarang, justru itu yang diinginkan. Sebab, dengan begitu dia bisa meminta Kuroko berada di sisinya secara resmi, tidak diam-diam seperti sekarang.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , perkenalkan, ini Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_ , kekashiku," Ujar Furihata semangat. Bibir tipis tersenyum lebar pertanda dia sangat bahagia saat ini. Telapak tangan masih bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh Akashi.

Mendengar Furihata menyebut namanya, mau tidak mau membuat Kuroko mendongak. Iris biru jernih memancarkan rasa tidak suka, namun wajah tetap datar seperti biasa, sekan tidak ada hal penting yang tengah terjadi.

"Ah, Hallo. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, teman sekelas _kekasihmu_ ," Tangan kanan terulur menanti tangan Akashi menyambutnya. Kata terakhir jelas menyiratkan rasa tidak suka, namun tidak semua orang bisa membedakannya.

Bukan seperti ini reaksi yang ingin Akashi lihat, netranya ingin melihat Kuroko berteriak dan mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik si Mungil. Nada tidak suka dan tatapan tidak biasa jelas tidak akan bisa dimengerti orang lain. Namun tangan kanan tak urung terulur, menyambut Kuroko.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal, Tetsuya," Akashi tersentak pelan, dia jelas tahu jika telapak tangan Kuroko terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Apa kekasih mungilnya sedang sakit?

Iris tajam Akashi memandang penuh perhatian pada Kuroko. Kulit kekasihnya memang pucat, tapi hari ini jelas berbeda, tidak perlu otak jenius untuk bisa menyimpulkan jika Kuroko tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Furihata memandang Akashi penuh tanda tanya, dia belum pernah melihat Akashi memandang seseorang seserius ini. Maka, dengan segala rasa ingin tahu yang menggerogoti, dia bertanya pelan, "Ada apa, Seijuurou- _kun_?"

Pemuda bersurai merah terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian bertanya entah pada siapa, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Furihata kini mengerti mengapa kekasihnya memandang penuh atensi pada Kuroko, "Kuroko- _kun_ sedang sakit, Seijuurou- _kun_ , makanya aku menemaninya di sini sampai Kise- _senpai_ datang."

Iris delima memandang Furihata sekilas, sebelum kemudian memandang lurus ke depan, menumpukan atensi pada Kuroko lagi. "Siapa itu Kise- _senpai_?" Ujar Akashi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Dia itu kekasih Kuroko- _kun_ , aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya nanti," Furihata menjawab polos. Dia belum tahu saja jika Akashi sebenarnya sangat mengenal siapa itu Kise, terutama posisinya bagi sosok mungil bersurai biru muda.

"Ah! Itu Kise- _senpai_ —" Furihata berujar lagi saat netra coklatnya melihat Kise tengah berlari kearah mereka bertiga.

Kuroko yang sejak tadi diam saja, tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Namun dia diam saja saat tahu lengan Kise 'lah yang kini melingkar protektif di perutnya. Iris biru memandang lurus pada sepasang iris delima yang kini menyorot tajam padanya, lebih tepatnya pada apa yang Kise lakukan pada tubuh mungil Kuroko. Tahu bahwa Akashi tengah cemburu saat ini, namun si Biru tidak mengindahkan. Bukannya dia tidak peduli, hanya saja kini sedang ada Furihata dan juga Kise diantara keduanya, jelas saja dia tidak akan berbuat hal bodoh yang akan memancing kecurigaan mereka.

"Ryouta- _kun_ , sudah mengambil barang yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Kuroko datar, pada sosok yang kini makin mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh mungil miliknya.

"Sudah, Sayang," Kise berkata lirih disertai senyum manis, dagu ditumpukan pada pundak mungil kekasih yang kini berdiam dalam dekapan. Tidak lama kemudian, pundak ditinggalkan, kepala dimiringkan sedikit, sebelum kemudian bibir mengecup pipi pucat orang terkasih, membuat si Empunya merengut kesal.

"Ryouta- _kun_ , sudah berapa kali kubilang agar tidak menciumku di tempat umum!" Bibir maju kedepan, mengerucut lucu, membuat siapa saja yang melihat menjadi gemas dan ingin mengecup.

"Hee.." Kepala ditegakkan, memandang si Biru yang juga tengah menatap padanya, "Lalu siapa yang tadi pagi menangis di gerbang sekolah dan memelukku duluan?" Lanjut Kise dengan seringai menggoda.

Akashi sudah tidak tahan lagi, apa yang Kise dan Kuroko perlihatkan membuat darah dalam tubuhnya mendidih. Dua telapak tangan mengepal erat. Dengan segenap pengendalian diri yang sudah terlatih, dia meredam keinginan untuk menarik Kuroko dari pelukan pemuda kuning yang kini masih saja bersikap seakan apa yang mereka lakukan adalah hal wajar. Wajar sebenarnya, kalau saja Akashi bukan kekasih Kuroko juga. Apakah dia harus mengatakan dengan lantang jika dia cemburu, baru Kuroko bisa mengerti?

"Ehm," Akashi berdeham keras, mencoba meraih semua perhatian kembali tertuju padanya, menginterupsi kemesraan yang Kise dan Kuroko tunjukan. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah pemuda kuning itu.

Furihata yang tanggap langsung ikut bersuara, "Ano... Seijuurou- _kun_ , ini Kise- _senpai_ yang aku bicarakan tadi." Iris coklat memandang Kise, "Kise- _senpai_ , ini Seijuurou- _kun_ , kekasihku."

Dagu terangkat angkuh, pandangan mata tajam seakan mampu menembus iris emas Kise Ryouta, lengan kanan terulur, "Akashi Seijuurou, kekasih Furihata Kouki"— _Kuroko Tetsuya_. Koreksi Akashi dalam hati. Dia bisa saja mengatakannya dengan lantang, kalau saja tidak terlanjur mengucap janji pada si Biru manis untuk menyembunyikan hubungan terlarang keduanya.

Kise melepaskan lengan kanannya dari perut kekasihnya, sebelum kemudian terulur ke depan, menanggapi uluran tangan pemuda angkuh di depan mata, "Kise Ryouta, kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya _cchi_."

Jabat tangan terlepas tidak lama setelah keduanya menyebutkan nama masing-masing. Lengan Akashi kembali ke tempat semula, begitu pun dengan Kise, kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kuroko, seakan menegaskan jika si Mungil hanya miliknya seorang. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Kuroko, barang sedikit pun.

Kise memandang Akashi penuh perhatian. Iris emas benar-benar mengobservasi pemuda merah di depan mata, berusaha menggali ingatan tentang sosok angkuh tersebut. Dia tidak tahu kapan dan dimana, namun sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan iris delima yang kini memandang tajam padanya. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya memandang pada kekasih mungil dalam pelukannya, entah kenapa perasaanya tidak enak dan rasanya gelisah.

Kise Ryouta dapat merasakannya dengan jelas. Sepasang iris delima yang seakan ingin membunuhnya hidup-hidup saat ini. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya tatapan mata Akashi menyorotkan rasa tidak suka yang begitu besar padanya, dan itu cukup mengganggu sebenarnya. Namun, Kise berusaha keras mengabaikan pikiran negatif dan kegelisahan yang terlintas saat kemunculan pemuda bermarga Akashi itu, keputusan yang akan dia sesali kelak di kemudian hari.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Hallo, akhirnya bisa update juga, semoga gak mabok ya bacanya

Thanks buat yang udah fav and follow. Yang udah log in juga: Naruhina Sri Alwas, Izumi-H, Akiko Daisy, Nakamoto Yuu Na, May Angelf, , dan Sayuri Jung. Seperti biasa, udah dibales di PM ya..

Tetsuya21: Nanti bersatu jadi pasangan resmi kok, tapi belum sekarang ya. Hoho kalo KiKuro juga salah satu OTP ku, jadi aku juga menikmatinya. Hee.. emang aku maso'in Tetsuya ya? Gak ah, Kise sama Akashi malah yang aku maso'in di sini. Sabar bu sabar.. Klo itu aku gak bisa pastiin, aku jalanin aja, gak bisa ditarget, ntar malah rush lagi, aku ngikutin plot utama yang udah aku bikin aja. Kalo AkaKuro sih pasti, covernya aja udah AkaKuro. Ini udah di update ya..


	6. Chapter 6

**BACKSTREET**

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair: AkaKuro, KiKuro, AkaFuri

Warning: Mengandung unsur BL/Yaoi, Typo, Eyd berantakan dan ranjau bertebaran

Rated: T+

Backstreet©Daisy Uchiha

Beta Reader© AuRi416

Cover©deviantart

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^_^

 **Backstreet Chapter 6**

Satu entitas begitu menarik perhatian semua mata, sejak kedatangannya beberapa saat lalu, bahkan beberapa gadis sengaja berhenti sejenak demi untuk mencuri pandang. Sebab, kehadiran pemuda tampan bersurai merah seakan menjadi _oase_ di tengah padang pasir, khususnya bagi mata yang haus akan pemandangan indah. Oleh karenanya, mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Kapan lagi mereka bisa bertemu dengan pemuda tampan itu, jika bukan sekarang?

Akashi sangat menyadari sebuah fakta bahwa pesona dirinya bagaikan magnet, mampu menarik semua mata hanya tertuju padanya. Menjadi pusat perhatian bukanlah hal baru dan Akashi tidaklah buta dengan kelebihan yang dimiliki, sebab dia telah begitu terampil menggunakan pesona tersebut demi menjerat makhluk manis bersurai biru jelmaan malaikat. Meski status kepemilikan resminya masih dalam bayangan, namun dia sudah berhasil dengan baik.

Kise Ryouta masih menatap lurus pada sepasang netra merah yang juga memandang balik pada dirinya dan sang Kekasih dengan sangat _intense_. Tidak tahu kenapa orang yang baru saja dikenal bisa memberi tatapan sedemikian tajam, seakan Kise telah mencuri sesuatu milik orang tersebut.

Sepasang lengan masih diam di tempat sebelumnya, menjaga agar Kuroko tidak bergerak. Kise tidak tahu apa hanya perasaannya saja atau memang sebuah kenyataan, bahwa pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya kini malah memandang penuh perhatian pada Kuroko, kekasihnya. Sebagai orang yang kini punya hak untuk memiliki, dia ingin semua orang tahu Kuroko Tetsuya adalah miliknya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengambil si Mungil dari sisinya, termasuk orang angkuh yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Dengan nada ceria bahkan terkesan biasa saja, Kise melontarkan kalimat yang sanggup membuat beberapa pasang mata memandang penuh tanda tanya. "Tetsuya _cchi-_ ku memang manis- _ssu_ , tapi jangan memandangnya sampai seperti itu. Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta."

Kuroko terperanjat dengan kalimat yang dengan mudahnya mengalun dari bibir Kise Ryouta, apa hubungannya dengan Akashi sudah mulai terendus? Tapi melihat reaksi Kise tidak lebih dari perasaan cemburu biasa, Kuroko dapat bernafas lega. Dia berharap semua rahasia masih tersimpan rapi dalam rangkaian kebohongan yang diciptakan.

Kuroko tahu, cepat atau lambat Kise akan mencium _bangkai_ yang dia simpan, tapi paling tidak, dia membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menyiapkan mental. Hingga saatnya tiba nanti, dia sendiri yang akan membongkar semua rahasia yang dia simpan rapat di hadapan Kise. Meski dengan segala resiko yang harus dia tanggung nantinya.

Bibir mengerucut ngambek, tangan ringkih mencubit lengan Kise yang masih memeluk perutnya erat, Kuroko berujar pelan demi mencairkan suasana, "Bercandamu berlebihan, Ryouta- _kun_."

Bibir tipis mengaduh, kekasihnya ini memang imut tapi terkadang juga bisa bersikap menyebalkan seperti sekarang, " _Ittai yo_ , Tetsuya _cchi_."

"Biarkan saja," Kalimat datar kembali mengalun melewati celah bibir. Kepala biru menengadah menatap ke depan, pada sepasang iris delima yang begitu mempesona. Netra itu sudah menjeratnya, membuat dia mengaku kalah dan jatuh pada pesonanya. Hingga tanpa dia sadari, kini Kuroko sudah berlumur dosa, dengan menjadikan perasaan Kise dan juga Furihata sebagai korbannya.

Iris merah masih sepenuhnya memandang pemuda bersurai biru, sudut bibir merah naik beberapa _inchi_ , tersenyum miring. Lengan kiri yang sebelumnya digandeng Furihata dilepas paksa, kemudian tanpa aba-aba meraih pinggang orang disamping menarik mendekat. Kalimat datar tanpa makna terucap begitu saja, "Tidak mungkin, aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Mulut bisa saja mengelak dengan seribu macam alasan, namun hati tidak bisa dibohongi. Karena ya, memang dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya sejak pandangan pertama, persis seperti yang Kise ucapkan.

Belah pipi memerah sempurna, perlakuan Akashi yang tiba-tiba tidak pelak membuat Furihata Kouki makin jatuh cinta. Maka dengan terbata, dia hanya bisa menyebut nama orang terkasih penuh perasaan, "S-seijuurou- _kun._ "

Kuroko Tetsuya memalingkan wajah tidak ingin melihat lebih jauh lagi, entah Akashi sengaja membuat cemburu atau memang pada kenyataannya si Merah begitu cinta pada kekasih resminya, dia tidak tahu mana yang benar. Namun satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak suka pada apa yang Akashi lakukan pada Furihata di depan mata. Meski dia sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kise Ryouta.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helain biru miliknya, iris jernih terpejam erat, badan disandarkan pada dada bidang Kise Ryouta, menumpukan semua berat tubuhnya. Bibir terbuka perlahan, berkata lirih meminta perhatian, "Ryouta- _kun_ , aku mau pulang."

Kise menunduk mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya beberapa kali, "Baiklah- _ssu_. Kau memang harus banyak istirahat, Sayang."

Pelukan di tubuh ramping Kuroko terlepas, jemari putih memperbaiki sweater yang dikenakan sang Kekasih. Dia tidak ingin Kuroko kedinginan, apalagi saat si Mungil sedang sakit seperti sekarang. Senyum manis terpeta di wajah setelah pekerjaannya usai, lengan kanan merangkul pundak sang Bayangan Seirin hangat, namun sarat akan kesan protektif didalamnya, "Kita naik taksi saja, ya- _ssu_? Aku tidak ingin Tetsuya _cchi_ kelelahan kalau harus naik kereta disaat begini."

Si Biru mengangguk setuju. Menggunakan cara apa pun dia tidak peduli, hanya ingin pergi secepatnya dari sini. Hati sudah tidak bisa lagi bertahan lebih lama dari ini. Kuroko tidak ingin mengacaukan semuanya, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan rasa cemburunya dihadapan Kise yang bisa berakibat fatal.

"Baiklah. Kami duluan, ya- _ssu_ ," Pamit Kise pada sepasang kekasih yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dengan penuh sayang, Kise membimbing Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan mereka bedua begitu saja.

Kuroko tidak sanggup melihat ke belakang, tidak ingin melihat iris merah yang dipenuhi sorot kemaharan di dalamnya. Dia hanya bisa terus berjalan ke depan dengan kepala menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang berusaha dia tahan sekuat tenaga. Gigi putih menggigit bibir bawah sebagai pelampiasan, berusaha mengalihkan sakit hati yang dirasakan.

Akashi mengiringi kepergian mereka dengan pandangan tidak terbaca hingga punggung rapuh kekasih birunya tidak lagi terlihat. Bibir bawah digigit kasar hingga membuat robekan kecil dan mengalirkan darah segar, rasa anyir menyapa indera pengecap miliknya, tapi dia tidak peduli lagi. Saat ini hatinya lebih sakit, tidak suka jika miliknya disentuh orang lain, meskipun sebenarnya Kise berhak melakukannya. Namun sekali lagi, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbagi.

Telapak tangan mengepal erat, berusaha menahan emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Sebab, sudah sejak tadi Akashi berusaha mati-matian mengendalikannya, bahkan sejak kemunculan Kise di antara mereka. Karena terlalu terbawa emosi, dia bahkan tanpa sadar sudah mencengkeram pinggang Furihata terlalu erat, hingga membuat si Empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , sakit."

Pemuda manis ini tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya, sebab beberapa saat lalu Akashi masih baik-baik saja, saat Kuroko dan juga Kise masih ada diantara mereka. Furihata tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam, namun entah mengapa hal tersebut justru begitu mengganggu benaknya. Dia sangat penasaran dengan perubahan sikap tiba-tiba yang Akashi tunjukan. Furihata penasaran, hal apa sebenarnya yang membuat Akashi terlihat sangat kesal?

"Maaf, Kouki," Bibir memang berucap maaf, namun pandangan mata tidak sedikitpun menyiratkan penyesalan. Pemuda tampan ini bahkan masih saja melihat ke arah dimana Kuroko dan Kise menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Akashi melepaskan pinggang Furihata begitu saja. Sebelum kemudian sepasang kaki melangkah lebar menuju mobil, rasanya dia ingin mengahajar seseorang saat ini untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Namun masih cukup waras untuk tidak melampiaskan kekesalan pada Furihata, yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kaki berhenti melangkah, bibir mendecih tidak suka saat tahu Furihata tidak mengikutinya, kalimat datar terucap begitu saja, bahkan tanpa perlu memalingkan wajah, "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat tersentak, dia memang senang saat tahu Akashi akan datang menjemputnya, namun dia tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini akhirnya. Untuk pertama kali sejak mereka menjalin hubungan, dia baru tahu sisi lain dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi yang diam dan mengabaikannya adalah hal yang biasa, tetapi pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri jauh di depan tampak penuh emosi dan terkesan menyeramkan, bukanlah seperti Akashi yang dia kenal selama ini.

Tidak ingin membuat Akashi menunggu dan semakin marah padanya, dengan tergesa Furihata berlari menuju mobil sport merah Akashi yang terparkir di seberang gerbang sekolah. Mencoba berpikir positif, karena mungkin saja sang Kekasih sedang ada masalah di kampus atau pun di tempat kerja, oleh karenanya emosi sang Kekasih tidak terkendali seperti sekarang.

Akashi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh saat Furihata sudah duduk di bangku penumpang. Bahkan tanpa menunggunya selesai mengenakan sabuk pengaman, dia mengabaikan keberadaan kekasihnya sejak tadi. Sebab, hati dan fikiran sudah tidak lagi bersama raganya, sejak Kuroko meninggalkan sekolah beberapa saat lalu. Sial! Akashi yang ingin melihat Kuroko cemburu, kini justru dia sendiri yang termakan permainan yang diciptakannya. Apa Kuroko belum tahu jika Akashi sudah begini, dia bisa melakukan apa saja?

 _Atmosfer_ yang terasa berat membuat Furihata bungkam, tidak ingin menambah daftar kekesalan Akashi. Bahkan pemuda manis ini tidak protes sama sekali saat si Merah menurunkannya begitu sampai di depan apartemennya. Kemudian pergi setelahnya, bahkan tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Perjalanan romantis berdua jelas tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Tapi dia diam saja, pasrah pada perlakuan Akashi yang seakan tidak menganggapnya sama sekali. Pertanyaan yang selalu dia tepis, entah mengapa kembali muncul ke permukaan. Apakah benar Akashi menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih?

.

.

.

Kise merangkul pundak Kuroko, kepala berhelai biru menyandar pada pundaknya sejak mereka memasuki taksi beberapa saat lalu. Telapak kiri mengusap surai yang terasa lembut di permukaan kulitnya. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko lembut, seakan mengatakan jika dia sangat mencintai si Biru. Meski bibir bungkam seribu bahasa, namun pikiran menjelajah entah ke mana. Kise Ryouta masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Akashi dan tatapannya yang tidak biasa, entah mengapa hal ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia merasakan firasat buruk, jika Akashi bisa saja menerubut Kuroko dari sisinya kapan pun. Pikiran negatif tidak urung menghantuinya, meski sudah setengah mati berusaha diabaikan.

Kuroko menyandar pasrah, kejadian yang baru saja terjadi entah mengapa justru membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri, dia benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat saat ini. Bibir tipis merintih kesakitan saat denyutannya makin terasa. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak luput dari pendengaran Kise yang posisinya jelas sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kepalamu sakit lagi, Tetsuya _cch_ i?" Kise berujar khawatir. Saat ini dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang lain, sebab kondisi kekasihnya 'lah yang seharusnya menjadi prioritas utama.

Kuroko diam saja, tidak mampu menjawab. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mencengkeram erat pakaian yang dikenakan Kise hingga sebagai pengalih sakit yang mendera.

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta memandang satu entitas yang kini bergelung di bawah selimut, tubuh mungil Kuroko menggigil sejak tadi, padahal jelas-jelas suhu tubuhnya sedang panas. Kise memeras handuk kecil yang akan digunakan untuk mengkompres dahi Kuroko, yang entah bagaimana terasa terbakar, padahal sebelum pulang tadi, suhu tubuh Kuroko sudah berangsur normal, meski masih sedikit hangat. Apa karena mereka terlalu lama di udara terbuka tadi sore, saat mereka berempat berkumpul di gerbang sekolah?

Sang Model mengusap pipi Kuroko lembut, mencoba menenangkan, sedangkan iris emas memandang sendu pada sosok yang masih terus merintih di dalam tidurnya. Tubuh sedikit ditundukkan untuk mengecup bibir yang kini terlihat pucat dan kering, tidak sesegar biasanya.

Pemuda tampan ini akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat Kuroko berhenti merintih kesakitan, mungkin obat yang diberikan dokter mulai bereaksi. Jemari putih memperbaiki selimut yang membalut tubuh orang terkasih, tidak ingin Kuroko kedinginan saat dia tidak ada. Setelah memastikan Kuroko nyaman dalam tidurnya, dia meninggalkan kamar untuk kembali ke dapur, membawa mangkuk bekas bubur yang bahkan tidak habis seluruhnya. Pada saat biasa saja Kuroko tidak makan terlalu banyak, apalagi disaat begini?

Setelah mencuci mengkuk, Kise kembali ke kamar di mana kekasih hati tengah terbaring lemah. Pintu ditutup dengan sangat pelan, tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa mengganggu. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati ranjang, sebelum kemudian mendudukan diri di samping sang Kekasih. Iris emas memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap pergerakan yang Kuroko lakukan. Kise tahu, kekasihnya sedang gelisah dalam tidurnya, dia bahkan bisa tahu dalam sekali lihat.

Tangan hangat menyeka keringat dingin yang menetes menuruni pelipis, kemudian jemarinya mengambil handuk yang digunakan untuk mengkompres, tangan terulur mengecek suhu tubuh Kuroko. Bibir mendesah lega saat tahu Kuroko sudah tidak sepanas tadi, saat dia meninggalkannya ke dapur. Handuk kering kembali dibasahi air, diperas kuat agar tidak ada yang menetes membasahi ranjang, sebelum kemudian meletakkanya lagi di dahi pucat Kuroko.

"Cepat sembuh, Sayang, aku tidak suka melihatmu begini- _ssu_ ," Dengan sangat hati-hati Kise meraih telapak tangan Kuroko, dan mengecupnya dengan pelan dan penuh pemujaan.

Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya pelan, iris biru menyipit berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ditimbulkan lampu di meja nakas. Suara serak menyapa indera pendengaran Kise, "Ryouta- _kun_ , kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Kise berhenti mengecupi punggung tangan Kuroko, sebelum kemudian memusatkan afeksi pada iris biru yang kini memandangnya sayu, "Apa aku membangunkanmu- _ssu_?"

Senyum tipis terulas di wajah pucatnya, "Tidak apa-apa, Ryouta- _kun_ , aku juga sudah tidur terlalu lama."

Kuroko menarik telapak tangan yang masih dalam genggaman pemuda bersurai kuning di depannya, kemudian dengan gerakan lambat mencoba bangun. Kise yang melihat kekasihnya kepayahan tidak tinggal diam, dengan cekatan dia membimbing tubuh lemas Kuroko untuk duduk. Sebelum kemudian menata bantal agar sang Kekasih merasa nyaman saat bersandar.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik? Apa kita ke rumah sakit saja, Tetsuya _cchi_? Aku khawatir- _ssu_ ," Pertanyaan bertubi menghujani Kuroko.

Si Biru tersenyum tipis akan semua perhatian yang Kise berikan, kemudian menjawab lirih, "Tidak perlu, Ryouta- _kun_ , aku baik-baik saja."

Pemuda tampan tersebut mendesah pasrah, sangat paham dengan sifat keras kepala kekasihnya, "Baiklah, tapi kalau sampai besok demammu tidak turun, kita ke rumah sakit ya- _ssu_?"

Kuroko diam saja, tetapi senyum di bibir sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan yang Kise lontarkan.

"Ryouta- _kun_ tidak pulang? Besok kau harus sekolah, 'kan?" Tangan kiri terulur, hendak mengambil gelas di nakas, dia merasa sangat haus saat ini.

Kise Ryouta dengan tanggap meraih gelas berisi air putih di atas nakas samping ranjang, kemudian menyerahkan pada Kuroko, disambut dengan senyum manis dan gumaman yang dapat Kise tangkap sebagai ungkapan terimakasih dari kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disaat begini, Sayang," Kise mulai berbicara, "Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya _cchi_ tiba-tiba haus dan tidak bisa mengambil air sendiri di dapur? Atau bagaimana jika Tetsuya _cchi_ tiba-tiba pingsan? Siapa yang akan mem—" Ucapan Kise tertahan di ujung lidah saat tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Kuroko sudah menempel di bibirnya.

Kuroko menarik mundur telunjuknya sewaktu kekasih pirangnya berhenti bicara, dia tahu Kise khawatir, tapi apa tidak berlebihan?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ryouta- _kun_ , kau tidak perlu khawatir," Kuroko berkata pelan.

Model tampan tersebut menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan wajah si Biru, wajah dibuat seserius mungkin, "Tidak bisa, Tetsuya _cchi_ , aku akan tetap menginap di sini."

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas pasrah, kalau Kise sudah membuat keputusan, dia tidak bisa mengubahnya, 'kan?

"Baiklah, tapi jangan memelukku terlalu kencang, Ryouta- _kun_ , atau ku _ignite pass_ kau nanti," Wajah dan suara boleh saja datar, tapi Kise tahu jika kekasihnya tidak main-main dengan _ultimatum_ yang diucapkan.

Kise meringis, bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan _ignite pass_ yang sering diterimanya jika sudah kelewat kencang memeluk si Biru. Tidak lama setelahnya dia mengangguk, menyanggupi syarat yang sebenarnya susah untuk dilakukan.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Akashi Seijuuro menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di perpustakaan jika sedang tidak ada kelas, seperti sekarang ini. Melamun bukanlah hobinya, namun entah mengapa hari ini sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan untuk memikirkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang hingga saat ini belum bisa dihubungi.

Iris delima yang biasa menatap tajam kini jelas terlihat sedang tidak fokus, lengan kiri menyangga kepala merah sedangkan jemari kanannya memainkan ponsel tanpa minat. Membuat Aomine yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya merasa jengah, hanya saja dia tidak ingin mengganggu ke _galau_ an yang sedang melanda sahabatnya. Pemuda _ganguro_ ini lebih memilih membaca majalah yang sebagian besar berisi Horikita Mai sebagai modelnya daripada mengurusi Akashi.

Sudah dua jam Akashi mengabaikan keberadaan Aomine yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Sekarang pemuda eksotis tersebut sudah tidak bisa memendam keingin tahuan yang menggerogoti pikiran sedari tadi. Majalah diletakkan di atas meja, jemari kokoh membalik halaman demi halaman tanpa minat. Dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada pose _sexy_ Horikita Mai, Aomine memecah keheningan yang melanda.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Akashi?"

Posisi masih sama sejak beberapa jam lalu, "Tidak ada."

"Akashi yang seperti ini—" Aomine tidak melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakan, hanya untuk melihat reaksi yang pemuda merah itu tunjukan.

Pemuda beriris delima menghentikan gerakan jemari yang sedang memainkan ponsel, dia diam saja, menunggu Aomine melanjutkan.

Saat tahu maksud dari _gesture_ yang Akashi sampaikan, pemuda _ganguro_ tersebut kembali melanjutkan, "—bukan seperti Akashi yang kukenal."

Pewaris tunggal Akashi menghembuskan nafas lelah, pandangan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, "Kau benar. Sejak awal aku memang bisa bersikap diluar kebiasaan, jika berhubungan dengannya."

Akashi memang tidak mengungkapkan secara gamblang _dia_ yang dimaksud itu siapa. Tapi Aomine cukup tahu jika sang Sahabat sedang membicarakan kekasihnya.

"Wow! Aku jadi penasaran, orang seperti apa _sih_ yang bisa membuatmu berantakan begini," Aomine memandang Akashi penuh perhatian, dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Tch," Akashi mendecih tidak suka dengan apa yang Aomine katakan, tapi tidak bisa mengelak, sebab dia juga menyadari jika pengaruh Kuroko sangatlah besar dan bisa membuatnya berantakan seperti sekarang.

Jemari Akashi sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel yang ada digenggaman, membuka aplikasi _galery_ yang terdapat foto Kuroko di dalamnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang diinginkan, ponsel merah diangsurkan ke samping.

Aomine mengabaikan majalah yang ada di atas meja, sebelum kemudian menerima ponsel merah yang ditujukan padanya. Segaris senyum terpeta di wajah, "Kalau secantik ini _sih_ wajar jika kau sampai uring-uringan."

Akashi mengerutkan dahi, dia merasa tidak salah menunjukan foto Kuroko pada sahabatnya, tapi kenapa tanggapan si Hitam diluar dugaan?

Tangan kanan Akashi terulur, merebut ponsel yang kini berada ditangan Aomine. Iris merah memandang foto kekasihnya.

"Dia itu laki-laki, Daiki," Kalimat datar terucap begitu saja, menghancurkan bayangan Aomine tentang gadis manis bersurai biru yang baru saja dilihat.

"He... Tidak mungkin!" Aomine berdiri, membuat bangku yang diduduki bergeser ke belakang, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup menyakiti telinga.

Tidak lama kemudian, dari arah pintu perpustakaan Mibuchi berlari ke arah keduanya, bahkan tanpa sungkan kini berdiri di antara Aomine dan Akashi.

"Sei- _chan_ , ajari aku bab ini," Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang mereka berdua bahas, Mibuchi menyodorkan buku ke arah Akashi, mengutarakan niatnya datang ke perpustakaan.

"Minggir kau, Banci sialan!" si _Ganguro_ berteriak tidak suka, sahabat _melambai_ nya ini memang terkadang suka seenaknya.

"Apa _sih_ , AhoMine!" Mibuchi balas meneriaki, lengan menyilang didada, bibir terjulur mengejek. Sedangkan wajah menoleh ke arah samping, memasang pose merajuk yang menurutnya paling imut. Tapi tanpa sengaja netra miliknya melihat foto yang sedang Akashi pandangi.

"Are.. itu siapa, Sei- _chan_?" Seolah melupakan perdebatan dengan Aomine, Mibuchi melirik ponsel Akashi penuh minat.

"Kekasihku," Jawab si Merah datar. Dia sedang malas meladeni tingkah _absurd_ kedua temannya.

"Oh.. Kekasih," Mibuchi menganggukan kepala paham. Sebelum kemudian teriakan cempreng keluar dari mulutnya, "Kekasih?!"

Akashi berdecak malas, sedangkan Aomine mengorek lubang telinganya menggunakan kelingking. Mereka berdua tidak tahu, alasan apa yang membuat keduanya masih betah bersahabat dengan makhluk _melambai_ bernama Mibuchi Reo.

"Ada masalah, Reo?!" Suara datar mengalun dari bibir Akashi Seijuurou.

Mibuchi meringis, "T-tidak, Sei- _chan_ , hanya saja berbeda dengan yang waktu itu."

Untuk manusia yang dianugerahi otak jenius seperti Akashi, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mampu menerjemahkan kalimat tidak jelas yang dilontarkan sahabatnya. Berbeda dengan Aomine, pemuda yang mempunyai kapasitas otak pas-pasan, hanya bisa diam mendengarkan.

"Tentu saja berbeda, mereka 'kan bukan kembar," Balas Akashi cuek. Iris merah kembali memandang potret manis sang Kekasih biru.

"Bukan itu maksudku, kenapa yang waktu itu berambut coklat sedangkan yang ini biru?!" Mibuchi berujar kesal. Dia tahu Akashi memang terkadang usil, tapi 'kan mereka sedang membahas hal serius, tidak seharusnya Akashi masih mempermainkannya.

"Yang waktu itu kekasih resmiku, Furihata Kouki," Akashi mulai bercerita. "Kalau yang ini, Kuroko Tetsuya, cinta pertamaku—" Senyum jelas terlihat saat nama Kuroko Tetsuya disebut, Mibuchi dan Aomine bahkan baru pertama kali ini melihat senyum tulus terbit dibibir pewaris tunggal Akashi.

"Tunggu.." Aomine menyela, "Maksudmu, sekarang kau punya dua kekasih, begitu?"

"Benar begitu, Sei- _chan_?" Mibuchi ikut menambahkan apa yang si Hitam ucapkan.

Akshi berdecak kesal saat penjelasannya dipotong, dia melotot ke arah Aomine, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "Iya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin meninggalkan Kouki, tetapi Tetsuya tidak mau. Dia bilang tidak ingin menyakiti Kouki dan Ryouta."

"Siapa itu Ryouta?" Mibuchi kembali bertanya, mengingat hal yang dijelaskan Akashi terdengar cukup rumit. Sedangkan Aomine hanya diam, tidak ingin menyela lagi.

"Kekasih resmi Tetsuya," Akashi menjawab malas. Menyebut nama Kise Ryouta membuatnya ingat apa yang sudah lelaki berisik itu lakukan pada kekasih birunya. Karena hal itu 'lah dia menjadi uring-uringan seperti sekarang, dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menghubungi sama sekali sejak kejadian kemarin.

"Jadi kalian berdua—" Mibuchi berteriak heboh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Akashi diam saja, tampak tidak menampik hal yang diucapkan Mibuchi. Karena memang seperti itu 'lah kebenarannya. Pertanyaan bertubi yang Mibuchi layangkan dia diamkan, karena saat ini pikirannya sedang tidak fokus.

"Sial!" Akashi tiba-tiba menggebrak meja perpusatakaan. Saat ini dia merasa sangat khawatir dengan kondisi kekasihnya, meskipun keinginan untuk menuntut penjelasan pun sama besarnya. Ponsel Kuroko yang tidak aktif membuat dia semakin geram.

Tanpa kata Akashi meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang penuh tanya, namun tidak ada satu pun yang berani bersuara. Saat ini, apartemen Kuroko lah yang menjadi destinasi utama, sebab dia yakin jika sang Kekasih masih sakit mengingat suhu tubuh Kuroko kemarin sangatlah panas.

.

.

.

.

Akashi memarkirkan mobil _sport_ nya dengan asal, bahkan dia tidak yakin apakah sudah mengunci pintu mobil atau belum. Dengan langkah lebar dan tergesa dia meninggalkan _basement_ demi satu tujuan, yakni menemui Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi memencet _bell_ apartemen seperti orang kesetanan, dia bahkan melupakan etika yang selama ini diajarkan sejak kecil. Lama tidak ada jawaban dari si Biru, membuat Akashi makin berang, tangan yang terkepal memukul daun pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup memekakan telinga.

Kuroko menyingkap selimut dengan pelan, saat ini badannya masih terasa lemas meski tidak separah kemarin. Kise merawatnya dengan baik, dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat hati semakin didera sakit. Namun, _bell_ yang membabi buta membuat dia terpaksa harus beranjak meninggalkan ranjang yang terasa sangat nyaman.

Bibir mengerucut jengkel, dia tahu jika yang datang pasti bukanlah Kise Ryouta, sebab Kise bukanlah tipe orang yang akan berbuat demikian. Hanya satu orang yang sanggup melakukan itu semua, dan dia yakin Akashi 'lah orangnya.

Tidak ingin mengganggu tetangga apatemen, Kuroko dengan terpaksa berjalan tergesa untuk membukakan pintu bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Sebab, dia tidak tahu hal apa yang akan Akashi lakukan jika sampai dia diam saja.

Setelah bunyi _bell_ yang entah kesekian kali, akhirnya pintu berwarna abu-abu terbuka dari dalam, menampilkan sesosok makhluk manis yang kini terlihat sangat pucat. Kemarahan yang sebelumnya menguasai kini berganti dengan tatapan teduh penuh dengan rasa khawatir di dalamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Dear_?" Akashi melangkah masuk bahkan sebelum Kuroko mempersilahkannya. Telapak tangan terangkat mengusap pipi pucat Kuroko.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sei- _kun_ ," Kuroko hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati segala afeksi yang Akashi berikan.

Nafas dihembuskan kasar, rasanya tidak tega jika harus marah disaat kondisi Kuroko seperti sekarang. Namun, dia juga harus menegaskan pada si Biru jika hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh Kuroko, sebab sejak mereka resmi menjalin kasih, Kuroko mutlak miliknya. Dia tidak suka jika miliknya disentuh orang lain, meskipun jika itu Kise Ryouta.

Tangan hangat membimbing sang Kekasih agar duduk bersamanya di sofa depan TV. Kuroko baru saja hendak duduk di sebelah Akashi, sebelum lengan si Merah menariknya dan tentu saja membuat dia mau tidak mau jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Akashi.

Kedua lengan memenjarakan tubuh ringkih Kuroko dalam dekapan hangat. Tidak lama kemudian, kalimat bernada cemburu terucap dari belah bibirnya, " Aku tidak suka jika Ryouta menyentuhmu seperti itu, Tetsuya. Apalagi di depan mataku sendiri."

Kepala berhelaian biru yang berada diperpotongan leher Akashi bergerak-gerak, mencoba mencari tempat ternyaman untuk bersandar. Bibir turut mengerucut jengkel, "Aku juga tidak suka kalau Sei- _kun_ disentuh Furihata- _kun_ seperti kemarin."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, dia senang jika Kuroko cemburu padanya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Akashi menyeringai, ingin melihat sejauh apa Kuroko cemburu padanya, "Kouki kekasihku, Tetsuya. Tidak mungkin aku menghindarinya."

Telapak tangan yang sebelumnya hanya bertengger di kemeja Akashi, kini mencengkeram erat hingga membuat lipatan kusut. Kepala biru mendongak, memandang tajam pada iris delima yang juga melihat hanya padanya, "Ryouta- _kun_ juga kekasihku, Sei- _kun_!"

Bibir tersenyum simpul, telapak tangan naik mengelus helaian biru Kuroko, "Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak jujur saja, Tetsuya? Aku lelah berpura-pura tidak cemburu saat melihatmu bersama Ryouta." Bibir merah mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah sang Kekasih, "Kau milikku dan aku tidak suka jika milikku disentuh orang lain."

Netra biru terbuka perlahan sewaktu sentuhan Akashi diwajahnya sudah menghilang, "Aku tidak bisa, Sei- _kun_."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak cukup hanya dengan aku saja?! Atau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Iris yang sebelumnya memandang teduh kini penuh akan sorot kemarahan, tidak suka jika dibantah.

Tubuh sudah tidak lagi disandarkan, cengkeraman di kemeja dilepaskan, "Bukan karena itu! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sei- _kun_ , kau tahu itu." Kepala biru menunduk, bibir bergetar menyuarakan beban di hati, lelehan bening terjatuh tanpa bisa dicegah, "Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Ryouta- _kun_ dan juga Furihata- _kun_."

Akashi menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia paling tidak suka jika melihat sang Kekasih memasang wajah seperti sekarang, dia lemah akan air mata, apalagi jika itu Kuroko Tetsuya, "Tapi mau sampai kapan, Tetsuya? Dari awal aku tidak masalah meninggalkan Kouki demi dirimu. Tapi kau sendiri yang tidak ingin memutuskan Ryouta."

Kuroko berdiri dengan tergesa, membuat Akashi melotot dengan apa yang kekasihnya lakukan, "Cukup, Sei- _kun_! Jangan bahas masalah ini lagi, kau sudah tahu pasti alasannya."

Akashi mengusap wajah kasar, dia jelas tahu dengan sifat keras kepala Kuroko yang sudah mendarah daging, dengan wajah gusar dia akhirnya mengalah, "Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

Tubuh Kuroko kembali diraih dalam rengkuhan, "Apa?"

Hidung mengendus aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya, "Jangan biarkan Ryouta menyentuhmu lagi."

Kuroko merengut dengan syarat yang kekasih merahnya ajukan, "Itu tidak mungkin, Sei- _kun_. Ryouta- _kun_ akan curiga."

Bibir menjelajah permukaan wajah Kuroko hingga berhenti ditulang selangka dan kembali membubuhkan _kiss mark_ baru di sana, "Lakukan itu. Atau kau lebih memilih aku membongkar hubungan kita?"

"Ah!" Kuroko menggigit bibir bawah demi mencegah desahan yang meluncur mulus dari bibirnya, namun sepertinya gagal, sebab sentuhan Akashi terlalu menggodanya. Kuroko yang tidak punya pilihan lain hanya bisa menerima syarat yang diajukan dengan berat hati, "Baiklah."

Akashi menyeringai dengan respon yang tubuh Kuroko berikan, benar-benar membuatnya hilang kendali. Kalau saja saat ini Kuroko tidak sedang sakit, dia tidak menjamin bisa berhenti menyentuh sang Kekasih lebih dari ini.

Sebagian daerah tulang selangka Kuroko sudah memerah oleh bekas hisapan dan gigitan baru, menambah koleksi bekas _kiss-mark_ lama yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang, kepala mendongak memandang sang kekasih dengan tatapan sendu terlihat menggoda, Akashi terpaksa menelan ludahnya, sebelum bisa angkat bicara, "Aku lelah dengan perdebatan kita, _Dear_. Bisa berikan aku satu atau dua ciuman sebagai kompensasinya?"

Pipi pucat memerah sempurna, suara datar mengalun merdu, "Sei- _kun_ _no Hentai_!?"

Bibir menyeringai senang, dia suka dengan tingkah manis kekasihnya, membuat dia tidak tahan saja. "Ayolah, _Dear_. Hanya sekali saja."

"Sei- _kun_!"

Kuroko berteriak, mengakhiri perdebatan mereka. Namun tidak lama setelahnya, bibir yang sebelumnya mengumandangkan protes, kini terbungkam erat oleh bibir manis Akashi. Adu argumentasi yang mereka lakukan kini berganti dengan desahan yang Kuroko lantunkan, membuat siapa saja berpikir macam-macam jika mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Senyum tipis tidak pernah lepas dari wajah, dia benar-benar merasa senang saat ini. Menjauhkan Kuroko dan Kise adalah langkah awal yang akan dia lakukan demi sebuah rencana, agar bisa mengklaim Kuroko seutuhnya sebagai hak miliknya sendiri.

Entah Akashi yang terlalu larut dalam rona bahagia hingga tidak menyadari sosok berambut kuning berjalan tergesa ke arahnya, atau memang sudah jalan takdir yang menentukan dirinya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta di lobby apartemen kekasih mereka. Keduanya tidak begitu memperhatikan kemana kaki melangkah, dan sukses membuat kedua bahu bertabrakan.

"Lho, Akashi _cchi_?" Ujar Kise begitu sadar jika orang yang ditabraknya ternyata Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang entah mengapa terasa bagai mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Ah, Ryouta ternyata," Bibir tersenyum meski tidak dengan matanya, sebab dia sendiri sangat benci dengan posisi Kise yang kini menyandang status sebagai kekasih resmi Kuroko.

"Akashi _cchi_ habis dari mana- _ssu_?" Ucap sang Model, mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Dari tempat teman,"— _teman hidup_. Tambah Akashi dalam hati. Sungguh dia ingin mengatakan dengan lantang jika Kuroko itu juga miliknya, namun janji yang terlanjur dia ucap menghalangi semua keinginannya.

"Oh. Baiklah. Aku duluan ya- _ssu_?" Pamit Kise.

"Silahkan."

Akashi berjalan menjauh, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti. Kepala menengok ke belakang, memandang punggung Kise yang terlihat mulai menjauh. Aura permusuhan langsung melingkupi tubuh Akashi, jelas ditunjukan untuk kekasih resmi Kuroko. Bibir tipis kembali menyeringai, dia akan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Kuroko hanya akan menjadi miliknya, meski Kise Ryouta sudah lebih dulu mengikat status si Manis.

Kise sendiri, entah mengapa juga menghentikan langkahnya, iris emas memandang Akashi yang kini sudah berbalik dan kembali berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang Akashi terlihat seperti tidak suka padanya? Kepala digelengkan, segala bentuk perasaan negatif kembali dia tepis jauh, untuk saat ini tidak ada gunanya memikirkan bagaimana pandangan pria berambut merah yang bahkan baru dia kenal kemarin, sebab kekasihnya sedang sakit, lebih membutuhkan segala perhatian darinya.

.

.

.

.

Bell yang kembali berbunyi tak lama setelah Akashi meninggalkan apartemen membuat Kuroko mendecakkan lidah. Apa kekasih merahnya melupakan sesuatu? Tidak cukup-kah segala ulahnya membuat tubuh sakit Kuroko merasa panas dingin dan merinding hebat?

Tetapi tidak ingin membuat sang Tamu menunggu, maka dengan langkah yang diseret paksa dia berjalan menuju pintu. Besiap meneriaki sang Kekasih dengan segala sumpah serapah yang sering dia dengar dari mulut Kagami.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal, Sei- _ku_?"

Mulut yang hendak terbuka kembali mengatup rapat, iris bundarnya melebar sempurna. Tubuh terasa tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali, entah apa yang terjadi, tapi dia benar-benar tak bisa beralih se _inchi_ pun. Debaran jantung yang seakan mau meledak bahkan bisa dia rasakan, da melupakan adanya kemungkinan bahwa jika yang datang bukanlah kekasihnya yang berambut merah.

"Tetsuya _cchi_?"

Kise berdiri tepat dibalik pintu. Pemuda tampan tersebut mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa, meski dengan segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya.

 **TBC**

A/N:

Untuk yang merasa simpati pada Kise, tenang aja kok, dia juga bakalan bahagia nanti dengan orang lain. Mungkin di chapter ini emang belum nampak, tapi di chapter depan udah mulai kelihatan. Kalau Furihata, reader pasti udah tau kan siapa yang bakal ada selalu buat dia?

Thaks buat yang udah review, fav and follow dari chapter awal sampai sekarang. Naruhina Sri Alwas, deerwinds947, May Angelf, Akiko Daisy, Sayuri Jung, yunaucii dan Kawaii Potato-san udah di bales lewat PM ya..

Tetsuya21: Hee... kenapa? Seriusan? Ini udah update ya.. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.


	7. Chapter 7

**BACKSTREET**

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair: AkaKuro, KiKuro, AkaFuri

Warning: Mengandung unsur BL/Yaoi, Typo, Eyd berantakan dan ranjau bertebaran

Rated: T+

Backstreet©Daisy Uchiha

Beta Reader© AuRi416

Cover©deviantart

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^_^

 **Backstreet Chapter 7**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kunjungan Akashi ke apartemen Kuroko, dan perselingkuhan mereka yang hampir terbongkar di depan Kise. Beruntung Kuroko dapat berkelit saat itu, hingga hubungan gelap yang sudah sejak lama dia sembunyikan masih aman hingga sekarang. Meski rasa bersalah masih jelas menggelayuti hati, namun Kuroko berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin dihadapan kekasih resminya.

Saat ini Kuroko berusaha melakukan rutinitas harian seperti biasa, makan siang di atap bersama kekasih dan juga para sahabatnya. Mulut mengunyah roti melon dengan tidak berselera sama sekali, meski sudah tidak menderita demam tinggi, namun entah mengapa lidah masih terasa pahit saat mencoba memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut mungil miliknya.

"Akhir minggu ini Seijuurou- _kun_ mengajakku berlibur di villa keluarganya—" Suara lirih bernada malu-malu memecah keheningan di antara mereka semua. Jemari lentik memegang sumpit, memainkan bekal makan siang di pangkuan, "—Apa...kalian bisa ikut bersama kami?"

Kuroko menghentikan kunyahan seketika, entah mengapa roti melon yang ada di mulut terasa kian pahit dan susah untuk ditelan. Tidak tahu jika Akashi akan mengajak Furihata berlibur berdua saja, dan tentu saja hal tersebut diam-diam membuatnya terbakar rasa cemburu. Bahkan kini berbagai pertanyaan sudah terangkai dalam kepala biru, siap memberondong kekasih merah saat bertemu nanti.

Kise menunjukan reaksi yang berbeda dengan Kuroko. Jika si Biru hanya diam, maka Kise berteriak semangat dan memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya erat, menyuarakan tanggapan akan ajakan yang baru saja Furihata lontarkan. Meski bukan liburan berdua dengan Kuroko tapi setidaknya dia bisa sekamar dengan sang Pujaan Hati nanti. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kise tidak sabar.

Suasana hati yang sedang tidak baik membuat Kuroko risih saat dipeluk Kise sedemikian erat. Maka, dengan segenap tenaga yang dia punya, lengan ringkih mendorong dada bidang si Pirang menjauh. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat Kise merengek seperti biasa karena sikap Kuroko yang masih saja berusaha menolaknya.

Kagami mengabaikan pertengkaran kedua sahabat, iris merah beralih memandang si Surai Coklat menuh perhatian, "Apa tidak apa-apa jika kami ikut?"

"Um," Helaian lembut terayun saat kepala bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

' _Sial! Kenapa Furihata bisa semanis ini, sih!?'_ Teriak Kagami dalam hati. Merasa menyesal sudah mengacuhkan keberadaannya selama mereka sekelas selama ini dan membiarkanya diambil orang lain.

 _Power Forward_ Seirin berdeham singkat, berusaha menenangkan detak jantung yang bersorak riang, "Kalau begitu aku akan ikut,"— _lagi pula aku tidak akan rela membiarkanmu berduaan saja dengan kekasihmu itu_.

Kuroko masih saja berusaha menyingkirkan Kise yang terus menempelinya. Iris biru memandang sang Sahabat tak jauh darinya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat binar berbeda saat Kagami tengah memandang Furihata Kouki. Perasaannya saja atau memang Kagami memiliki hati pada si Surai Coklat?

.

.

Akhir pekan yang dinanti akhirnya tiba, rencana berlibur di villa keluarga Akashi pun bisa terlaksana. Mereka berencana menginap selama dua hari dua malam, bahkan agenda mereka selama di villa pun sudah disusun dengan matang.

Raut wajah takjub jelas terpancar begitu mereka sampai di villa. Bangunan megah dengan dua lantai terpampang di depan mata, pilar-pilar kokoh menyangga di sisi kanan dan kiri. Sedangkan berbagai jenis bunga tumbuh dengan terawat mengelilingi kolam ikan koi di sisi lain halaman villa, benar-benar tempat yang indah dan asri untuk menenangkan pikiran. Belum lagi pendar lampu taman yang berjajar sepanjang jalan setapak, menambah kesan mewah villa tersebut di malam hari.

Aomine dan Mibuchi yang sudah lama berteman dengan Akashi pun masih saja kagum dengan segala kekayaan yang keluarga Akashi miliki meski mereka sudah pernah berkunjung sebelumnya, apalagi bagi yang baru pertama kali bertandang?

Akashi duduk di sofa tunggal dengan tenang dan terlihat sangat _elegant_ , Kuroko sendiri berada di sofa lain namun tepat berada disebelah kanan, sedangkan Furihata berada di hadapan Kuroko, tepat di sebelah kiri Akashi dengan sofa yang berbeda pula. Kagami, Kise, Aomine dan juga Mibuchi duduk tersebar tak jauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Aku akan membagikan kamar untuk kita semua selama di sini," Akashi membuka suara. Datar namun tegas, tak ingin dibantah.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyela, mereka membiarkan Akashi memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Karena memang dia pemilik dari villa tersebut yang akan mengakomodasi semua kebutuhan mereka.

"Dilantai dua ada tiga kamar dan di lantai satu ada dua kamar. Kamar Kouki di sebelah kiri lantai dua, kamarku di sebelah kamar Kouki dan Tetsuya di ujung lorong, tepat di sebelahku." Iris merah memandang sekilas semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Memastikan tidak akan ada yang berani menolak kehendaknya. Namun, saat iris delima jatuh pada manik biru pujaan hati, entah mengapa dia ingin memandangnya lebih lama, andai tidak ingat dengan keberadaan semua orang yang ada.

"Aku mau satu kamar dengan Tetsuya _cchi_ - _ssu_!" Kise berseru semangat persis seperti anak TK.

Sedangkan Kuroko yang mendengar hanya memutar mata malas, sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiran kekasih berisiknya.

Akashi memandang Kise tajam, tepat di matanya, "Kau dan Daiki di kamar lantai satu, sedangkan Reo dan Taiga juga di lantai satu. Kalian bebas memilih kamar mana yang kalian suka."

Kise mengumandangkan protes, "He... Kenapa aku tidak bisa sekamar sedang Tetsuya _cchi_? Dia 'kan kekasihku- _ssu_!"

Si Biru Manis menghembuskan napas panjang, berusaha menolak secara halus, "Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika sekamar denganmu, Ryouta- _kun_."

Kise bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Kuroko, pelukan kencang dihadiahkan cuma-cuma, "Tetsuya _cchi,_ _hidoi-ssu_."

Dengan sekuat tenaga pelukan a la beruang berusaha di urai, Kuroko jelas merasa jika Akashi tengah memandang tajam ke arahnya, dan dia tidak ingin semakin membuat Akashi marah padanya, mengingat perjanjian yang sudah mereka buat kemarin.

"Lain kali saja ya, Ryouta- _kun_ ," Tanpa disangka bibir tipis semerah cherry mengecup pelan pipi putih Kise, berusaha menenangkan, meski tahu akibat yang akan diterimanya nanti.

Kise mematung sejenak, seakan lupa dengan hal yang membuat dia menghampiri si Biru Muda, dengan mata yang masih terpana, Kise hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan menurut. Kuroko tersenyum tipis saat tahu rencana _menjinakan_ Kise berhasil dengan baik, kini tinggal mempersiapkan mental menghadapi hukuman di depan mata.

Akashi mencengkeram pegangan sofa yang diduduki, iris semerah delima memandang kian tajam. Dia tidak suka Kise memeluk Kuroko, ditambah lagi dengan tingkah si Biru Muda yang seakan mengabaikan eksistensinya, bahkan tanpa sungkan mengecup Kise tepat di depan mata. Bibir menyeringai tampan, otak jenius mulai berpikir cara apa yang sebaiknya dia gunakan untuk menghukum si Biru nanti malam. Tentu saja hukuman manis yang tidak akan sanggup Kuroko tolak begitu saja. Si Biru manis harus tahu siapa pemilik dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, silahkan bubar dan merapihkan barang masing-masing."

Tak lama berselang, semua orang membubarkan diri ke kamar masing-masing sesuai dengan pembagian yang sudah diinstruksikan. Tidak ada lagi yang berani protes, saat tahu Akashi sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus, jelas sekali terlihat dari ekspresi wajah dan auranya yang suram dan mengerikan. Apalagi Aomine dan Mibuchi memang sudah tahu akar dari kemurkaan Akashi Seijuurou, mereka memilih untuk patuh.

.

.

.

.

Kise sudah terbaring di atas ranjang sejak satu jam lalu, namun iris keemasan tidak bisa terpejam. Model tampan ini merutuk kenapa harus sekamar dengan pemuda kekar berkulit eksotis di sampingnya, padahal dia sudah sangat berharap bisa sekamar dengan Kuroko. Harapan bisa memeluk sang Pujaan hati semalaman hilang tanpa bekas.

Penderitaanya tidak berhenti sampai disitu, sebab kamar yang mereka tempati hanya memiliki satu buah ranjang. Meskipun ranjang itu berukuran sangat besar dan bisa memuat empat orang sekaligus, namun rasanya sungguh tidak rela harus tidur berbagi ranjang dengan orang yang bukan kekasih atau bahkan temannya. Kise sebenarnya lebih memilih tidur di ranjang sempit yang tidak muat digunakan untuk merentangkan tangan, namun posisinya saat ini hanya sebagai penumpang gratisan, tentu saja dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak minta yang macam-macam.

Kise merengut saat tubuhnya dirambati hawa dingin, lengan kanan menarik selimut yang seharusnya mereka bagi bersama, bukan selimut yang Aomine kuasai sendiri. Sungguh ironis mengingat luasnya kasur tidak sebanding dengan jumlah selimut. Padahal Kise sudah mematikan pendingin ruangan, namun angin yang masuk dari celah fentilasi sungguh membuatnya menggigil.

Kise berhasil membungkus dirinya dengan kehangatan selimut dan bernafas lega, menolehkan kepala untuk mencibir pada sosok pemuda berkulit gelap di sampingnya. Saat itulah Kise bisa mengamati detail wajah yang terlelap dengan sangat nyenyak. Aomine boleh saja tampan dengan badan kekar yang membuat wanita ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi tidurnya itu _lho_ yang bikin Kise _illfeel_ , benar-benar berantakan dan tidak tahu aturan.

' _Dasar Aominecchi menyebalkan, awas saja nanti-ssu_.'

Angin dingin tidak lagi membuat Kise terganggu, namun kini Aomine yang mulai menggigil. Tangan meraba-raba, tanpa sadar Aomine berusaha mencari sumber kehangatan yang sedari tadi melindunginya, dan akhirnya sukses menarik kembali selimut yang sebelumnya membalut tubuh kekar miliknya. Kise yang semula sudah mulai masuk ke alam mimpi langsung tersentak kaget kembali sadar sepenuhnya.

Terjadi aksi tarik menarik selimut antara Kise dan Aomine, yang tentu saja dimenangkan pihak Kise karena dia masih terjaga. Model tampan tersebut kembali menghembuskan nafas perlahan, senang akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyaman malam ini.

Tetapi, belum lama berselang, Kise kembali dikejutkan saat sebuah lengan tiba-tiba memerangkapnya cukup kuat, membuat tidak bisa bergerak. Iris emas membola saat tahu wajah Aomine sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, belum lagi bibir pemuda di depan yang maju beberapa centi seakan ingin mencium, membuat tubuh Kise merinding dibuatnya.

"Mai- _chan_.. Mai- _chan_.." Aomine bicara disaat matanya masih terpejam, sepertinya dia sedang mengigau.

"L-lepas, Aomine _cchi_ ," Demi Kami- _sama_ , bibir Kise cuma milik Kuroko seorang, dia tidak ingin menghianati si Biru Muda, meski godaannya pemuda tampan nan kekar di depan mata.

Kise sudah kehabisan akal, dia terus meronta berusaha melepas belit peluk tubuh yang memenjara, namun tidak diindahkan pemiliknya. Maka dengan segenap tenaga, Kise mendorong dada Aomine menjauh, hingga membuat pemuda _Ganguro_ tersebut terguling dan jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi debaman cukup keras.

Kise meringis, merasa bersalah sudah mendorong Aomine terlalu keras, dia bahkan bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang sekarang Aomine derita.

"Aduh!" Aomine mengaduh dan mengusap bokong yang mencium lantai. Mata yang sebelumnya terpejam dipaksa terbuka. Perasaan tadi Aomine sedang bermimpi indah mencium model _sexy_ pujaan hati, kenapa sekarang dia ada di lantai begini?

Kise terkikik melihat ekspresi bingung yang teman sekamarnya tunjukan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan gelak tawa yang berusaha diredam. Mendengar suara tawa, Aomine sontak menengadahkan wajah memandang sosok di atas ranjang. Mata melotot galak saat mulai paham jika semua yang terjadi padanya adalah ulah si Kuning Berisik.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Kise-Bodoh?!" Lengan kiri menumpu lantai, berusaha berdiri dan kembali ke ranjang. Memandang sengit pada model tampan yang tampak terhibur dengan kemalangannya, sungguh rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

Bibir ditarik melukiskan seringai tampan, terbersit sebuah ide untuk membalas pemuda berkulit putih di depan. Kise harus bertanggungjawab sudah membuatnya jatuh dari ranjang. Perlahan Aomine naik ke atas ranjang, merangkak dengan seringai yang masih terpatri di bibir, pandangan mata bagai seekor _panther_ predator yang siap memangsa. Lidah menjilat bibir menambah kesan _sexy_ di dalamnya.

Kise yang melihat gelagat tidak biasa dari Aomine mulai panik, keringat dingin menuruni pelipis, "Aomine _cchi_ , mau apa- _ssu_?!"

Aomine merangkak maju ke depan dan Kise beringsut mundur. Saat punggung sudah mencapai sandaran ranjang, dia tahu jika sudah terpojok dan tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Melihat kilat rasa takut pada mangsanya membuat Aomine bersorak dalam hati. Kedua lengan menarik kaki Kise hingga membuat si Empunya merosot dan telentang pasrah di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Aomine _cchi_!" Kise berseru panik saat tahu dia benar-benar terjebak. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama lelaki, tapi tenaga Aomine tidak bisa dilawan semudah itu.

Aomine diam tidak bersuara, kedua telapak tangan memegang kedua lengan Kise di sisi tubuh, membuatnya diam dan tidak bisa berkutik dalam kuasanya. Kepala ditundukkan sedikit demi menghapus jarak yang membentang. Dia tidak tahu mendapat dorongan dari mana hingga berlaku lebih jauh dari apa yang direncanakan.

Kise semakin panik saat wajah Aomine semakin mendekat, tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Aomine _cchi_ , lepas!" Kise memberontak, dia tidak ingin apa yang ada dalam bayangan kepalanya menjadi kenyataan.

"Jangan perkosa aku- _ssu_!" Kise berteriak horor.

Aomine menautkan kedua alis, seakan bertanya, "Aku tidak berminat melakukan itu padamu," sengaja menangguhkan kalimat, sebelum kemudian kembali bersuara dengan nada berat yang sexy menggoda,"Tapi sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk."

"Kumohon l-lepas, aku minta maaf- _ssu_ , " Kise sudah tidak tahan lagi, merutuki diri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hingga tanpa sadar matanya mulai basah dan setitik air mata jatuh meluncur, Kise benci dirinya yang lemah dan tidak bisa melawan, bagaimana dia akan melindungi Kuroko jika dia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri?

Kise Ryouta menjerit, menagis bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang tengah melihat hantu di siang bolong. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat tampan, kini menunjukan raut horor yang begitu kentara. Ditambah lagi air mata yang mengalir deras serta ingus yang tanpa permisi menunjukan eksistensi, benar-benar membuat penampilannya tampak berantakan dan memalukan.

Kepala pirang menoleh ke samping, mata di tutup seerat mungkin, badan bergetar ketakutan, dengan bibir bergetar Kise hanya bisa menyebut nama orang yang memenjarakannya, "Aomine _cchi_."

"Pft.. haha.. kau harus melihat wajah bodohmu itu, Kise," Aomine akhirnya tergelak setelah sejak tadi mati-matian menahan tawa. Benar-benar merasa puas dengan kesuksesan pembalasan atas perbuatan Kise.

Lengan kekar sudah tidak mengurung tubuh sang model, tapi sibuk memegangi perut yang kaku karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Namun Aomine masih dalam posisi sama, hanya saja kini lututnya yang digunakan sebagai tumpuan, seolah berniat duduk di atas pinggang si rambut kuning. Posisi yang benar-benar bisa membuat orang lain salah paham.

Kise membuka mata, wajah yang terasa menghangat dipalingkan pada sesosok pemuda _Ganguro_ yang baru saja menertawainya. Jantung Kise berdetak tidak normal saat melihat pemuda tampan yang masih saja tertawa tanpa jeda, entah mengapa dia merasa pipinya memanas dan dirambati rona merah, "Dasar, EroMine _cchi_!"

Aomine bangkit dan memilih duduk ditepian ranjang, membelakangi Kise, tapi tawa lepas masih saja berderai, dia tidak menduga akan semenarik ini reaksi Kise terhadap perlakuannya barusan, ekspresi konyol sang model sungguh menghibur.

Kise berbalik, tidur dengan posisi yang juga membelakangi Aomine. Jantung masih saja berpacu, dia bahkan bisa merasakan debarannya. Kise merutuk, sempat-sempatnya dia berdebar dan merona saat melihat rupa Aomine tertawa lepas dihadapannya. Dengan mata terpejam, dia merapal bahwa Kise hanya mencintai Kuroko seorang.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam.

Suasana villa yang sunyi, lampu lorong yang redup membuat gerakan menjadi lebih leluasa. Bibir menyeringai senang pada rencana yang sedang dilakukan. Menyelinap saat tengah malam sudah direncanakan sejak tadi, menunggu hingga semua orang terbuai dalam mimpi barulah dia memulai aksi. Kaki berjinjit, mengendap, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

Tangan kanan merogoh kunci cadangan di dalam kantung celana, memasukkan ke lubang pintu dan memutarnya searah jarum jam, kenop diputar, terbukalah pintu kamar. Suasana ruangan yang temaram tidak membuat pengelihatannya bermasalah, dia masih bisa melihat dengan baik, bahkan pada satu entitas yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut bagai kepompong.

Kaki berjalan mendekat, menyibak selimut di depan mata. Dengan gerakan halus dan penuh kehati-hatian, menyusup dalam selimut yang sama dengan si Penghuni kamar.

Lengan kokoh merengkuh si Mungil dalam dekap hangat, dia begitu merindukan sosok yang sudah tidak ditemuinya selama dua hari belakangan. Suara lenguhan si Mungil merangsek masuk gendang telinga, tahu jika sang Kekasih terganggu dengan perbuatannya. Tapi dia tidak perduli, saat ini hal yang paling diinginkan adalah memeluk tubuh Kuroko hingga pagi menjelang.

Kuroko Tetsuya bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, merasa terganggu saat gerakan tubuh dibatasi. Iris biru muda terbuka setengah, masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Kini dia mengerti mengapa tidak bebas lagi, dua lengan kokoh memeluk erat perutnya, mengirimkan gelenyar aneh bersama aliran darah. Wangi maskulin yang terasa familiar berlomba-lomba memasuki lubang hidung. Kuroko tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"Sei- _kun_?" Bibir merah merapal satu nama yang sudah menyusup masuk tanpa ijin.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang Sei- _kun_ lakukan malam-malam begini?" Suara masih serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Menemui pacarku tentu saja," Peluk dieratkan, bibir mengecup rambut biru berantakan milik kekasih hati, wangi vanilla menguar melewati celah indera penciuman. "Tidurlah kembali, _Dear_."

Badan mungil berbalik, menghadap Akashi sepenuhnya. Kepala berhelai biru bergerak-gerak mencari tempat ternyaman dalam pelukan, "Hm..."

Akashi mengeratkan peluk, sebelah tangan menyusup di bawah tengkuk Kuroko, menjadikan lengan kiri sebagai bantal sang Kekasih. Ciuman singkat di bibir diberikan sebagai ucapan selamat tidur. Iris delima mulai terpejam tidak lama setelahnya. Tidur dengan bergulingkan Kuroko adalah salah satu hal yang paling dia sukai. Malam ini, Akashi Seijuurou akan beristirahat sangat pulas tanpa bayang-bayang hubungan gelap yang sedang dijalani. Berharap malam damai seperti sekarang akan dimiliki selamanya, bersama Kuroko Tetsuya seorang.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, cicitan burung menjadi alunan musik yang menenangkan. Dua orang dengan warna rambut yang berbeda tengah sibuk berkutat di dapur membuat menu sarapan untuk semua orang. Karena diantara semua orang yang ada, hanya Kagami Taiga dan Furihata Kouki yang bisa menggunakan peralatan dapur dengan baik, maka diputuskan jika mereka berdualah yang akan melakukan tugas masak-memasak selama berlibur di villa.

Membagi semua tugas dengan adil, termasuk saat Kagami menggoreng telur mata sapi sedangkan Furihata memotong wortel dan sayuran lainnya.

"Aduh," Bibir tipis si Surai Coklat memekik, saat tanpa sengaja jari telunjuknya terluka oleh sayatan pisau dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Kagami spontan mematikan kompor, beralih memandang Furihata yang berada tepat disampingnya. Tetesan darah segar pada meja dapur menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum sempat diutarakan. Dengan gerakan cepat, bahkan tanpa berpikir akan reaksi Furihata nantinya, Kagami menarik tangan si Surai Coklat dan menghisap jari yang baru saja terluka.

Rasa anyir memenuhi indera pengecap Kagami, tapi dia tidak peduli. Melirik Furihata dengan ekor mata, ingin melihat reaksi seperti apa yang akan ditampilkan pemuda bersurai coklat yang telah memikat hatinya. Pemuda tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat tahu tidak ada gelagat penolakan sedikitpun.

Pemuda manis bersurai coklat tersebut hanya bisa terdiam saat tiba-tiba Kagami melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Bibir mendesis saat telunjuknya berada dalam mulut hangat sang Sahabat. Pipi putih perlahan dihiasi rona merah, tidak pernah menyangka Kagami akan bertindak sampai seperti ini. Apa jika Kuroko yang terluka Kagami akan melakukan hal sama?

"Sudah berhenti," _Power Forward_ Seirin memecah keheningan yang melingkupi. Iris merah memandang wajah Furihata yang terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis saat dihinggapi rona merah pada kedua pipi.

" _H-ha'i, arigatou_ , Kagami- _kun_ ," Pandangan mata dipalingkan dari iris yang seakan berusaha menyelami dirinya.

' _Sial! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan!'_ Kagami merutuk dalam hati. Menundukan kepala dengan dua alis bertaut tajam. Buru-buru dia membalikan tubuhnya, kembali menyalakan kompor dan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap agar Furihata tidak membencinya setelah ini.

' _Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar? Kagami-kun hanya melakukan itu karena aku sahabatnya, 'kan?'_ Furihata menyentuh dada yang kini bergemuruh kencang, hanya dengan sentuhan Kagami dijemarinya.

Suasana menjadi canggung tidak lama setelah Kagami melakukan hal yang sukses mengejutkan keduanya. Memilih untuk saling menghindari tatapan mata, bahkan tidak ada yang bersuara, mereka kembali melanjutkan tugas masing-masing dalam kesunyian.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua di villa mereka habiskan dengan berbagai kegiatan; berenang, bermain basket, dan bahkan ada yang hanya tidur-tiduran di atas kursi pantai di pinggir kolam. Aomine dan Kagami yang merupakan maniak permainan bole oranye tentu asyik bermain di lapangan, Mibuchi berperan sebagai wasit yang siap melerai pertengkaran. Sedangkan sisa penghuni villa lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di area kolam yang luas.

Kise tengkurap, kimono mandi menutupi tubuh tegap di baliknya. Lelah setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan untuk berenang dengan segala gaya, berusaha membuat sang kekasih terkesan dengan kemampuannya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kise, Furihata pun memilih untuk tiduran persis di sebelah si Rambut kuning, sebuah meja bulat sebagai pembatas kursi malas, diatasnya terdapat berbagai minuman dingin dan cemilan. Jemari lentik membuka halaman majalah olahraga, tetapi pandangan mata tidak bisa fokus, entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menghentikan bayangan saat Kagami sedang mengulum jarinya tadi pagi terus berputar di kepala. Rona merah tanpa bisa dicegah kembali mewarnai sepasang pipi putih, dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan sensasi hangat mulut Kagami. Beruntung, orang yang bersangkutan tidak dalam jarak pandang. Dia tidak tahu akan bersikap bagaimana jika ada Kagami bersamanya.

Akashi Seijuurou menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di pinggir kolam, hanya kedua kaki saja yang tenggelam dalam air dingin. Kedua tangan sedang memegang tablet, memeriksa _indeks_ saham, meski itu hanya kamuflase saja. Sebab, pandangan sepenuhnya terpusat pada kekasih mungil yang tengah hilir mudik di kolam, berenang dari satu ujung ke ujung yang lain.

Senyum tipis terlukis saat melihat Kuroko sangat menikmati liburan yang sudah dia rencanakan dengan matang. Bukan tanpa sebab dia mengajak Furihata berlibur di villa pada akhir pekan, alasannya hanya satu, tentu saja Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi bisa saja mengajak Kuroko seorang, tetapi dia yakin jika di Biru Muda pasti menolak. Maka dengan segala tipu daya, dia berhasil mengajak Furihata dan yang lain turut serta tanpa perlu dia mengajaknya secara langsung.

Akashi seketika mematung, dia hanya mengalihkan pandang dari Kuroko selama beberapa detik, dan kini dia bisa melihat jika sang Kekasih hilang timbul di dalam air kolam. Kedua lengan putih Kuroko melambai, meminta pertolongan tanpa suara.

"Tetsuya!" Tanpa sadar Akashi berteriak keras, rasa panik dan takut kehilangan menghampiri begitu saja. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda tampan itu menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam.

Kise dan Furihata yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian sangat terkejut saat Akashi meneriakan nama Kuroko dengan nada yang tidak biasa. Seakan ada rasa khawatir di dalamnya.

Akashi bisa membawa Kuroko ke pinggiran, membaringkan tubuh mungil yang diam tidak bergerak, sepasang iris biru terpejam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tetsuya," Pipi pucat ditepuk halus, namun tidak ada reaksi sedikit pun dari si Empunya, membuat jantung Akashi makin berdetak tidak berirama.

Akashi menempelkan kepala di atas dada Kuroko, ingin memeriksa detak jantungnya. Masih terdengar degup lemah meski dengan ritme lambat, sungguh menghawatirkan. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Akashi akan memberikan nafas buatan agar Kuroko sadar. Tahu saat ini ada Furihata dan juga Kise didekatnya, tapi persetan dengan itu semua, saat ini hanya Kuroko 'lah prioritas utama. Kuroko mungkin akan marah padanya nanti, tetapi dia akan lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri jika hanya diam saja saat nyawa sang Kekasih tengah dalam bahaya.

Akashi menyelipkan tangan kiri di bawah leher Kuroko, mengangkat kepala. Agar posisi leher bagian depan dan dagu lebih tinggi. Akashi menarik kembali tangannya saat posisi kepala Kuroko sudah lebih tingga, sebelum kemudian menutup hidung Kuroko, bibir ditempelkan pada bibir pucat sang Kekasih, menghembuskan udara ke dalam paru-paru. Tidak lama setelahnya, Akashi mengangkat kepala dan memeriksa denyut nadi di leher si Biru Muda. Tidak ada perubahan berarti, Akashi kembali melakukan hal yang sama, meniupkan udara dari mulut ke mulut. Kuroko masih belum juga sadar meski Akashi sudah memberinya nafas buatan, dengan tenang—meski dia sebenarnya khawatir setengah mati— Akashi menekan dada Kuroko beberapa kali, dan kembali menghembuskan udara dari mulut ke mulut seperti sebelumnya.

Akashi hampir saja hilang kendali, jika saja di detik berikutnya Kuroko tidak siuman juga. Dengan terbatuk dan memuntahkan air kolam yang sempat dia minum, akhirnya Kuroko sadar dan kembali membuka kedua iris biru langitnya.

Akashi Seijuurou menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum setelahnya, sangat senang saat sang Kekasih akhirnya sadar, setelah beberapa saat lalu berhasil membuat dirinya kalang kabut. Dengan lembut, pemuda tersebut membantu Kuroko duduk dengan benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya!" Akashi berteriak, melampiaskan rasa khawatir dan takut yang dialami. "Kau bukan anak kecil yang baru belajar berenang, apa yang kau lakukan sampai..." — _hampir membuatku berhenti bernafas._

"Maaf, Sei- _kun_ , kaki kananku kram, " Kuroko menundukan kepala, merasa bersalah sudah membuat Akashi semarah ini. Dia bahkan tanpa sadar memanggil _Sei-kun_ , panggilan spesial yang hanya akan dia ucapkan saat berdua saja dengan Akashi.

Kalau saja tidak ingat sedang ada di mana dan bersama siapa, mungkin Akashi sudah memeluk dan menghujani Kuroko dengan ciuman bertubi. Sebagai ungkapan rasa syukur akan keselamatan nyawa orang tercinta.

Kise Ryouta mengepalkan jemari tanganya, dia merasa tidak berguna. Saat Kuroko tenggelam, bahkan bukan dirinya yang menolong sang Kekasih, melainkan Akashi yang dia rasa bisa menjadi ancaman untuk kelanjutan hubungannya dengan si Biru Muda. Sejujurnya Kise merasa sangat marah saat Akashi mencium Kuroko di depan mata, namun dia sadar jika apa yang Akashi lakukan adalah pernafasan buatan, demi menyelamatkan nyawa Kuroko, kekasihnya.

Kise menanggalkan jubah mandinya dan berjalan mendekati si Biru yang masih duduk di pinggir kolam.

Kuroko mengalihkan netra saat merasakan kehangatan memeluk tubuh dinginnya, jubah mandi yang Kise berikan membuatnya kembali sadar, jika bukan hanya ada dia dan Akashi di tempat itu, terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa.

Melihat kekasihnya diam tidak bersuara, Kise akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendong Kuroko dan membawa kembali ke kamar, tidak ingin sang Kekasih kedinginan. Dengan langkah pelan Kise meninggalkan area kolam renang dan juga Akashi-Furihata di belakangnya.

"Ryouta- _kun_ ," Kuroko berujar lirih dalam dekapan hangat Kise Ryouta, bingung harus berkata apa. Mengapa dia tidak ingat jika ada Kise dan juga Furihata di sana? Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Kise nanti?

Iris merah Akashi mengikuti kemana sosok Kise membawa sang Kekasih hatinya pergi. Jika saja tidak ada Furihata di sebelahnya, mungkin dia sudah maju menerjang Kise dan merebut Kuroko. Tidak peduli jika sang Kekasih akan marah setelahnya. Akashi bukanlah orang yang suka berbagi, dan dia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Kuroko bersama lelaki lain di depan mata. Dengan amarah yang masih menguasai, Akashi berjalan dengan langkah lebar, ikut masuk ke dalam villa mengikuti Kise dan juga Kuroko.

Furihata memandangi punggung Akashi dengan rasa sedih, dia belum pernah melihat kekasihnya sekhawatir tadi, saat Kuroko tenggelam. Dia merasa jika ada sesuatu yang Akashi sembunyikan di belakangnya, entah apa namun hal tersebut membuat dia khawatir dan perasaanya tidak enak.

Bagaimana pun Furihata sadar jika sang Kekasih selalu bersikap seperti tidak memiliki rasa cinta untuknya. Malahan, meski enggan mengakui, dia merasa jika Kuroko yang memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati Akashi, tempat yang mungkin berbeda dengannya. Bahkan dari tatap mata saja jelas semua emosi itu terlihat. Apakah Kuroko yang sudah membuat Akashi memalingkan wajah darinya? Meski dari awal pacaran Furihata tahu jika cuma dirinya yang memendam rasa cinta sepihak, walaupun sebelumnya dia sempat berharap bisa menumbuhkan benih cinta di hati Akashi. Namun sepertinya harapan itu sia-sia, sebab sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan Akashi tidak pernah memperlakukan dia sebagaimana kekasih pada umumnya.

.

.

.

Malam terakhir di villa Akashi mereka habiskan dengan pesta barbekyu di halaman depan. Bintang memenuhi langit, bertaburan mengelilingi bulan. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tidak lagi mereka rasakan, sebab kehangatan yang mereka bagi sudah cukup menghangatkan malam yang penuh tawa.

Kagami sebagai yang paling terampil sibuk menata piring dan daging yang sudah matang di atas meja panjang yang sudah mereka siapkan. Sedangkan Aomine bersama Mibuchi mendapat tugas memanggang daging, dengan diiringi perdebatan dan celotehan manja Mibuchi tentu saja.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya terlihat mengenakan sweater hangat milik Kise yang tampak kebesaran ditubuhnya, namun malah menimbulkan kesan manis menggemaskan jika dilihat. Syal biru muda mengelilingi leher demi menghalau udara dingin, terlebih kejadian di kolam membuat tubuhnya kembali dihinggapi demam, meski tidak separah beberapa hari lalu.

Tepat di sebelah Malaikat mungil itu, Kise Ryouta duduk sambil memeluk pundak sang Kekasih, tidak melepaskan sedikit pun lengannya dari tubuh Kuroko sejak kejadian tadi pagi. Ke mana pun Kuroko pergi, Kise akan menemani. Dalih tidak ingin melihat Kuroko terluka selalu dilontarkan tiap kali si Biru Muda melontarkan protes dan beralasan merasa risih saat dibuntuti ke mana pun.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ , kalau dingin, ke dalam saja ya- _ssu_?" Kise berusaha membujuk sang Kekasih, sebab dia bisa dengan jelas merasakan betapa tubuh Kuroko menggigil dalam dekapanya. Telapak tangan mengelus pipi pucat orang yang dicinta, terasa dingin seperti es membuat Kise merasa cemas.

Kuroko menggelengkn kepala, masih dalam pelukan Kise, biar bagaimana pun dia ingin ikut berkegiatan bersama yang lain, meski terlihat terlalu memaksakan diri, namun moment kebersamaan yang jarang terjadi inj membuat dia bisa melupakan sejenak sakit yang di rasa.

Aomine Daiki yang melihat pasangan Kise-Kuroko dari kejauhan hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui dengan lantang jika sosok ceria Kise sudah menarik perhatiannya, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu dan berkenalan. Pembawaan Kise yang bersinar dengan keceriaanya membuat dunia Aomine teralihkan sepenuhnya, belum lagi tatapan iris emas yang memandang Kuroko penuh damba, benar-benar membuatnya terpesona. Jika saja Kise tahu apa yang sudah Kuroko lakukan di belakangnya, akankah di Kuning Berisik itu tetap ceria seperti sekarang? Aomine tidak tahu, namun dia juga tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Kise nantinya.

Aomine menyerahkan tugas memanggang pada sang Sahabat Melambai, meski dengan sumpah serapah yang Mibuchi keluarkan tidak menyurutkan niat pemuda tersebut untuk mencoba menyeret Kise bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kise-Bodoh!?" Umpat Aomine yang melihat Kise hanya berduaan saja dengan Kuroko sejak tadi, tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk membantu mereka memasak atau menyiapkan perlengkapan.

Kise memalingkan wajah, rupanya masih ngambek sejak kejadian heboh yang terjadi semalam di kamar, "Memangnya apa urusanmu, Aomine _cchi_?"

"Kau harus membantu kami, _Baka_ -Kise" Tanpa peringatan Aomine meraih lengan Kise dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Aomine _cchi_!" Kise berteriak keras dengan nada tinggi seakan pemuda _gangurou_ tersebut tengah melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya.

Aomine berhenti melangkah, namun cengkeraman pada lengan pemuda pirang tidak dilepas sama sekali. Dengan gerakan kasar Aomine menarik tubuh Kise mendekat, mengikis jarak yang membentang. Wajah maju mendekat, bersiap membisikan kalimat penuh godaan, "Berisik, Kise. Diam dan ikut saja. Atau kau ingin bibir cerewetmu aku cium?"

Kise mematung sejenak, dia tahu Aomine mungkin saja hanya bercanda seperti malam sebelumnya, namun hal tersebut tidak urung membuat wajahnya tetap merona. Beruntung, karena temaramnya lampu halaman membuat rona wajahnya tersamarkan.

" _Ero_ Mine _cchi_!" Kise kembali berteriak, membuat atensi semua orang tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Cih!" Aomine mendecih, Kise benar-benar cari masalah dengan memanggilnya menggunakan panggilan itu dan bahkan mengabaikan peringatan yang sudah diberikan.

Kise menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangan, merutuki bibir yang terkadang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kucium, huh?!"

Kise terkekeh canggung, "Ma-maaf, Aomine _cchi_."

Kuroko yang melihat Kise dan Aomine dari kejauhan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak merasa cemburu sama sekali akan interaksi keduanya. Justru merasa senang saat ada seseorang yang sepertinya lebih peduli pada Kise dibandingkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak mungkin bisa bersikap setulus itu.

"Sedang melihat apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersentak saat Akashi ternyata sudah duduk disebelahnya, bahkan tanpa dia ketahui sejak kapan.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Hm?" Memalingkan wajah menghadap pujaan hati. Detik berikutnya Akashi sudah membangi senyum lembut yang hanya akan dia perlihatkan pada Kuroko seorang.

"Sedang apa di sini? Aku takut Furihata- _kun_ mencarimu," Kuroko meremas ujung sweater yang dikenakan, terbesit rasa nyeri di hati saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, meski bukan pertama kali merasakan, namun entah mengapa sakitnya masih jelas terasa jika sudah berhubungan dengan Furihata.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Bukan jawaban yang diberikan, melainkan ajakan yang dikumandangkan.

Kuroko memandang Akashi ragu. Haruskah dia pergi? Bagaimana jika semua orang menyadari jika dia dan Akashi tidak ada di tempatnya semula?

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu, _Dear,_ " Akashi bersuara seakan menjawab segala kekhawatiran yang Kuroko tunjukan lewat pandangan mata.

Pemuda manis tersebut memandang sekeliling. Kise, Aomine dan juga Mibuchi sedang sibuk memanggang daging dengan diselingi tawa renyah Aomine dan rengekan manja khas Kise Ryouta. Tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga, Kagami dan Furihata terlihat sedang mempersiapkan meja yang akan mereka gunakan. Sepertinya semua orang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Kuroko kembali menatap wajah tampan Akashi. Dengan anggukan pelan dia menjawab ajakan sang Kekasih hati. Akashi tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Dengan perlahan, mereka berjalan menjauh dari keramaian pesta.

.

.

.

"Kenapa membawaku kemari, Sei- _kun_?" Bukankah tadi Akashi mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Kenapa malah berakhir di dalam kamar si Merah?

Akashi mendudukan diri di sofa tunggal yang ada, sebelum kemudian menarik Kuroko untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Lengan kokoh memenjara tubuh ringkih kekasih hati dalam dekapan sayang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

Tidak ambil pusing saat pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan tidak ditanggapi, Kuroko berkata dengan nada datar seperti biasa, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bohong, Tetsuya, " Telapak tangan meraba kening yang ditutupi poni biru, "Badanmu panas, sepertinya demam lagi."

Kuroko menyamankan diri dalam dekap hangat yang Akashi bagi, kepala berhelaian biru menyandar pada dada bidang sang Kekasih. Bibir dikatupkan, tidak menyangkal apa yang Akashi katakan, hanya ingin menikmati moment kebersamaan yang berarti.

Akashi menegakan punggung, pelukan pada tubuh Kuroko dieratkan, sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuh hangat kekasihnya dalam gendongan.

"Engh.." Kuroko melenguh tidak suka saat posisi yang ternyamannya diganggu.

Pemuda tampan bersurai merah tersebut membaringkan tubuh ringkih Kuroko dengan hati-hati di ranjang yang dia tempati.

"Sei- _kun_ jangan pergi, " Kuroko merengek, menarik lengan Akashi yang berniat bangkit sesaat setelah membarinkan tubuh sang kekasih.

Akashi tersenyum, "Tidak akan lama, _Dear_. Aku hanya mengambil obat penurun demam sebentar," Kening Kuroko dicium singkat, sebelum kemudian menyelimuti seluruh tubuh si Biru Muda hingga sebatas dada.

Kuroko memejamkan mata yang memang terasa panas karena suhu tubuh yang kembali naik. Bersama Akashi membuatnya bisa berlaku lemah, termasuk berhenti mencoba bersikap baik-baik saja. Saat ini dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun, kepalanya sudah berdenyut sedari tadi, dan dia hanya ingin berisitirahat sejenak.

Tidak lama berselang, Akashi kembali memasuki kamar dengan obat dan juga air putih di tangan. Setelah meletakan gelas juga obat di nakas, pemuda tampan tersebut membangunkan Kuroko yang sepertinya sudah mulai tertidur.

"Bangun, _Dear_. Kau harus minum obatmu," Elusan lembut di pipi diberikan, tanda kasih sayang yang teramat dalam.

Iris biru memandang sayu. Dengan bantuan Akashi, Kuroko berhasil mendudukan diri meski dengan kepala yang berdenyut seakan dihantam batu besar. Kuroko membuka mulut saat tablet penurun demam disodorkan Akashi, beserta segelas air putih yang langsung diberikan.

Akashi kembali membantu kekasihnya berbaring, dan menyelimuti seperti sebelumnya. Elusan pelan di pipi mengantarkan Kuroko menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang menyadari kepergian Akashi dan juga Kuroko dari halaman. Namun meski tampak biasa saja satu orang rupanya telah menyadari ketidak hadiran keduanya, yakni Kagami Taiga. Meski tidak mau mengatakan secara gamblang, dia merasa yakin ada yang tidak beres antar Kuroko dan juga Akashi. Tetapi, segala kecurigaan tersebut dia pendam dalam hati. Tidak ingin orang yang dicintai terluka lagi dan bersedih hati.

Kagami melirik Furihata yang tampak tidak bersemangat. Bukannya membantu menata meja, Furihata hanya melamun dengan mata kosong sedari tadi. Nafas di hembuskan perlahan, pergelangan tangan memegang lengan si Surai Coklat lembut, membuat si Empunya terkejut dan memandang penuh tanya padanya.

Dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian, Kagami membawa Furihata duduk bersama di atas bangku yang cukup jauh dari keramain.

"Ada apa, Kagami- _kun_?" Furihata melontarkan tanya tidak lama setelah keduanya duduk berdampingan dalam jarak yang tidak terpaut jauh.

"Kau yang ada apa.." Iris merah memandang netra coklat orang tersayang, seakan menyampaikan jika dia bisa melihat segala macam emosi yang dipendam.

Furihata menunudukan kepala, rumput hijau yang dia pijak seakan lebih menarik perhatian. Kenapa dari semua orang, harus Kagami yang tahu? Harus Kagami yang mengerti kegundahan hatinya? Kenapa bukan Akashi yang menjadi kekasihnya?

"Kau bisa bicara padaku jika mau," Badan kekar bersandar pada kursi yang mereka duduki, mata memandang jutaan bintang dilangit.

Furihata meremas jemarinya, penuh gelisah, "Aku... tidak tahu ada hubungan apa antara Seijuurou- _kun_ dan Kuroko- _kun_. Tadi pagi saat Kuroko- _kun_ tenggelam, aku bisa melihat jika Seijuurou- _kun_ sangat khawatir. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajah khawatirnya selama ini. Namun tadi pagi aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali."

Bibir bawah digigit resah, "Aku tidak bermaksud menuduh Kuroko- _kun_ , ba-bagaimana pun dia juga temanku. Aku yakin dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal buruk di belakangku maupun Kise- _senpai_."

Sedikit banyak Kagami mengerti apa yang mengganjal dalam hati pemuda di sampingnya. Jika dalam posisi Furihata, dia juga mungkin akan berpikiran sama. Entah bagaimana, ingatan tentang Kuroko yang berciuman di depan gerbang sekolah kembali muncul di permukaan. Apakah pemuda tidak dikenal yang bersama Kuroko saat itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou?

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi jangan sampai hal tersebut mengganggumu. Aku... tidak suka melihatmu sedih seperti ini."

"Terimakasih, Kagami- _kun_ , kau sudah—" Furihata mendongak, namun buru-buru memalingkan wajah dengan rona di kedua pipi. Dia tidak tahu jika Kagami sedang memandang intens ke arahnya. Saat bertemu pandang jarak di antara keduanya tidak lebih dari beberapa senti, dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kagami diwajahnya.

Kagami merasa hatinya berdesir melihat rona wajah pujaan hati yang nampak begitu dekat dan mempesona, sedikit kecewa karena Furihata langsung memalingkan muka, dia ingin menyentuh wajah dengan ekspresi indah itu, ingin sekali lagi melihat rona pipi yang muncul karena disebabkan olehnya.

"Furihata..." memanggil nama, Kagami berharap si Rambut Coklat kembali menengok dan mau menatapnya.

Saat harapan itu terkabul tanpa kata dan peringatan sebelumnya, dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, di bawah langit yang tertabur bintang, Kagami mengecup ujung bibir Furihata lembut, sangat lembut hingga membuat Furihata merasa seperti dihinggapi kupu-kupu.

Mata Furihata membulat, melotot tidak percaya akan apa yang Kagami lakukan padanya. Apa orang yang dianggap sahabat baru saja menciumnya? Wajah Furihata memerah sempurna, perpaduan antara malu dan tidak percaya. Dia hanya bisa memanggil lirih, menyuarakan isi hati, "Kagami- _kun_ , tadi itu..."

 **TBC**

A/N:

Hallo.. Hallo.. Maaf sebelumnya kalo updatenya kelewat lama. Kesibukan di duta dan juga mood yang gak bagus bikin chap ini jadi ngaret.. FYI, mungkin 2/3 chap lagi bakal tamat, tergantung banyaknya word yang di ketik.. wkwk

Buat: May Angelf, Naruhina Sri Alwas, Sayuri Jung, Fadhisyalala. Seperti biasa ya, di balas di PM.

Dasa: Chap depan bakalan terbongkar kok. Pukpuk, ini demi kepentingan cerita soalnya, jadi maaf ya kalo sampe jadiin AkaKuro terkesan jahat di sini.

Guest: Kuatkan hatimu nak.. LOL. Endingnya akui pastikan AkaKuro, emang dari awal main pair nya itu. Untuk KiKuro mungkin bakal ada di projek fanfic depan ya..

Last, see you next chap...


	8. Chapter 8

**BACKSTREET**

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair: AkaKuro slight KiKuro, KagaFuri dan AoKise

Warning: Mengandung unsur BL/Yaoi, Typo, Eyd berantakan dan ranjau bertebaran

Rated: T+

Backstreet©Daisy Uchiha

Beta Reader© AuRi416

Cover©deviantart

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^_^

 **Backstreet Chapter 8**

Kuroko mengerucutkan bibir dengan pipi yang digembungkan, rona merah samar makin membuat penampilannya berkali lipat lebih manis dari biasa. Masih dalam mode merajuk, pemuda manis bersurai biru tersebut memandang tempat dimana kaki berpijak. Demi apa dia sampai menginjakan kaki di tempat ramai ini, jika bukan karena permintaan—paksaan—sang Kekasih.

Kuroko bukanlah orang yang menyukai tempat dimana banyak orang berkumpul, meskipun berada dalam keramaian tidak bisa dihindari dan suatu saat dia akan mengalaminya juga. Dengan pandangan fokus mengobservasi situasi sekeliling, dia memikirkan bagaimana cara menemukan Akashi Seijuurou di tempat yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya. Akankah ada orang yang bisa membantu tanpa memekik kaget saat disapa? Hal yang meragukan. Menarik nafas panjang untuk membulatkan tekad, Kuroko memutuskan melangkah maju ke dalam keramaian hilir mudik mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo.

Seperti yang sudah Kuroko duga sebelumnya, Universitas ternama itu memiliki bangunan luas yang membuatnya bingung mencari ruang perpustakaan meski sudah mengikuti papan penunjuk jalan. Memandang ke sekitar dia menemukan sesosok mahasiswi tengah berdiri sendirian sibuk bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk tersesat lebih jauh lagi, Kuroko memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ano... _sumimasen,_ bisakah kau membantuku menemukan letak perpustakaan?" Menepuk pundak gadis bersurai coklat di depan mata, Kuroko memulai perjalanan mencari sang Kekasih.

Gadis yang ditanya menengokkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri, mencari darimana kiranya suara yang baru saja merayap gendang telinga. Tidak menemukan siapapun di sekelilingnya, dia kembali ke aktivitas semula, memainkan ponsel di tangan.

"Maaf, nee-san..." Kuroko menghembuskan nafas panjang, dengan suara lebih keras kembali bertanya. Berharap kali ini orang yang ditanya mampu melihat di mana dia berdiri.

"Hya!" Pekikan gadis bersurai coklat membahana, Kuroko hanya mengerjapkan mata, membuat orang terkejut hingga berteriak histeris bukanlah hal baru yang dialami, mengingat setipis apa hawa keberadaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, hingga banyak orang yang terkadang tidak menganggap dia ada.

"Se-sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Sudah sejak tadi." Nada datar mengalun melewati celah bibir yang terbuka, raut wajah masih sedatar biasanya.

"A-ada yang bisa nee-san bantu?" Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk, berusaha bersikap biasa saja, meski sebenarnya jantung masih dilanda sengat kejut dari orang yang terlihat terlalu cantik sebagai lelaki, dia yang wanita tulen saja iri dibuatnya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku menemukan letak perpustakaan?" Pertanyaan kembali di ulang demi mencari informasi yang diinginkan.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti jalan ini hingga bertemu persimpangan, setelah itu belok kiri, gedung perpustakaan bersebelahan dengan gedung kesehatan," ujar gadis itu sembari menunjukan arah menggunakan jemari tangan kanan.

Badan Kuroko membungkuk sedikit, menyampaikan rasa terima kasih, " _Arigatou_."

Iris coklat gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, merasa bahwa remaja yang baru saja berbicara dengannya bukanlah manusia, mengingat dia tidak bisa merasakan hawa kedatangan dan kepergiannya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat bulu kuduk merinding, mengabaikan hal aneh yang baru saja terjadi, gadis tersebut berlari menjauhi tempat di mana dia berbicara dengan remaja tadi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengikuti petunjuk, akhirnya Kuroko Tetsuya dapat menemukan perpustakaan. Iris biru langit melihat ke sekeliling, mencari di mana kiranya Akashi berada di tengah keheningan perpustakaan, meski berbanding terbalik dengan banyaknya mahasiswa yang ada. Seulas senyum tipis terpoles di wajah datar begitu surai merah tertangkap retina mata. Tungkai kaki terayun dengan tergesa, tidak sabar setelah beberapa hari tidak bersua selain bertukar pesan. Helain biru muda terayun indah tertiup angin mengikuti gerak tubuh Kuroko.

"Sei- _kun_!" Panggil Kuroko meski dengan nada yang masih datar. Langkah kaki berhenti tepat di samping sosok pewaris tunggal Akashi yang kini tengah berkutat dengan buku setebal lima centi.

Kegiatan bertatap dengan buku Manajemen Bisnis dihentikan, memalingkan wajah pada entitas yang berdiri tepat di samping kanan, iris merah delima berbinar cerah, sedangkan jemari menutup buku yang baru saja di baca. Segaris senyum terpeta begitu saja, "Kau sudah sampai, _Dear_?"

Bibir mengerucut tanda tidak terima, "Kenapa Sei- _kun_ memintaku kemari? Tidak menjempuku saja di sekolah seperti biasanya."

Mibuchi Reo yang duduk tepat di samping kiri Akashi mengalihkan atensinya, menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menyalin tugas dari lembar kerja milik Akashi. " _Are,_ Tetsu- _chan_?"

" _Doumo_ , Mibuchi- _san_ ," Kuroko membalas sapaan teman dekat kekasihnya. Tidak sedikit pun mengabaikan sopan santun yang selalu di ajarkan sedari kecil oleh orang tuanya.

Akashi tidak suka jika sang Kekasih terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, alis merah berkerut tajam, segera dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula, dengan membawa serta Kuroko ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Bahkan tanpa perlu repot mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Jemari kanan menggandeng lengan Kuroko lembut, tidak ingin membuat kekasih hati kesakitan akibat perbuatannya.

"Kita ke tempat lain saja, _Dear_."

Kuroko yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki Akashi membawanya pergi. Tidak ada bantahan apalagi perlawanan. Sebab dia juga tengah merindukan Akashi sebagaiman lelaki itu merindukannya.

Puluhan pasang mata memandang kepergian keduanya. Bukan hal aneh jika orang setampan Akashi memeliki kekasih yang sangat imut seperti orang yang digandengnya. Tetapi, yang membuat mereka bertanya-tanya adalah, apakah kekasih Akashi seorang gadis tomboy? Mengingat wajahnya yang imut menggemaskan namun mengenakan seragam SMA yang diperuntukan bagi laki-laki.

.

.

.

Furihata Kouki memandang ponsel di tangan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, antara sedih dan marah. Bahkan ingin rasanya dia membuang benda pipih yang berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi itu, jika benda tersebut tidak bisa mengurangi rindu yang kini bersarang di dada. Bibir bawah digigit hingga hampir berdarah. Ingatan tentang kapan terakhir kali Akashi menghubunginya membuat dada di dera sakit yang tidak terlihat namun bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

Setelah puluhan pesan dan panggilan yang dilayangkan tidak mendapat respon, membuat Furihata makin gamang akan kelangsungan hubungan yang sudah dijalin selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Apakah kecurigaannya terhadap sikap Akashi yang semakin dingin itu benar, karena memang ada Kuroko yang kini menggantikan posisinya?

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu dan pertimbangan, akhirnya Furihata bertekad menemui Akashi. Kampus menjadi tujuan pertama, sebab dia yakin pada jam sekarang sang Kekasih masih belum pulang ke apartemen mewah yang dihuninya. Setelah menghentikan taksi yang melintas, Furihata meninggalkan tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu begitu sift kerjanya habis.

Hanya memakan waktu kurang dari 30 menit untuk sampai ke destinasi. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Universita terbaik di Tokyo, meski hari sudah berganti malam masih banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang. Pemuda manis bersurai coklat melangkah dengan tergesa begitu melihat eksistensi Aomine Daiki dan juga Mibuchi Reo yang merupakan sahabat dekat Akashi berada di pelataran lahan parkir, dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri.

"Ampun deh, Sei- _chan_ , dia meninggalkanku begitu saja saat sudah asyik berdua dengan Tetsu- _chan_ ," Adu Mibuchi pada sahabat berkulit eksotis yang duduk tepat disampingnya dengan aksen mendayu seperti biasa.

"Berisik, Mibuchi," Aomine membalas perkataan Mibuchi dengan nada tidak berminat dan tetap melakukan kegiatannya mengorek kuping menggunakan kelingking, mengabaikan protes Mibuchi akan kebiasaan buruk yang susah dihilangkan.

"Ano.. Mibuchi- _san_ , Aomine- _san_ ," Suara lembut menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Refleks Aomine dan juga Mibuchi menengok ke arah suara. Spontan kedua mata mereka melebar, pemuda kekar berkulit gelap berusaha bersikap biasa saja, meski sebenarnya kini tengah dilanda panik. Bagaimana tidak, jika kekasih resmi Akashi datang, sedangkan kini si Merah sedang asyik berduaan dengan selingkuhannya si Biru manis menawan hati?

"Ah! Furihata- _kun_ rupanya," Seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan kedatangan Furihata, pemuda _flamboyan_ tersebut tersenyum terlampu lebar hingga menampakan deretan gigi putih yang terlihat terawat.

"Apa Seijurou- _kun_ masih ada kelas?" Tanya Furihata pada kedua orang yang memiliki penampilan sangat berbanding terbalik tersebut. Yang satu tidak acuh, sedangkan yang satu lagi terlampau berisik.

"Em..." Mibuchi mengetuk jari telunjuk di dagu, seolah berpikir keras. "Kurasa tidak, terakhir kali kulihat sedang di perpustakaan," Lanjutnya kemudian.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut Furihata langsung berlari pergi, " _Sangkyu_ , Mibuchi- _san._ " Teriaknya dari kejauhan, tidak membuang waktu lama demi menemui sang Kekasih yang telah dia ketahui lokasinya. Apalagi bukan pertama kali dia datang kemari, jadi bukan hal yang sulit untuk menemukan gedung perpustakaan di antara banyaknya gedung di Universitas tersebut.

" _Aho_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Umpat Aomine setelah Furihata meninggalkan keduanya. Wajah menampakan berbagai emosi didalamnya.

"Jangan memanggilku _Aho_ , _Aho-_ Mine!" Tukasnya tidak terima, bagaimana dia bisa menerima dipanggil _Aho_ oleh orang yang bahkan lebih bodoh darinya?

Pemuda kekar tersebut mendecih, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sahabat melambainya lakukan, apakah Mibuchi sudah bosan hidup?

"Kau tidak sadar Akashi sekarang sedang bersama siapa?" Ujar Aomine keras sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Dengan Tetsu- _chan_ tentu saja, memangnya ada masalah?" Masih belum paham kenapa dia seakan disalahkan.

"Dan—" Aomine berujar tidak sabar, merutuki ke-tidak peka-an sahabatnya.

"Dan...?" Ulang pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya akan Aomine katakan padanya.

"Furihata akan melihat Akashi dan Tetsu berduaan di perpustakaan, Banci Sialan!" Nada kesal terselip di antara untaian kata yang baru saja diucapkan.

Satu detik..

Tiga detik..

Lima detik..

"HYAAAAAAAA ! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Aho-_ Mine?!" Mibuchi terteriak heboh hingga beberapa pasang mata melirik penasaran pada keduanya, namun mereka kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing saat tahu siapa yang menjadi sumber suara. Mibuchi dan teriakan melengking bukanlah hal yang baru, jadi untuk apa dipikirkan?

"Jangan tanya padaku!" Jawab Aomine kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus di sini, Sei- _kun_ ," Protes si Biru saat tahu ke mana sang kekasih membawanya pergi. Dia sangat mencintai perpustakaan tentu saja, dan tidak keberatan jika harus menghabiskan waktu lama di dalamnya. Tapi kenapa harus dipojok ruangan yang sepi seperti sekarang? Berduaan pula.

"Tetsuya tidak suka?" Ucap Akashi dengan nada yang dibuat sedih.

"Bukan begitu..." Tukas si Manis, ingin mengatakan keberatan tapi tidak sanggup diutarakan.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah, 'kan?" Akashi berkata final, tidak ingin mendengar lagi alasan apalagi penolakan.

Akashi memilih untuk duduk bersandarkan dinding di belakangnya, kedua kaki diluruskan. Tangan kanan terulur meminta supaya Kuroko duduk bersama, di atas pangkuannya tentu saja, dengan posisi miring membelakangi arah jalur masuk. Tersembunyi di salah-satu sudut yang jarang dilewati membuat mereka memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk memadu kasih.

"Sei- _kun_ , nanti ada yang lihat," Meski kata yang terucap terkesan datar tanpa nada, tapi Akashi dapat mendengar keraguan di dalamnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang lihat, _Dear_ , jarang ada orang yang kemari."

Akashi meletakan lengan kanan di belakang leher Kuroko hingga mencapai pundak, membawa kepala berhelai biru tersebut bersandar ke dada. Sedangkan lengan kiri berperan lain, memeluk pinggang sang Kekasih demi menjaganya tetap dalam jangkauan. Bibir mengecup helaian dengan aroma vanilla yang menguar, melewati celah indra penciuman. Jemari tangan kiri meninggalkan pinggang, kini beralih memainkan rambut Biru muda yang terasa lembut dengan sesekali diselingi usapan halus di pipi yang entah mengapa terasa sangat lembut di ujung syarafnya.

Pemuda biru diam saja, seakan tidak terganggu dengan apa yang Akashi lakukan. Asyik membaca barisan kalimat di dalam buku yang lebih mencuri atensinya. Selain itu dia juga merasa sangat nyaman diperlakukan demikian, seolah si Merah sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

Furihata menatap sekeliling perpustakaan dengan perasaan campur aduk, entah mengapa dia merasakan firasat buruk, namun sekuat tenaga coba ditepisnya. Meja tempat para mahasiswa membaca, nihil akan keberadaan si Merah, bahkan iris coklat sudah menjelajah hingga ke meja paling ujung dekat jendela. Dengan debaran jantung yang kian menggila, Furihata memutuskan mencari Akashi disetiap lorong rak buku, sebab mungkin saja jika kekasihnya tengah mencari buku, 'kan? Satu per satu rak dilewati, dari rak fiksi hingga sains. Tapi tidak juga dijumpai sejumput rambut merah yang identik dengan si Merah. Hingga tiba di bagian rak paling pojok, tempat paling ujung yang sepertinya jarang dimasuki mahasiswa, terlihat dari debu yang menempel di jajaran buku tersebut.

Akashi semula hanya memainkan rambut dan memberi kecupan kecil, kini mulai menyerang bibir Kuroko dengan ganas. Seakan melupakan di mana kini mereka berada, menegaskan jika pemuda yang tengah berdiam dalam pangkuan adalah miliknya seorang. Bibir bengkak yang sudah dikulum dilepaskan. Dengan seringai yang terpatri, Akashi menurunkan ciumannya hingga ke leher jenjang yang telah menggodanya sejak tadi. Kecupan lembut, jilatan dan bahkan gigitan kecil diberikan secara suka rela.

"Ah!"

Desahan mengalun indah dari bibir semerah cherry, begitu Akashi melebarkan sayap kekuasaan. Bahkan buku yang semula dalam genggaman kini tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat kaki. Kepala mendongak ke atas dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam seluruhnya, menyerukan kenikmatan yang dirasa.

Pemuda manis bersurai biru yang diserang tiba-tiba tentu saja protes akan perbuatan si Merah, meski sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Apa yang Akashi lakukan padanya bukanlah hal baru, hanya saja _timing_ nya yang membuat Kuroko merajuk.

"Sei- _kun_! Jangan me-menyerangku tiba-tiba begitu," Mata melotot garang, meski tetap terlihat manis di iris Akashi. Rona merah tidak urung menghiasi pipi pucat miliknya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau menyukainya, 'kan?" Segaris senyum menggoda diberikan cuma-cuma. Akashi tahu sang Kekasih juga menyukai apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Si Biru Manis hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakui.

Kepala bersurai biru merangsek dalam dada bidang, menyembunyikan rona merah yang makin memenuhi wajahnya. Rajukan diutarakan lewat nada datar dengan sedikit getar, " _Mou_!"

Akashi tergelak dengan respon yang diberikan. Meski bukan pertama kalinya dia mencium, tetap saja respon yang diberikan si Biru sanggup membuatnya mati-matian menahan hasrat tiap kali mereka berdua.

"Mau yang lebih, Tetsuya?" Bisik Akashi dengan nada berat dan sexy menggoda. Bahkan tanpa sungkan memberikan bonus jilatan di daun telinga kekasih tersayang, hingga menimbulkan lenguhan yang semakin membuat Akashi merasa gemas.

"Engh," Napas hangat Akashi membuatnya merinding, hingga Kuroko tidak dapat meredam suara yang keluar begitu saja. Meski mati-matian ditahan dengan mengatupkan bibir. Tapi, Akashi dengan segala sentuhannya adalah hal yang paling membuatnya tidak berdaya.

"Sei- _kun_ ," Kuroko mendongak, memandang manik merah delima yang juga menatap penuh cinta. Bibir merah bengkak terbuka sedikit seakan minta dicumbu lagi. Belum lagi warna merah merona akibat perbuatan Akashi sebelumnya, semakin membuat Kuroko terlihat menggoda. Kuroko hanyalah remaja biasa dengan segala hormon yang meluap, bagaimana mungkin tidak tergoda jika melihat pemandangan yang ada?

"Jangan memintaku berhenti, Tetsuya," Akashi menggeram rendah, memberi peringatkan dengan pandangan yang sudah ditutupi kabut hasrat. "Kau yang memulainya," Kepala bersurai merah menunduk, memberikan apa yang seharusnya sang Kekasih manis terima. Ciuman panas tanpa jeda.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Furihata Kouki bergetar hebat, seluruhnya seakan dilanda tremor, tidak bisa mendekat atau untuk berlari. Mata terasa panas, hingga tiba-tiba liquid bening luruh begitu saja. Ingin menjerit tidak bisa, bibir seakan terkunci tanpa mampu bersuara. Kedua jemari mengepal di sisi tubuh. Pemandangan di depan mata sungguh menyesakkan dada, seolah menarik nyawanya keluar secara paksa.

Akashi menyeringai ditengah cumbuan bibir dengan belahan hati, sudut mata melirik ke salah satu arah dimana Furihata Kouki berdiri tegak, sejak ciuman panas pertama yang dia berikan pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebab, Akashi sudah tahu saat ada seseorang mendekati tempat persembunyian mereka, yang ternyata adalah sosok kekasih resminya.

Maka dengan segala perhitungan yang ada, memastikan supaya kekasih resminya melihat semua yang terjadi. Hubungan terlarang yang dia jalin dengan si Biru Menggemaskan, akan membuat Furihata sadar akan perasaanya yang tidak akan terbalas. Memang terdengar licik dan jahat, tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar Furihata mau melepaskannya tanpa Akashi yang mengucapkan kata putus lebih dulu.

Akashi semakin melebarkan senyum di wajahnya saat melihat Furihata membelalakan kedua mata, bibirnya bergetar hanya untuk membuka tanpa bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Hingga dia membalikan tubuh dengan wajah merah dan mata berkaca-kaca, berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih larut dalam kemesraan.

.

.

.

Furihata merasa bingung dengan apa yang telah dia lihat, kepala terasa kosong dan jantung seolah berhenti berdetak. Keinginan menemui Akashi demi melepas gundah berubah dalam hitungan detik saja. Langkah kakinya kini bahkan terasa gamang. Seakan tidak ada lagi tempat untuk berpijak. Air mata yang mati-matian ditahan akhirnya luruh juga. Para pejalan kaki yang bergandengan tangan seakan mengejeknya. Tawa mesra yang dia lihat tidak ubahnya hanya sandiwara. Dunianya hancur begitu saja, melihat sang Kekasih mencium lelaki lain dengan begitu panasnya. Bahkan dia sendiri belum pernah berciuman dengan Akashi. Tetapi Kuroko sanggup membuat Akashi hilang kendali, itu jelas terlihat dari keduanya yang menikmati ciuman panas mereka tanpa tahu lokasi dan kondisi sekeliling.

Berjalan tanpa tujuan, bahkan Furihata sendiri tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Tempatnya berpijak terasa asing, jajaran bangunan perkantoran tidak dapat dia kenali. Sebab, sedari tadi dia hanya mengikuti ke mana kaki melangkah, tanpa tahu arah. Hingga tanpa sadar sampai di depan salah satu gedung tinggi dengan papan iklan besar menyala. Sosok berambut kuning mencolok jelas menarik perhatian, dan tanpa disengaja dia melihat Kise Ryouta yang baru saja keluar dari gedung agensi tempat si Model bernaung.

"Furihata _cchi_?" Ujar Kise kaget. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu teman kekasih manisnya. Namun yang membuat Kise tidak habis pikir adalah penampilan Furihata yang terlihat berantakan, ditambah lagi jejak air mata yang mengering di kedua pipi. Jelas sudah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

Furihata memandang Kise dengan tatapan kosong, seakan tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Kise semakin khawatir. Maka dengan dalih traktir makan untuk syukuran sehabis pemotretan, Kise menyeret Furihata agar mau ikut bersamanya. Meski tidak terlampau dekat dengan _kouhai_ tersebut, dia tetaplah orang yang memiliki hati nurani. Tidak mungkin tega dan diam saja, saat tahu orang yang dikenal tengah mengalami masalah hingg berdiri seperti mayat hidup.

Hanya beberapa meter dari kantor agensi-nya, terdapat cafe yang sering Kise kunjungi kala penat menyapa. Bukan tempat yang mewah, tapi setidaknya cukup nyaman untuk berbincang. Dibandingkan dengan mengobrol dipinggir jalan dengan penampilan Furihata yang seperti orang habis teraniaya.

Mengambil tempat duduk di bagian tepi Cafe, agar tidak menarik banyak perhatian mengingat kondisi Furihata yang jelas butuh prifasi. Kise memilih untuk memesan dua minuman hangat dan satu piring kentang goreng. Meski Furihata duduk di hadapannya namun jiwanya seolah-olah tidak berada di sana, hanya pandangan mata kosong dan kepala tertunduk, bibir terkunci rapat. Kise bisa paham bagaimana seseorang tidak bisa bicara banyak saat ada masalah, maka dia tidak berani bertanya lebih dulu, membiarkan pemuda berambut coklat itu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kise- _senpai_?" Masih dengan tatapan yang tidak berbeda dengan sebelumnya, pemuda manis tersebut memandang ke depan, pada Model tampan yang kini tengah mengunyah kentang goreng dengan nikmatnya.

Kise menghembuskan napas lega, akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berdiam diri, Furihata bisa bersuara. Meski dengan nada yang terdengar menyesakkan, membuat dia makin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Ada apa- _ssu_?" Jawab Kise sembari membubuhkan _pepper_ di atas kentang goreng yang dipesannya. Berusaha bersikap biasa saja, meski dalam kepala berjejal berbagai pertanyaan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada pemuda yang kini duduk diseberangnya.

Furihata mengaduk coklat panas yang dipesan, memandang tanpa minat pada minuman yang biasanya langsung diteguk habis. Sepertinya kandungan _phenylethylamine_ pada minuman favoritnya tidak membuat berasaannya membaik.

Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, Furihata bertanya lirih, "Kise- _senpai_ , bagaimana jika Kuroko- _kun_ selingkuh di belakangmu?"

Kise berhenti menyuapkan kentang goreng yang kesekian kalinya, camilan yang dia pesan di letakkan kembali pada piring saji, entah mengapa selera makannya menguap begitu saja. Mengambil _tissue_ dari wadah yang tidak jauh darinya, Kise membesihkan ujung jari, kemudian memandang Furihata tepat di mata. Dengan penuh keyakinan Kise berucap lirih, "Tetsuya _cchi_ -ku tidak mungkin selingkuh, dia...mencintaiku."

Pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut meremas jemarinya penuh rasa gelisah, "Tapi—bagaimana bila itu benar terjadi?"

Kise menghembuskan napas panjang, berusaha tenang dan tetap berpikir positif. Dengan sikap ceria seperti biasa, dia tersenyum hingga membuat kedua matanya tertutup, "Aku akan menutup mata dan telingaku. Selama Tetsuya _cchi_ bersamaku, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja- _ssu_."

"Kuroko- _kun_ beruntung memilikimu, Kise- _senpai_."

"Aku 'lah yang beruntung memilikinya..." Ujar Kise lirih, hingga hanya dia dan juga angin yang bisa mendengar.

Furihata tersenyum getir, tidak sanggup membeberkan fakta menyakitkan yang baru saja diketahuinya, melihat betapa besar rasa percaya Kise pada Kuroko. Tidak mungkin dia tega mengatakan hal menyesakkan yang dilihatnya. Tetapi, saat ini dia butuh teman bicara. Orang yang bisa mendengarkan segala keluh kesah dan juga beban yang ada, dan orang itu tentu saja bukan seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Kagami- _kun_ ," Tanpa sadar mengucap nama orang yang akhir-akhir ini semakin dekat dengannya. Apa yang baru saja diucapkannya membuat sebuah kernyitan hadir di dahi Kise, yang tidak sengaja mendengar.

"Kau bilang sesuatu- _ssu_?" Ujar Kise tanpa menutupi rasa penasaran akibat mendengar nama yang baru saja terucap begitu saja dari orang yang beberapa saat lalu tidak ubahnya bagai mayat hidup.

Furihata tersadar seketika dan tubuhnya terlonjak kaget. Hingga menimbulkan suara gesekan yang memekakan telinga akibat bangku yang bergeser tiba-tiba, saat dia bangkit dari kursi. Tanpa mengucap salam perpisahan, atau bahkan sekedar berterimakasih atas susu coklat yang sudah disesapnya, Furihata meninggalkan Kise yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, bahkan teriakan Kise yang memanggil namanya pun diabaikan.

Menghentikan taksi yang melintas di depan Cafe, tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Furihata menuju destinasi yang kini muncul di dalam kepala. Jika semua orang mengabaikan dan tidak ada yang bisa jadi sandaran, maka hanya orang itu 'lah yang dapat melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Kagami mendecih tidak suka saat ada yang mengganggu kegiatannya menonton pertandingan basket di TV. Bel yang dipencet dengan membabi-buta membuat _mood_ nya langsung drop seketika. Pemuda kekar tersebut beranjak meninggalkan sofa untuk berjalan setengah malas demi membukakan pintu. Bersiaplah menerima sumpah serapah yang akan dia katakan nanti. Berdo'a saja Kagami Taiga masih memiliki stok kesabaran untuk hari ini, hingga tidak akan mencincang orang kurang kerjaan yang muncul di depan pintu apartemen dan mengganggu kegiatanya.

Kagami terkejut begitu tahu sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah orang yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya. Bukan berarti Kagami tidak suka. Hanya saja, berduaan dengan _gebetan_ di apartemen bukan 'lah hal baik bagi kesehatan jantung, belum lagi jika sampai lepas kendali dan meng _klaim gebetan_ manis di depan mata ini.

Kagami tertegun, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini, beberapa menit yang lalu dia masih bersantai sambil menonton acara favorit. Tapi kini, seseorang berdiri dengan tangis sesenggukan yang tidak berjeda, bahkan hingga membuat tubuh semampai itu bergetar. Kepala yang menunduk tidak mampu menyembunyikan air mata yang menetes hingga membasahi lantai, dapat Kagami lihat dengan jelas.

Pemuda kekar ber alis cabang mengangkat tangannya, jemari kokoh menyentuh pipi basah akibat air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir, bahkan kini makin deras sejak jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi itu. Pandangan mata melembut saat tahu sang Pujaan hati tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja. Jemari turun mengelus bibir yang kini bergetar, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak kunjung bersuara.

"Apa apa denganmu?" Pelan dan lembut Kagami memegang dagu Furihata, membuat wajah yang semula menunduk terangkat dan memandang ke arahnya. Mata Furihata merah, sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Membuat Kagami tidak tahan saja dan ingin sekali untuk menyentuhnya lebih.

"Kagami- _kun_ —" Hanya satu kata yang dilontarkan dari banyak kalimat yang hendak diucapkan. Sentuhan Kagami di pipi membuat Furihata merasa nyaman, hingga tanpa sadar memejamkan mata, meski hal itu justru semakin membuatnya makin ingin menumpahkan sesak yang mendera.

Tanpa memperdulikan tanggapan Kagami pada kelakuan anehnya, Furihata merangsek dalam pelukan pemuda kekar di depannya. Tidak ada hal lain yang dipikirkan kini, dia hanya ingin pelukan dari seseorang yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

.

.

.

.

Kise bersenandung riang saat kaki menapak di _lobby_ apartemen milik kekasih hati. Senyum ceria tidak henti diumbar percuma, memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Kuroko saat dia memberi kejutan. Meski pemuda ini yakin jika kekasih mungilnya tidak akan menunjukan ekspresi apa pun seperti biasa. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Kuroko membuatnya paham jika pemuda mungil tersebut tidak akan menunjukan perubahan wajah yang kentara, namun dia bisa mengerti emosi apa yang sedang dirasakan dari sorot mata biru tersebut saat Kuroko sedang marah, sedih ataupun bahagia. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kise tidak sabar. _Voucher_ liburan berdua ke Okinawa digenggang erat dalam jemari hangat. Langkah kaki dipercepat demi mencapai pintu apartemen kekasihnya dalam waktu singkat.

Namun semua tidaklah seindah yang dibayangkan, hari yang semula bahagia berubah menjadi petaka besar.

Kise menghentikan langkah seketika. Pemandangan di depan mata benar-benar membuat akal sehatnya hilang seketika. Bahkan membuatnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihat, apakah nyata atau hanya imajinasi saja. Kelopak mata mengedip beberapa kali, mencoba menyakinkan diri jika bukan Kuroko 'lah yang sedang berpelukan dengan pemuda lain, tepat di depan pintu apartemen pemuda bersurai biru tersebut.

Sungguh sayang, sebab sepertinya apa yang dia lihat adalah kenyataan. Bahkan saat dia mencoba untuk mencubit lengannya sendiri, dia tidak juga tersadar dari mimpi buruk ini.

Mengabaikan keadaan sekitar, Kise berlari menuju kekasih yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Raut wajah ceria kini hilang entah ke mana. Hanya sakit hati dan kemarahan 'lah yang tersisa.

"Hati-hati di rumah, _Dear_ , jangan bukakan pintu jika yang datang bukan orang yang kau kenal," Nasihat mengalir begitu saja. Meski apartemen tempat kekasihnya tinggal selama ini aman-aman saja, tapi tetap saja Akashi khawatir dengan si Biru Manis ini. Kecupan di dahi diberikan sebelum pelukan benar-benar dilepaskan.

Kuroko bergumam samar, meng-iya-kan apa yang Akashi katakan. Sibuk menikmati afeksi penuh cinta yang dicurahkan kekasih merahnya, dua tangan mencengkeram baju si rambut merah, seolah enggan membiarkan pemuda itu pergi menjauh. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari akan keadaan disekeliling saat sudah larut dalam kemesraan.

Bahkan tidak menyadari sesosok model tampan berlari kencang ke arah mereka, wajah rupawan berubah mengerikan karena amarah memuncak. dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik kasar baju mahal yang dikenakan oleh pewaris kerajaan bisnis Akashi.

Tanpa peduli pada Kuroko yang masih dalam pelukan Akashi, Kise memukul pipi pemuda tampan bersurai merah yang sudah berani menyentuh kekasih tercinta. Hingga membuat Akashi tersungkur ke lantai karena serangan yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ryouta- _kun_ ," Kuroko membulatkan iris bundarnya, nafasnya terasa tercekat dan jangtung seperti mau melompat keluar dari dalam dada. Tidak menyangka Kise akan ada datang saat dia bersama dengan Akashi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku seperti batu, dia sangat bingung harus berbuat apa saat ini.

"Tch," Akashi mendecih saat sudut bibirnya sedikit sobek akibat pukulan yang baru saja Kise layangkan. Lengan kiri menumpu, hendak bangun dan menerima tantangan yang diberikan. Pantang bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou kalah tanpa melawan. Meski sebenarnya dia yang salah dalam hal ini.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Tetsuya _cchi_ -ku, Brengsek!" Maki Kise.

Emosi yang tidak terbendung membuat akal sehat menguap, hanya memberi pelajaran pada Akashi 'lah yang kini terpikirkan olehnya. Masa bodoh jika nanti dituntut hingga ke _meja hijau_ , tidak peduli jika karir modelnya terancam. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih penting selain Kuroko Tetsuya.

Berjalan mendekat. Kise sudah duduk di atas perut Akashi bahkan sebelum si Empunya sempat bangkit. Kerah kemeja merah di cengkeram erat hingga membuat Akashi terbatuk. Satu pukulan kembali dilayangkan pada paras tampan yang kini sudah di hiasi lebam di beberapa bagian. Baru pertama seumur hidup Kise semarah ini, bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengontrol emosi akibat terbakar api cemburu. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya 'lah penyebabnya. Sungguh dia sangat mencintai Kuroko dan tidak ingin orang yang dicintai disentuh lelaki selain dia.

Wajah yang biasanya datar kini menampilkan emosi meski tidak begitu kentara. Dia tahu hubungan gelap yang dijalani cepat-atau lambat akan terbuka di depan Kise. Sudah siap bahkan jika nanti Kise akan membencinya seumur hidup. Namun, tidak pernah sedikit pun terbayangkan jika Akashi dan Kise akan saling adu hantam seperti sekarang.

"Routa- _kun_ , Sei- _kun_ , kumohon hentikan!" kembali menemukan kekuatan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, Kuroko berteriak sekuat tenaga, dengan tergesa mendekati keduanya, memegang lengan Kise yang hendak kembali memukul.

Teriakan Kuroko menyadarkan dua kekasihnya. Menghentikan perkelahian yang pastinya tidak akan berujung jika saja si Biru Manis tidak maju untuk menghalangi mereka.

Akashi memanfaatkan keadaan Kise yang sedang terkejut dengan memberikan satu pukulan balasan di wajah tampan sang model hingga membuat darah segar merembes keluar melewati celah bibir. Bahkan pukulan tersebut juga mampu menyingkirkan tubuh si Pirang dari atasnya.

Kuroko tidak tahu harus membantu siapa saat ini, otak dan hatinya berkecamuk hebat, dia sangat menyayangi Kise, dengan segala perhatian yang pemuda itu berikan membuat hati si biru muda kembali goyah untuk menentukan keputusan. Namun di sisi lain dia juga mencintai Akashi begitu dalam dan ingin selalu bersama. Apa yang terjadi pada keduanya adalah salah Kuroko. Andai saja dia tidak menerima Kise sebagai kekasih dan dengan tegas menolak, andai saja tidak bertemu Akashi dan berakhir jatuh cinta. Kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, tidak akan saling menyakiti seperti sekarang.

Pemuda pirang tersebut bangkit, bukan untuk kembali menyerang sosok berambut merah, namun berjalan tertatih mendekati kekasih hatinya. Pandangan mata yang sebelumnya gelap penuh dengan rasa marah kini sudah berubah menjadi penuh cinta, seperti biasa. Rona ceria yang selalu melekat kini tidak lagi berbekas. Yang ada hanya tatapan pilu akibat rasa cinta teramat besar yang sudah terhianati.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ , kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, 'kan?" Kedua jemari menangkup pipi pucat yang entah sejak kapan sudah berderai air mata. Mendekatkan wajah hingga membuat hidung keduanya bersentuhan, membagi udara dalam tarikan napas yang sama.

Iris emas memejam, menyembunyikan sakit yang dirasa, membuat hatinya terasa diiris-iris, sebab rasa cinta-nya ternyata lebih besar dari kebencian itu sendiri. Kelopak mata kembali di buka, memandang manik biru yang tidak seindah biasanya, "Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau tetap bersamaku dan meninggalkan lelaki itu."

Menghirup napas dalam, sebelum kemudian senyum tulus di kembangkan, "Aku—sangat mencintaimu."

Akashi tahu Kuroko sangat mencintainya, namun keraguan tidak urung menghampiri saat melihat pengakuan Kise di depan mata. Karena walau bagaimana pun dia tahu, dalam lubuk hati Kuroko Tetsuya terdapat rasa sayang untuk Kise di dalamnya yang tidak bisa dia hapuskan.

"Tetsuya," Khawatir dengan keputusan Kuroko nantinya, membuat Akashi memutuskan untuk memanggil dan meminta atensi si Biru Muda untuknya. Jelas tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai, dia berharap sang kekasih bisa mengerti betapa Akashi sangat membutuhkannya.

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Akashi, raut khawatir dan takut kehilangan jelas tercetak diwajah tampan yang biasanya tampak tenang dan cenderung arogan, cinta sungguh bisa membuat seseorang yang absolut sepertinya terlihat tidak berdaya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang mata emas Kise dalam-dalam.

Kuroko mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum dia mengeluarkan pernyataan final, semuanya harus diakhiri sekarang, supaya tidak menyakiti siapapun lagi. "Ryouta- _kun_ , maaf sudah melukaimu, terimakasih untuk cinta yang kau beri, segala kasih sayang yang sudah kau bagi, aku... sangat menyayangimu, tapi—"

"Jangan katakan apapun, cukup kau tetap bersamaku, aku tidak masalah jika..." Kise merasakan suaranya gemetar, ujung jarinya mulai terasa dingin, namun dia enggan memperdulikannya, asalkan Kuroko mau kembali dia sanggup memaafkan segalanya.

Kuroko kembali menangis, air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, hatinya juga sangat terluka melihat Kise begitu menderita, sosok yang begitu cerah seperti matahari harus hancur dan redup seperti ini. Namun Kuroko tidak ingin menambah luka yang sudah ada, dia merasa tidak pantas lagi bersanding bersama sang mentari, bayang-bayang kebohongan yang sudah dia buat akan terus menghantui hubungan mereka dan Kise tidak pantas mendapatkan semua itu, sosoknya yang indah sangat pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

"—aku tidak bisa melukaimu lebih dari ini." Rintih si Biru Muda, meski basah oleh air mata dia menatap penuh keyakinan, Kise pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang akan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Iris emas membulat tidak percaya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, badannya bahkan sudah lemas tidak bertenaga, tidak pernah menyangka akan ada hari di mana Kuroko Tetsuya meninggalkannya. Kedua telapak tangan jatuh terkulai dikedua sisi tubuh. Tidak perlu orang jenius untuk menerjemahkan apa yang kekasihnya katakan, atau haruskah dia menyebut mantan kekasih?

Senyum miris menghiasi wajah tampan yang kini kuyu, dihias darah kering di sudut bibir. Kalau memang dengan keputusan ini Kuroko akan bahagia, maka dia bisa apa? Orang bilang bentuk cinta paling dalam adalah kerelaan untuk melepaskan, maka Kise akan melakukan itu, demi orang yang sangat dicintai, dia akan merelakannya pergi ke pelukan orang lain. Melepaskan adalah jalan terbaiknya, untuk mengembalikan senyuman di wajah pucat Kuroko.

Memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya, Kise berjuang sekuat tenaga agar tetap bisa berdiri tegak, "Boleh aku memelukmu sebentar? Aku janji ini yang terakhir." ucapnya saat kembali membuka mata.

Kuroko diam tidak menjawab, namun kedua lengan kurusnya menarik Kise dalam pelukan erat. Menyembunyikan air mata yang kian deras dalam dada bidang yang selalu melindungi. Remasan pada kemeja Kise seakan mengatakan jika dia juga merasakan sakit teramat sangat.

"Maafkan aku, Ryouta- _kun_ , aku..."

Pelukan direnggangkan. Ibu jari mengelus bibir lembut yang menjadi favoritnya, "Jangan katakan apapun lagi, selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu." sebuah senyum tulus diberikan bersama tatapan penuh kesungguhan.

Akashi berdiri terdiam dua tangan terkepal erat, mengamati situasi yang ada dengan perasaan penuh rasa cemas, dan spontan dia menghela nafas penuh kelegaan dan rasa syukur mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya.

Kepala berhelaian merah spontan berpaling, memandang tembok polos bercat putih terlihat lebih menarik hati. Rasa cemburu jelas saja menghinggapi, tatkala melihat mereka berpelukan erat dan saling berpandangan, namun berusaha diabaikan. Sebab dia tahu jika ini akan menjadi yang terakhir, Kuroko lebih memilihnya dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Perlahan Kise melepas pelukannya. Badan berbalik mulai berjalan meninggalkan Apartemen yang sarat akan kenangan. Namun langkah kakinya berhenti saat berpapasan dengan Akashi, "Aku titip Tetsuya _cchi_ padamu, jangan pernah menyakitinya..." ucapnya mengancam penuh keseriusan.

"Tanpa kau minta-pun aku akan menjaganya seumur hidupku." Jawab Akashi tegas, seraya maju menyongsong tubuh Kuroko yang tampaknya mau ambruk. Memeluk tubuh itu sangat erat, mengelus dan menenangkan tangis yang menderu, seraya menatap punggung jangkung Kise yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kise Ryouta benar-benar merasa kacau. Baru pernah dirinya mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti sekarang. Tahu jika seorang lelaki itu pantang menangis, tapi salahkah jika dia ingin melakukannya sekarang? Sakit di hati sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Mengusap air matanya kasar, Kise berlari tidak tentu arah. Tidak jarang dia menabrak pundak pejalan kaki yang melintas di lajur yang sama. Segala umpatan yang ditujukan untuknya diabaikan. Saat ini dunia seolah kiamat karena tidak ada lagi Kuroko Tetsuya dalam hidupnya.

Aomine Daiki mendecih keras saat kopi yang dipegangnya tumpah dan mengotori _coat_ yang dikenakan. Namun segala umpatan urung dikeluarkan saat pemuda bersurai pirang yang baru saja menabraknya adalah orang yang dikenalnya, Kise Ryouta. Dia tahu Kise orang yang bodoh dan terkadang ceroboh, tapi dia yakin orang seceria Kise tidak akan berlari seperti orang gila jika tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Malas menebak dalam hati, akhirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan mengejar sosok Kise yang sudah termakan banyaknya pejalan kaki yang melintas.

Kise terus berlari, saat ini dia hanya ingin lari sejauh mungkin, kalau perlu sampai kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakan lagi, dia ingin membuang rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk hati dengan berlari dia berharap bisa meredakan nyeri tanpa sadar kedua tungkai kaki membawanya menyeberangi jalan yang tidak bisa dikatakan lengang.

Pemuda pirang tersebut bahkan tidak menyadari jika orang-orang masih menunggu di tepian dan lampu penyebrangan masih berwarna merah, dia terus berlari menuju seberang jalan dan saat langkahnya sampai di tengah jalan, hanya berjarak beberapa meter disamping kanannya, mobil hitam sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Nekat menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat rambu membuat tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut hampir saja bertabrakan dengan mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, andai saja tidak ada lengan kokoh yang menariknya menjauh demi melindungi. Bukan salah Kise jika sampai nekat begini, salahkan saja hati yang terlampau mencintai hingga sakitnya sampai ke ulu hati, mungkin jika dia mati semua rasa sakit itu akan berhenti. Pkirannya kosong, namuan saat itu yang Kise ingat hanya suara jeritan orang-orang dan pelukan erat yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berguling di atas aspal. Bibir meringis saat benturan keras membuat kepala berhelai _navy_ tersebut berdenyut nyeri. Tulang seakan remuk saat tubuh terlempar hingga menghantam trotoar. Namun segalanya diabaikan asal pemuda dalam dekapan baik-baik saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kise?" Berusaha melihat pemuda yang kini tenggelam dalam pelukan, memastikan jika pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia.

"Huwa! Sakit sekali, Aomine _cchi_!" Kise Berteriak meraung hingga menimbulkan puluhan pejalan kaki berhenti untuk melihat kejadian kecelakaan naas yang hampir saja terjadi. "Kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku mati saja- _ssu_!"

Beberapa berusaha menolong, menanyakan kondisi dengan raut wajah khawatir sedangkan yang lain lagi menyumpahi kebodohan si rambut kuning karena menyeberang sembarangan.

"Ck. Berisik, Kise!" Umpat Aomine, tidak ingin membuat mereka makin menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah keramaian.

Aomine bangun, mengabaikan bantuan yang ditawarkan dan memilih untuk mengulurkan tangan, menarik tubuh Kise yang masih terduduk di aspal. Orang-orang mulai pergi menyingkir menyadari dua korban nyaris kecelakaan tampak baik-baik saja dan masih bisa berdiri.

Aomine memandang Kise dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, memastikan jika sang Model baik-baik saja. Hanya ada sedikit luka gores di bagian kaki sepanjang pengamatan yang sudah dia lakukan. Meski sudah tahu tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatikan, namun hal tersebut tidak cukup membuatnya dapat bernapas lega. Aomine akan mengajak Kise ke klinik terdekat, meski hanya lecet, namun jika di biarkan bisa membuatnya infeksi.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" Memegang pundak pemuda yang masih gemetaran akibat syok dam tangisan yang tidak ada redanya. Aomine bertanya pelan, tidak ingin kelepasan membentak dan membuat tangisan Kise makin menjadi.

"Sepertinya—hiks— b-bisa," Namun tubuh berkata lain, sebab baru saja berjalan satu langkah bibir sudah meringis menahan sakit di pergelangan kaki.

Aomine berjongkok, mengengkat bagian bawah celana panjang, memeriksa bergelangan kaki Kise yang tampak biru dan sedikit bengkak, mungkin terkilir akibat kejadian tadi.

Pemuda _gangurou_ tersebut kembali berdiri, memandang tepat di iris emas Kise. Berujar datar, namun jelas terselip nada cemas di dalamnya, "Tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat di depanku."

Aomine berjongkok lagi tapi dengan posisi membelakangi sang Model, meminta pemuda berisik tersebut naik ke punggung lebar miliknya, "Ayo, naik. Aku akan menggendongmu."

"T-tapi... aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri- _ssu_."

"Jangan keras kepala, Kise. Kau mau kutinggal di sini!?" Ujar Aomine kesal saat mendapati Kise menolak bantuannya, meski sudah kepayahan seperti itu.

Tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, Kise akhirnya mendekat, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Aomine, menjaga agar tubuh tidak jatuh. Kepala bersurai pirang bersandar pada bahu tegap kawan yang baru sebentar dikenalnya. Lelehan air mata mengalir begitu saja membasahi bagian belakang baju penolongnya. Biar saja Aomine mengejeknya cengeng, dia tidak perduli lagi.

Pemuda _gangurou_ tersebut dapat merasakan tubuh Kise masih juga bergetar dibalik punggungnya. Kalau saja dia tidak datang tepat waktu, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Terlambat satu detik saja, dia mungkin akan kehilangan pemuda berisik itu selamanya. Meski enggan mengakui, Aomine merasa lebih _hidup_ saat ada Kise disampingnya. Walaupun selalu berteriak dan terkadang mengganggu, Aomine tidak akan rela jika Kise menghilang begitu saja dari hidupnya.

Aomine Daiki menghentikan langkah saat gedung klinik terbentang di depan mata, menghembuskan napas lega saat tahu Kise akan mendapatkan perawatan segera.

.

.

.

.

Jeritan melengking menggema dalam ruangan dengan aroma obat yang sangat menyengat. Seorang suster muda tampak membersihkan luka Kise dengan alkohol. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut terduduk di atas ranjang dengan tidak tenang, sesekali tubuhnya berjengit saat rasa perih menjalar dari luka di kakinya.

"Sakit! Sakit! Aku mau mati saja!" Mengabaikan teriakan melengking miliknya yang bisa membuat orang lain terganggu, Kise menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam kepala akibat luka yang mendera, luka dalam hatinya sudah sangat sakit ditambah luka di kaki sungguh dia tidak sanggup lagi.

Mendengar kalimat penuh keputus asaan meluncur dari mulut Kise, membuat Aomine naik pitam dan refleks menjitak kepala pirang tersebut demi menghentikan ocehannya. Kenapa Kise bisa semudah itu berkata ingin mati, tanpa tahu akan ada seseorang yang akan terluka akibat tindakan bodohnya?

Kise menangis semakin keras bahkan sampai meraung-raung hingga membuat pengang telinga orang disekitarnya. Masa bodoh pada tanggapan orang yang akan mencibir tingkah cengengnya sangatlah kekanakan. Dia merasa semua orang akan bertindak demikian jika ada dalam posisinya, dihianati kekasih yang sangat dicinta.

Sang Suster sepertinya tidak berniat menenangkan pasiennya, dia terus menuangkan obat ke atas luka yang menganga, bahkan membebatnya dengan cukup kencang, mungkin ingin cepat selesai menangani pemuda dengan tangisan mengganggu telinga ini.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit yang mendera, detik berikutnya Kise melakukan hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Aomine Daiki. Pertama kali semenjak mereka bertemu, baru kali ini Kise menarik tangan Aomine untuk kemudian memeluknya erat. Membenamkan surai pirang tersebut pada dada bidangnya.

Ternyata memang memeluk seseorang bisa membuat Kise merasa lebih ringan, namun hal yang tidak bisa Kise pahami adalah, tindakannya sudah membuat debaran jantung Aomine makin tidak terkendali. Hingga, pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang dan kegelapan menjempunya seketika.

"Aomine _cchi_!"

Perawat yang masih dalam ruangan yang sama dengan mereka, seketika terpekik nyaring saat melihat pengantar pasien malah tumbang dengan darah yang merembes dari kepala. Tidak mungkin menangani dua orang terluka sekaligus didepan mata, membuat perawat tersebut berteriak dan meminta bantuan rekannya demi mengangkat tubuh kekar Aomine dan segera memberinya pertolongan pertama.

Melihat Aomine tiba-tiba pingsan membuat Kise dilanda rasa khawatir, takut jika Aomine mati dan meninggalkannya. Dia tidak menyadari sebelumnya, bahwa pemuda tan itu telah memberinya perhatian yang begitu besar, hingga mampu mengabaikan rasa sakit hanya untuk membawa Kise ke klinik terdekat agar bisa segera mendapat pertolongan.

Aomine sendiri tidak sadar jika sebenarnya menderita luka lebih parah dibandingkan Kise. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat hati sang model berdesir hangat, mengetahui masih ada orang yang sangat peduli padanya, mengutamakan keselamatan Kise diatas dirinya sendiri.

Dua jam berlalu, pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan saat dokter menjahit luka di kepala mulai habis dan Aomine tersadar. Kelopak mata terbuka perlahahan, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui retina mata. Bibir merintih saat denyutan di kepala masih terasa. Tidak ingat apa yang membuatnya bisa tumbang dab terbaring lemah seperti sekarang.

"Aomine _cchi_!"

Teriakan Kise membuat Aomine sadar dari lamunannya, melihat raut wajah khawatir milik sang model langsung membangkitkan ingatannya akan peristiwa kecelakaan tadi. Senyum tipis muncul di wajah, saat melihat Kise duduk menungguinya di samping ranjang, masih bisa berteriak melengking seperti biasa. itu artinya dia akan baik-baik saja.

Tetapi, hal yang tidak pernah Aomine duga adalah saat Kise merendahkan tubuh, kembali memeluknya sangat erat untuk kedua kalinya, seperti saat tadi, sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Terimakasih sudah melindungiku, Aomine _cchi_ ," gumaman rendah terdengar ditengah dekapan, dan Aomine masih saja berdiam diri sejak siuman tadi. Kise terus memeluknya erat bahkan tidak peduli pada posisi Aomine yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

"Terimakasih sudah peduli padaku," Bukan suara ceria dan melengking seperti biasa, hanya suara lirih dan serak akibat terlalu banyak menangis yang dapat Aomine dengar, dan dia tidak menyukai itu. Aomine ingin kembali melihat Kise ceria, dengan cengiran lebar di wajah tampannya. Kise yang terlihat lucu saat dia goda dan Kise yang bisa menjerit dengan suara melengking meskipun itu membuatnya bising, Aomine ingin menjadi orang yang bisa mengembalikan semua itu pada diri sang model. Meski seluruh tubuh masih terasa sakit, namun Aomine menggerakan dua tangannya, demi menyambut dekapan yang diberikan dengan lebih kuat.

Kedua manik keemasan melebar saat merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan menjalar dari rengkuhan lengan kokoh di tubuhnya. "Aomine _cchi_ , ... rasanya sakit-ssu, hatiku sakit sekali..." entah kenapa rasanya Kise bisa mempercayai sosok dalam pelukannya ini, dimana dia bisa mengeluarkan seluruh perasaanya, rasa sakitnya tanpa harus berpura-pura menjadi kuat dan tegar.

Lengan pemuda _tan_ yang melingkar, menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung si Pirang yang terus terisak dalam dekap. Tangan kanan di bagian punggung si Pirang, dan tangan kiri di belakang kepala mengelus helai pirang berantakan penuh kesabaran, seakan menegaskan jika Aomine Daiki akan selalu ada sebagai tempatnya bersandar dan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Meski tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, dan Aomine yakin perasaanya untuk selalu ada telah tersampaikan sebab dia tahu, yang Kise butuhkan saat ini hanyalah tempat berlindung dan juga pelukan hangat. Aomine dengan senang hati akan memberikannya, sebanyak yang pemuda pirang itu mau, bahkan jika itu berarti untuk selama-lamanya.

 **TBC**

A/N:

Buat: May Angelf, Naruhina Sri Alwas, Classical Violin, Fadhisyalala, Mika Seia, , aishary udah di balas di PM ya.

Zee Cielova: Sebenernya aku emang gak aktif di wattpad, jadi kalau mau baca kelanjutannya di ffn aja ya

AKLovers: Ini udah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Haaa... Maji? Aku aja gak tau ini fic mulai bulan apa. Cuma kayaknya sih belum ada satu tahun deh #mikir

Kita liat aja nanti.. wkwk.. Terimakasih buat supportnya ya..

Yang belum sempet di bales di PM:

Femme Taiga: Ini udah lanjut ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Sayuri Jung: Kalo aku mah yang penting Tetsuya gak disakitin aja. Yang lain mah bomat. Huwahahah #ketawa jahat


End file.
